seamos amigos amor mio
by Luna Andry
Summary: Candy y Terry comenzarán una nueva relación, siendo solo amigos para llegar a algo más. Gracias por sus comentarios, desde hace tres años.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas.

La carta:

Después de un par de años de aquella bella reunión en el Hogar de Pony; Candy había continuado con su vida. Después de las objeciones de la Tía Abuela y la ayuda de Albert, Candy seguía siendo enfermera, era feliz, y eso nadie podía negarlo, había aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor que le provocaba estar lejos de Terry a quien no había dejado de amar, de hecho nunca lo haría, y cuando pensaba en él su mente creaba una frase "si hubiera" pero ella sabía que el "hubiera" no existe, desechaba esas ideas de su mente y solo rogaba porque Terry fuera feliz.

Candy ahora vivía con su "hermano" Albert, quien después de tomar su lugar como jefe de la familia le había condicionado que la dejaría trabajar siempre y cuando aceptara vivir con él y la Tía Abuela en Lakewood.

Una tarde después de regresar del trabajo Dorothy entregó a Candy un sobre que la desconcertó ya que no tenía remitente, entonces la curiosidad se hizo presente en la joven enfermera e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a leer el contenido de aquel sobre:

Hola Candy:

Con tan solo leer esa corta frase Candy supo de quien venía la carta; "No puede ser"- pensó-"esa letra" ¡es de Terry!

Debes estar sorprendida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; han pasado tantas cosas que en unas cuantas líneas me sería imposible de contar. Pero antes de decirte lo más importante quiero pedirte que volvamos a ser amigos, sé que no podrá ser como antes, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, seamos amigos, por favor.

Tal vez y solo tal vez soy demasiado soberbio, porque estoy seguro que me dejarás ser tu amigo, y como no soportaría esperar una respuesta tuya quiero darte una noticia que sé que te hará feliz y lo sé porque te conozco y se cuánto te preocupas por las personas:

Pues bien: Susana se ha recuperado, ahora es una mujer fuerte e independiente y lo más importante es feliz porque al fin ha encontrado el amor, si, se enamoró y del doctor que la ayudo en su rehabilitación, el doctor Alexander es un gran tipo, la quiere como yo nunca pude hacerlo y como nadie podría más que él. Susana está muy arrepentida, me ha pedido perdón por todo lo que pasó; debo confesarte que al principio no le creí y hasta me porte grosero con ella. (No te enojes que pronto me di cuenta de mi error), cuando la vi decidida a comprometerse con Alexander no dude más, y me disculpe con ella por aquella discusión que preferiría omitir y quedamos solo como amigos.

Dejando el tema de Susana, quiero decirte que estoy en Chicago y que me encantaría verlos, a Albert y a ti solo para charlar, si llegas a aceptar díselo a él que ya sabe qué hacer en caso de que aceptes ver a un viejo amigo.

Espero verte pronto:

Terry.

Candy estaba maravillada, después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener noticias de él, estaba feliz por Susana, ella siempre había rezado para que la actriz mejorara y su anhelo se había cumplido, aunque saber que se comprometía con otro que no era Terry la confundió, "no que lo amaba", pensó Candy con cierto sarcasmo, después de sonreír por aquel tipo de pensamiento que era muy raro en ella, pero no de Terry que con tan solo leer una carta de él la había hecho recordar momentos felices incluyendo su sarcasmo al lado de él y tomó una decisión:

- Si Terry, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, le diré a Albert que prepare alguna reunión o algo para poder verte-

Después de esta carta la vida de la Pecosa cambiaría por completo, si antes era feliz, en esos momentos estaba aún más.

- después de la cena hablaré con Albert, si Terry dice que ya sabe que hacer algo debe tener planeado, ¡cielos! Que feliz soy.

Después de media hora Dorothy avisó a Candy que la cena estaba a punto de servirse.

- gracias Dorothy, bajo en seguida- dijo Candy mientras guardaba la carta que ya había leído por tercera vez.

La cena fue muy divertida para Albert, ya que la Tía Elroy reprendía a Candy cada vez que hacia algo incorrecto según su criterio, aunque la rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, y la Tía no lo hacía por molestarla sino porque en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos un sentimiento había surgido en el corazón de la matriarca para Candy: cariño que nunca sintió por Eliza.

Después de conversar un rato la abuela se retiró a descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenía que hacer un viaje, Candy aprovechó que estaba sola con Albert y abordó el tema que tanto le interesaba:

- ¿sabes Albert?, hoy recibí una carta- dijo Candy

- ¿en serio? ¿De Annie? ¿De Patty?...- preguntó él, aunque sospechaba el rumbo de la conversación.

- no, fue de Terry, aunque tú ya sabias ¿cierto?- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño

Albert dio un largo trago de café para no contestar.

- pero no importa, ¿sabes?, dice que está aquí en Chicago y que quiere vernos, y que solo te dijera a ti para para poder encontrarnos-

- sí, también me envió una carta, pero dime ¿quieres verlo?- preguntó el rubio curioso

- sí, Albert, quiero verlo- contestó una Candy feliz.

-¿segura?- volvió a cuestionar

- completamente, Terry me ha pedido que seamos amigos, y la amistad es algo que no se le puede negar a nadie-

- tienes toda la razón, bueno, pues en ese caso mañana mismo hablaré con él, dime cuándo es tu día libre- dijo Albert asombrado por la decisión de su "hermana"

- pasado mañana- contestó rápidamente esta

- muy bien, entonces pasado mañana lo verás-

- veremos Albert, veremos, en su carta fue muy claro- reprendió Candy al rubio

Albert sonrió y aceptó que la cita era para tres y no para dos como él esperaba, aunque entendía a Terry, tal vez Candy no quería verlo a solas, además Albert también tenía ganas de verlo, después de todo también era su amigo.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- decía Sally, una compañera del trabajo de la rubia.

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Candy, saliendo de sus fantasías.

- es solo que hoy estas muy rara, parece que no estás aquí, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¡no me digas que estas enamorada!- los ojos de Sally se iluminaron con solo pensarlo.

Candy se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. Claro que eso para Sally fue suficiente para saber que no se equivocaba. –dime, ¿lo conozco, trabaja aquí?

- si Sally, lo conoces, pero no, no trabaja aquí, de hecho ni siquiera es de la ciudad, él trabaja en Nueva York, y vino a Chicago a verme, bueno a vernos, a Albert y a mí- contestó Candy con una mirada soñadora.

Sally puso una cara de confusión muy simpática, no creía conocer al amor de su amiga ya que ella nunca había visitado Nueva York- ay Candy, no te entiendo nada, ¿cómo voy a conocerlo?, si sabes que yo he salido muy pocas veces de la ciudad y nunca he estado en Nueva York. Por favor explícate- rogaba la enfermera.

Candy rio de buena gana, y le prometió a Sally que en cuanto salieran para el almuerzo le contaría todo. La enfermera aceptó y como no le gustaba enterarse de la vida de los demás, rogaba porque el tiempo pasara más rápido y así poder salir a "almorzar"

Después de hora y media de espera, Candy y Sally, salieron a un pequeño restaurant a unas cuadras del hospital, una vez que tomaron asiento y ordenaron Candy le contó a su amiga sobre Terry, intentando omitir los detalles que fueran tristes. Sally estaba perpleja, Candy conocía al famoso actor de Broadway, y más aún lo amaba y por lo que Candy le contó él también estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¡cielos Candy!, pues por lo que me dices no creo que venga solo a recuperar tu amistad, sino tu amor- dijo la chica muy convencida.

-¿tú crees?, pero en su carta dijo "seamos amigos", aunque no niego que todavía lo amo, y que sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra si pudiera estar a su lado, como una vez lo soñé- dijo la rubia enfermera, mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla.

- entonces lucha Candy, lucha por su amor, ya tienes una gran ventaja, él ya dio el primer paso, venir, a ti te toca lo más fácil, solo se tú misma, que eso es lo que el ama de ti, que eres una muchacha alegre y sencilla.

Candy agradeció las palabras de su amiga y el resto del día pensó en lo que le dijo.

- señor Andry, lo buscan- dijo Margaret, la secretaria del jefe de la familia Andry.

-¿quién?-

- un… actor… el joven Terruce Grandchester-

- bien, dile que pase, por favor- dijo Albert a su asistente.

-si señor-

- buenas tardes, señor Andry- dijo Terry, parado en el marco de la puerta

- ¡Terry! Pero qué alegría verte,- dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su viejo amigo- pero pasa, pasa- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte, espero no interrumpir- comentó el actor mientras tomaba asiento.

- para nada, estaba en mi descanso- respondió el rubio

-¿descanso?-

- sí, cuando hay mucho trabajo, para evitar un dolor de cabeza me doy un pequeño descanso, solo así evito volverme loco- contestó Albert mientras ofrecía a Terry un trago.- pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó rápidamente Albert- ¿nervioso?-

- si de hecho si, dime ¿aceptó verme?- preguntó el actor más nervioso que a punto de entrar a escena en alguna de sus obras.

- vaya Terry, ¿cómo decirte?- bromeó Albert, quedándose callado unos segundos, que al actor le parecieron horas- ¡si Terry!, quiere verte, de hecho mañana mismo, es su día libre así que, podrán estar juntos todo el día- dijo Albert divertido por la expresión del joven actor.

- menos mal, por tu actitud, creí que, Albert, no vuelvas a bromear así, te lo suplico- dijo Terry soltando un suspiro.

- lo siento, pero valió la pena, debiste ver tu cara- dijo el ahora empresario riendo.

- sí, que gracioso, pero bueno, entonces ahora a preparar todo-

- pero dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

- primero quisiera verlos en tu casa, claro si se puede- comentó el castaño.

- mi casa es tu casa Terry-

- gracias Albert, después quiero llevarlos a un restaurant muy especial-

- creí que no conocías muy bien Chicago- dijo Albert confundido.

- y no conozco, solo conozco dos lugares, el hotel en el que me hospedo, el restaurant del que te hablo, y bueno ahora tus oficinas, ya voy mejorando ya son tres- dijo Terry sonriendo

- de acuerdo, y, ¿cuál es el restaurant?, tal vez lo conozca- pregunto el rubio.

- tal vez, es el restaurant de mi tío, hermano de mi mamá-

- no sabía que tu mamá tuviera hermanos-

- yo tampoco, apenas me entere, bueno después de tener una relación más estrecha con ella-

- me alegra, que todo esté bien entre ustedes- dijo Albert sinceramente.

- gracias, y todo fue gracias a ella, a Candy-


	2. Chapter 2

La carta:

Después de un par de años de aquella bella reunión en el Hogar de Pony; Candy había continuado con su vida. Después de las objeciones de la Tía Abuela y la ayuda de Albert, Candy seguía siendo enfermera, era feliz, y eso nadie podía negarlo, había aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor que le provocaba estar lejos de Terry a quien no había dejado de amar, de hecho nunca lo haría, y cuando pensaba en él su mente creaba una frase "si hubiera" pero ella sabía que el "hubiera" no existe, desechaba esas ideas de su mente y solo rogaba porque Terry fuera feliz.

Candy ahora vivía con su "hermano" Albert, quien después de tomar su lugar como jefe de la familia le había condicionado que la dejaría trabajar siempre y cuando aceptara vivir con él y la Tía Abuela en Lakewood.

Una tarde después de regresar del trabajo Dorothy entregó a Candy un sobre que la desconcertó ya que no tenía remitente, entonces la curiosidad se hizo presente en la joven enfermera e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a leer el contenido de aquel sobre:

Hola Candy:

Con tan solo leer esa corta frase Candy supo de quien venía la carta; "No puede ser"- pensó-"esa letra" ¡es de Terry!

Debes estar sorprendida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; han pasado tantas cosas que en unas cuantas líneas me sería imposible de contar. Pero antes de decirte lo más importante quiero pedirte que volvamos a ser amigos, sé que no podrá ser como antes, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, seamos amigos, por favor.

Tal vez y solo tal vez soy demasiado soberbio, porque estoy seguro que me dejarás ser tu amigo, y como no soportaría esperar una respuesta tuya quiero darte una noticia que sé que te hará feliz y lo sé porque te conozco y se cuánto te preocupas por las personas:

Pues bien: Susana se ha recuperado, ahora es una mujer fuerte e independiente y lo más importante es feliz porque al fin ha encontrado el amor, si, se enamoró y del doctor que la ayudo en su rehabilitación, el doctor Alexander es un gran tipo, la quiere como yo nunca pude hacerlo y como nadie podría más que él. Susana está muy arrepentida, me ha pedido perdón por todo lo que pasó; debo confesarte que al principio no le creí y hasta me porte grosero con ella. (No te enojes que pronto me di cuenta de mi error), cuando la vi decidida a comprometerse con Alexander no dude más, y me disculpe con ella por aquella discusión que preferiría omitir y quedamos solo como amigos.

Dejando el tema de Susana, quiero decirte que estoy en Chicago y que me encantaría verlos, a Albert y a ti solo para charlar, si llegas a aceptar díselo a él que ya sabe qué hacer en caso de que aceptes ver a un viejo amigo.

Espero verte pronto:

Terry.

Candy estaba maravillada, después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener noticias de él, estaba feliz por Susana, ella siempre había rezado para que la actriz mejorara y su anhelo se había cumplido, aunque saber que se comprometía con otro que no era Terry la confundió, "no que lo amaba", pensó Candy con cierto sarcasmo, después de sonreír por aquel tipo de pensamiento que era muy raro en ella, pero no de Terry que con tan solo leer una carta de él la había hecho recordar momentos felices incluyendo su sarcasmo al lado de él y tomó una decisión:

- Si Terry, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, le diré a Albert que prepare alguna reunión o algo para poder verte-

Después de esta carta la vida de la Pecosa cambiaría por completo, si antes era feliz, en esos momentos estaba aún más.

- después de la cena hablaré con Albert, si Terry dice que ya sabe que hacer algo debe tener planeado, ¡cielos! Que feliz soy.

Después de media hora Dorothy avisó a Candy que la cena estaba a punto de servirse.

- gracias Dorothy, bajo en seguida- dijo Candy mientras guardaba la carta que ya había leído por tercera vez.

La cena fue muy divertida para Albert, ya que la Tía Elroy reprendía a Candy cada vez que hacia algo incorrecto según su criterio, aunque la rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, y la Tía no lo hacía por molestarla sino porque en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos un sentimiento había surgido en el corazón de la matriarca para Candy: cariño que nunca sintió por Eliza.

Después de conversar un rato la abuela se retiró a descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenía que hacer un viaje, Candy aprovechó que estaba sola con Albert y abordó el tema que tanto le interesaba:

- ¿sabes Albert?, hoy recibí una carta- dijo Candy

- ¿en serio? ¿De Annie? ¿De Patty?...- preguntó él, aunque sospechaba el rumbo de la conversación.

- no, fue de Terry, aunque tú ya sabias ¿cierto?- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño

Albert dio un largo trago de café para no contestar.

- pero no importa, ¿sabes?, dice que está aquí en Chicago y que quiere vernos, y que solo te dijera a ti para para poder encontrarnos-

- sí, también me envió una carta, pero dime ¿quieres verlo?- preguntó el rubio curioso

- sí, Albert, quiero verlo- contestó una Candy feliz.

-¿segura?- volvió a cuestionar

- completamente, Terry me ha pedido que seamos amigos, y la amistad es algo que no se le puede negar a nadie-

- tienes toda la razón, bueno, pues en ese caso mañana mismo hablaré con él, dime cuándo es tu día libre- dijo Albert asombrado por la decisión de su "hermana"

- pasado mañana- contestó rápidamente esta

- muy bien, entonces pasado mañana lo verás-

- veremos Albert, veremos, en su carta fue muy claro- reprendió Candy al rubio

Albert sonrió y aceptó que la cita era para tres y no para dos como él esperaba, aunque entendía a Terry, tal vez Candy no quería verlo a solas, además Albert también tenía ganas de verlo, después de todo también era su amigo.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- decía Sally, una compañera del trabajo de la rubia.

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Candy, saliendo de sus fantasías.

- es solo que hoy estas muy rara, parece que no estás aquí, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¡no me digas que estas enamorada!- los ojos de Sally se iluminaron con solo pensarlo.

Candy se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. Claro que eso para Sally fue suficiente para saber que no se equivocaba. –dime, ¿lo conozco, trabaja aquí?

- si Sally, lo conoces, pero no, no trabaja aquí, de hecho ni siquiera es de la ciudad, él trabaja en Nueva York, y vino a Chicago a verme, bueno a vernos, a Albert y a mí- contestó Candy con una mirada soñadora.

Sally puso una cara de confusión muy simpática, no creía conocer al amor de su amiga ya que ella nunca había visitado Nueva York- ay Candy, no te entiendo nada, ¿cómo voy a conocerlo?, si sabes que yo he salido muy pocas veces de la ciudad y nunca he estado en Nueva York. Por favor explícate- rogaba la enfermera.

Candy rio de buena gana, y le prometió a Sally que en cuanto salieran para el almuerzo le contaría todo. La enfermera aceptó y como no le gustaba enterarse de la vida de los demás, rogaba porque el tiempo pasara más rápido y así poder salir a "almorzar"

Después de hora y media de espera, Candy y Sally, salieron a un pequeño restaurant a unas cuadras del hospital, una vez que tomaron asiento y ordenaron Candy le contó a su amiga sobre Terry, intentando omitir los detalles que fueran tristes. Sally estaba perpleja, Candy conocía al famoso actor de Broadway, y más aún lo amaba y por lo que Candy le contó él también estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¡cielos Candy!, pues por lo que me dices no creo que venga solo a recuperar tu amistad, sino tu amor- dijo la chica muy convencida.

-¿tú crees?, pero en su carta dijo "seamos amigos", aunque no niego que todavía lo amo, y que sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra si pudiera estar a su lado, como una vez lo soñé- dijo la rubia enfermera, mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla.

- entonces lucha Candy, lucha por su amor, ya tienes una gran ventaja, él ya dio el primer paso, venir, a ti te toca lo más fácil, solo se tú misma, que eso es lo que el ama de ti, que eres una muchacha alegre y sencilla.

Candy agradeció las palabras de su amiga y el resto del día pensó en lo que le dijo.

- señor Andry, lo buscan- dijo Margaret, la secretaria del jefe de la familia Andry.

-¿quién?-

- un… actor… el joven Terruce Grandchester-

- bien, dile que pase, por favor- dijo Albert a su asistente.

-si señor-

- buenas tardes, señor Andry- dijo Terry, parado en el marco de la puerta

- ¡Terry! Pero qué alegría verte,- dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su viejo amigo- pero pasa, pasa- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte, espero no interrumpir- comentó el actor mientras tomaba asiento.

- para nada, estaba en mi descanso- respondió el rubio

-¿descanso?-

- sí, cuando hay mucho trabajo, para evitar un dolor de cabeza me doy un pequeño descanso, solo así evito volverme loco- contestó Albert mientras ofrecía a Terry un trago.- pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó rápidamente Albert- ¿nervioso?-

- si de hecho si, dime ¿aceptó verme?- preguntó el actor más nervioso que a punto de entrar a escena en alguna de sus obras.

- vaya Terry, ¿cómo decirte?- bromeó Albert, quedándose callado unos segundos, que al actor le parecieron horas- ¡si Terry!, quiere verte, de hecho mañana mismo, es su día libre así que, podrán estar juntos todo el día- dijo Albert divertido por la expresión del joven actor.

- menos mal, por tu actitud, creí que, Albert, no vuelvas a bromear así, te lo suplico- dijo Terry soltando un suspiro.

- lo siento, pero valió la pena, debiste ver tu cara- dijo el ahora empresario riendo.

- sí, que gracioso, pero bueno, entonces ahora a preparar todo-

- pero dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

- primero quisiera verlos en tu casa, claro si se puede- comentó el castaño.

- mi casa es tu casa Terry-

- gracias Albert, después quiero llevarlos a un restaurant muy especial-

- creí que no conocías muy bien Chicago- dijo Albert confundido.

- y no conozco, solo conozco dos lugares, el hotel en el que me hospedo, el restaurant del que te hablo, y bueno ahora tus oficinas, ya voy mejorando ya son tres- dijo Terry sonriendo

- de acuerdo, y, ¿cuál es el restaurant?, tal vez lo conozca- pregunto el rubio.

- tal vez, es el restaurant de mi tío, hermano de mi mamá-

- no sabía que tu mamá tuviera hermanos-

- yo tampoco, apenas me entere, bueno después de tener una relación más estrecha con ella-

- me alegra, que todo esté bien entre ustedes- dijo Albert sinceramente.

- gracias, y todo fue gracias a ella, a Candy-

Ya quiero verte:

Después de planear la reunión con Candy, Albert y Terry se despidieron, este último continuó con los planes para la "cita", se dirigió a una tienda de ropa para tener algo que usar para la ocasión, compró un elegante traje negro y una camisa con lo que se veía realmente apuesto. Al terminar de pagar fue directo con su tío, al que le explicó sobre la reunión con sus amigos y le pidió hacer algunos platillos especiales para Candy.

- no te preocupes Terry, todo estará listo, ¿sabes?, tengo una idea cerraremos temprano y así podrán estar solos sin ninguna preocupación o interrupción de tus admiradores- sugirió Eric, el tío del joven actor.

- te lo agradezco mucho, no había pensado en eso, que solo se quede un camarero por favor-

- descuida primo, yo me quedaré, claro si no te molesta- dijo Zara, una joven de la misma edad de Terry, delgada, con un hermoso cabello castaño largo, y unos angelicales ojos color miel.

- ¡claro que no me molesta Zara!, de hecho se los agradezco infinitamente- corrigió el actor a su prima, a la que en poco tiempo le había tomado un gran aprecio, junto con su tío Eric; que después de que este salió del restaurante para ir al banco, Terry estaba con su prima Zara en la cocina del lugar:

- ¿Zara?-

- dime Terry-

- quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podrías ayudarme?-

- si está en mis posibilidades, lo haré-

- gracias estoy seguro que sí, escucha, quiero hacer algo especial por Candy-

- ¿algo más?, vaya Terry, acaso ¿quieres que te baje las estrellas?-

- ¿las estrellas?, no claro que no, aunque no es mala idea, pero lo que quiero…

En la mansión Andry, Candy estaba impaciente porque llegara Albert, para poder preguntarle lo que harían al día siguiente.

- ¡Albert! Por fin llegas, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Candy mientras empujaba a Albert a la sala de estar.

- ah hola Candy, estoy bien, fue un día tranquilo en la oficina, gracias por preguntar- dijo Albert burlón

- me alegro, pero dime, hablaste con Terry, qué te dijo- preguntó la joven rubia impaciente.

- no te preocupes, nos veremos aquí en la casa, y después iremos a no sé dónde, pero tú tranquila, que en menos de 18 horas lo verás.

- gracias Albert, y dime ¿cómo te fue en la oficina?- preguntó Candy ya más tranquila-

Albert soltó tremenda carcajada, y Candy hizo pucheros: - ¿de qué te ríes?

- Candy, desde que llegue te dije cómo me fue en la oficina, claro que no me escuchaste, estás tan enamorada- contestó el rubio todavía riendo.

Candy se sonrojó tanto que su rostro parecía un tomate; - oh Albert, disculpa- dijo un poco apenada.

- tranquila Candy, no tienes que avergonzarte, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, y cuando es correspondido lo es aún más- dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie para ir al comedor a cenar.

- pero, él, ¿todavía me ama?- preguntó Candy

Albert giró para ver a su hermana, - claro que te ama Candy, de no ser así, no habría venido hasta aquí solo para verte.- dicho esto Albert continuó su camino hacia el comedor, ya que tenía un hambre voraz.

Durante la cena:

- ¿Albert?, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó Candy.

- ¿yo?, no, bueno sí, no lo sé Candy- contestó Albert no muy seguro de su respuesta.

- ¡¿cómo que no lo sabes?-

- así es Candy, he sentido amor por algunas mujeres, pero creo que con ninguna ha sido amor, no me mires así Candy- dijo Albert al ver la cara de Candy, que parecía enojada y confundida- supongo que algún día encontraré a la dueña de mi corazón, y de mi estómago también- bromeó el rubio.

-¿qué?-

- si Candy, dices que a los hombres se nos conquista desde el estómago-

- ¿en serio?- preguntó la joven

- bueno es solo un dicho, tu bien sabes que hay muchas maneras en que el amor se puede dar, y en todas las parejas es muy diferente- explicó Albert.

- si, tienes razón, hay muchas maneras, pero todas son muy bellas, y te dejan grandes recuerdos- contestó Candy pensativa.

- bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema, mañana tendré que ir unas cuantas horas a la oficina a revisar algunos pendientes, así que tendrás que atender a nuestro invitado tu sola- dijo Albert, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Candy, motivo por el cual esta se sonrojó de la emoción.

- bueno Terry, y así es como se hace, ¿entendiste?- preguntó Zara.

- creo que sí, no es tan difícil como parece- dijo el actor viendo la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿difícil?, pero si es de lo más sencillo, además no te voy a dejar hacer el trabajo a ti solo, yo te ayudaré, no quiero que quemes la cocina, o peor aún todo el restaurante- bromeó Zara

- descuida, no lo haré, y una vez más gracias. Dijo Terry sinceramente.

- de que, dime Terry, ¿la quieres mucho verdad?- dijo la señorita.

- si Zara, la quiero, o mejor dicho la amo con el corazón- contestó el castaño.

- y por qué no se lo dices- cuestionó Zara.

- porque no quiero cometer errores esta vez, quiero conquistarla otra vez, cortejarla, mimarla, llevarle flores, recitarle poesía, o lo que sea que tenga que hacer para volver a estar con ella- contestó el muchacho muy serio y decidido.

- ya veo, entonces, manos a la obra, que mañana todo tiene que salir perfecto- dijo la joven, y le regaló una sonrisa a su primo.

- gracias- repitió Terry.

Poco tiempo después de limpiar la cocina, Zara y Terry salieron del lugar, este último decidió acompañar a su prima hasta su casa, para después irse al hotel en el que se hospedaba; después de llegar Terry se cambió de ropa y se metió directamente a la cama, soñando con un futuro al lado de su querida Pecosa; - mañana Candy, mañana, podré verte otra vez- suspiró y musitó un "te amo", para que segundos después quedara completamente dormido.

En la habitación de Candy, algo similar sucedía, después de asearse y ponerse un camisón, Candy rogaba por que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, para que en pocas horas pudiera estar cerca de su rebelde duque: - te amo Terry, te amo, y siempre lo haré- dicho esto la joven rubia quedó profundamente dormida.

hola Klaudya: espero te guste la continuación. saludos y gracias por tu tiempo para leerme.

hi! Ascella Star; gracias por leer mi soñado final de Candy, espero te guste


	3. Chapter 3

la huida que nos unió:

este es un mini, mini capitulo, donde por fin se encuentran nuestros tortolitos, espero les guste.

El día había llegado, Candy se levantó temprano, tomó un largo y relajante baño, cuando bajó a desayunar Albert informó a Candy que Terry llegaría a las 11:00 en punto; también le avisó que regresaría a las 2 de la tarde, aunque no tenía ningún pendiente en la oficina decidió darles tiempo de estar un tiempo a solas.

Candy terminó de desayunar y decidió hacer una visita especial; se dirigió a las caballerizas y en el último lugar pudo ver a un hermoso caballo blanco, al que nadie montaba, solo ella le tenia gran afecto al animal, sin duda el corcel que alguna vez montó Anthony Brower.

La rubia tomó un cepillo, y comenzó a cepillar al animal, mientras lo hacía le contaba lo feliz que estaba de que en unos cuantos minutos iba a encontrarse con Terry, el caballo estaba un poco inquieto, pero la Señorita Pecas, supo como calmarlo. Cuando terminó su labor eran ya 10:30, así que salió corriendo de las caballerizas y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa; eligió un hermoso y fresco vestido blanco que la hacía lucir encantadora, y aunque Candy no era de las que usaban maquillaje por un momento lo pensó, pero poco después recordó lo que Sally le había dicho el día anterior "se tu misma", decidió poner en práctica su consejo y no se maquilló, solo sujeto su cabello con una cinta, ya que este por los rizos era un poco rebelde.

La rubia se contemplaba en el espejo, (cosa rara en ella, sin duda Terry provocaba grandes sensaciones en ella), cuando Dorothy llamó a la puerta:

- adelante- contestó la rubia.- Dorothy entró.

- Candy, tienes visita-

Está claro que Candy sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que se dio un íltimo vistazo en el espejo, y salió de su habitación igual que una bala, bajó las escaleras de la misma manera, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala, moderó su paso para recuperar el aliento, y después de tanto esperar, entró:

Y ahí estaba él, de espaldas, contemplando una pintura, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa impecablemente blanca, su cabello estaba tan largo como Candy lo recordaba, claro que; ¿estaba más alto?, ¿más fuerte?, ¿más varonil?.

Cuando Candy dio un paso más para adentrarse en la habitación, Terry giró para verla: y, al fin, ahí estaba ella, se veía simplemente radiante, ¿estaba más alta?, ¿más delgada?, ¿más… femenina?


	4. Chapter 4

la huida que nos unió:

- hola Terry- dijo la recién llegada con una tímida pero honesta sonrisa.

- ¡Candy!- dijo este, y sin dudarlo ambos cortaron la poca distancia que los separaba para darse un amistoso abrazo.

- que alegría me da verte- dijo la rubia, cuando se separaron.

- a mi también me da gusto verte, creí que no ibas a querer verme- contestó Terry.

- te diré lo mismo que a Albert, la amistad no se le niega a nadie- contestó Candy sin saber lo que sus palabras significaban para el actor.

- "amigos", será acaso que ya no me ama, ¡vamos Terry!, no pienses en eso, además vienes a reconquistarla ¿no?- se reprendió a sí mismo.

- pero que descortés soy, siéntate Terry, te ofrezco algo de tomar- ofreció la rubia.

- gracias Candy, así estoy bien- contestó el actor tomando asiento en un cómodo sofá para dos- pero dime, ¿cómo has estado?, Albert me dijo que sigues trabajando.

- así es, ese fue el trato, si Albert me dejaba seguir trabajando, yo vendría a vivir aquí con él y la Sra. Elroy-

- supongo que a ella no le agradó mucho la idea, debe ser una anciana amargada y anticuada ¿no?- bromeó Terry (aunque en lo personal no se equivocaba)-

- ¡Terry!, respétala, ahora es totalmente diferente, aunque le encanta reprenderme, pero ahora ya no me siento mal cuando lo hace- dijo Candy contemplando el sillón que solía ocupar cuando estaba en la sala de estar.

- nunca cambiarás Candy, siempre justificando a los demás, ahora me vas a salir con que Eliza ahora es buena- dijo Terry sarcástico.

- ¡claro que no!, por desgracia Eliza nunca cambiará, le pase lo que le pase- dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡milagro!, la primera persona que no justificas, ¡milagro!- dijo él, elevando los brazos hacia el cielo.

- el que nunca cambiará serás tú, te burlas de todo mundo, no quiero saber lo que dices a mis espaldas- dijo la enfermera con una expresión "molesta", pero aunque lo intentara no podía enfadarse con Terry.

- no Candy, eso si que no, a ti, a mi mamá y a Albert, son las únicas personas a las que respeto- contestó el joven con una sonrisa que derrite a todas.

Candy rió, y Terry se le unió; cuando ella tuvo una idea:

- ven, quiero mostrarte algo muy especial- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, lo que provocó en Terry, una extraña ´pero hermosa sensación.

Candy lo guió hasta su querido Portal de las Rosas, las flores estaban en su mejor época, parecían felices, de que Candy estuviera con ellas, ya que cada vez que podía, pasaba horas con ellas, contándoles como le había ido en el hospital, o como estaba Albert , Annie, Patty, la Sra. Elroy, en fin ellas eran como su diario, con las que podía confiar, por eso decidió llevar a Terry a ese lugar tan especial para ella y el resto de la familia Andry.

Cuando Terry vio aquel hermoso lugar, se sorprendió por su belleza, admiró cada detalle, todas las flores eran hermosas, pero solo una llamó su atención, un hermoso rosal blanco, que le recordó:

- el amor es ciego, y la locura siempre lo acompaña- dijo en un murmullo, pero para Candy fue muy claro.

- ¿qué dijiste?-

- estas rosas me recordaron un poema sobre los sentimientos-

- ¿de qué trata?-

- sobre el amor, la locura, y todos los sentimientos que el ser humano es capaz de sentir-

- cuéntamelo, por favor- pidió Candy como una niña pequeña.

- Cuenta la leyenda que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Cuando el ABURRIMIENTO había bostezado por tercera vez, la LOCURA, les propuso:

- ¿jugamos al escondite? - La INTRIGA levanto la ceja, y la CURIOSIDAD sin poder contenerse preguntó:

- ¿al escondite? ¿y cómo es eso?

-Es un juego -explicó la LOCURA - en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden y, cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes al que encuentre, ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego.

Candy puso más atención:

El ENTUSIASMO se halló secundado por la EUFORIA. La ALEGRÍA dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la DUDA, e incluso a la APATÍA a la que nunca le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar. La VERDAD prefirió no esconderse; ¿Para qué? si al final siempre le encontraban y la SOBERBIA opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo, lo que le molestaba era que la idea no había sido suya), y la COBARDÍA prefirió no arriesgarse...

- Uno, dos, tres... - comenzó a contar la LOCURA.

La primera en esconderse fue la PEREZA, que, como siempre, se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino.

La FE subió al cielo, y la ENVIDIA ( en este caso Eliza, comentó Terry) se escondió tras la sombra del TRIUNFO, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.

La GENEROSIDAD (o sea tú Candy, agrego el actor) casi no alcanzaba a esconderse; cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos: ¿que si un lago cristalino? ¡Ay ideal para la BELLEZA!; ¿que si la rendija de un árbol? ¡Perfecto para la TIMIDEZ!; ¿que si el vuelo de una mariposa? ¡lo mejor para la VOLUPTUOSIDAD!; ¿que si una ráfaga de viento? ¡Magnífico para la LIBERTAD! Así que termino por ocultarse en un rayito de sol.

El EGOÍSMO, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo...eso sí, sólo para él. (ésta es otra característica de Eliza-dijo Terry- oh vamos, Terry, sigue contando la historia-)

La MENTIRA se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arcoiris), y la PASIÓN y el DESEO en el centro de los volcanes, el OLVIDO... ¡se me olvidó donde se escondió!... pero no es lo importante.

Cuando la LOCURA contaba 999999 el AMOR aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado, hasta que divisó un rosal y, enternecido decidió esconderse entre sus flores.

-¡Un millón!- contó la LOCURA y comenzó a buscar.

La primera en aparecer fue la PEREZA, sólo a tres pasos de la piedra. – Candy sonrió al imaginarse a la pereza-

Después escuchó a la FE discutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre zoología, y a la PASIÓN y al DESEO los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. – la rubia solo se sonrojó al imaginarse esta otra escena-

En un descuido encontró a la ENVIDIA, y claro, pudo deducir donde estaba el TRIUNFO.

Al EGOÍSMO no tuvo ni que buscarlo; él solito salió desesperado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la BELLEZA.

Y con la DUDA resulto más fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aún en qué lado esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos: el TALENTO entre la hierba fresca, la ANGUSTIA en una oscura cueva, la MENTIRA detrás del arcoíris... (¡mentira, sí ella estaba en el fondo del océano!), y hasta el OLVIDO, al que ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando al escondite.

Pero solo el AMOR no aparecía por ningún sitio.

La LOCURA buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas y, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, divisó un rosal y las rosas... Y tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó. Las espinas había herido en los ojos al AMOR, la LOCURA no sabía qué hacer para disculparse; lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón, y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó al escondite en la tierra, el amor es ciego y la locura siempre, siempre le acompaña.- cuando Terry terminó de narrar, una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Candy-

- Candy, disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar- se disculpó Terry, preocupado por su Pecosa, y se sentía culpable.

- descuida Terry, es solo que, es muy lindo lo que acabas de decir, y tiene razón, por amor, hacemos cosas sin pensar, y de las que a veces nos arrepentimos- dijo Candy, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- tienes razón- contestó Terry, y ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en el pasado, y en lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiesen separado, cuando, de repente, los gritos de una de las mucamas se escuchó:

- señorita Candy, Señorita Candy- dijo una jovencita al entrar al Portal.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

- el caballo… el caballo del Señor Anthony… ha escapado- dijo la mujer recuperando el aliento.

- ¿qué?, pero cómo- preguntó Candy

- cuando Franz, lo sacó a que diera una vuelta, se puso muy inquieto, y se echó a correr, Franz intentó detenerlo, pero con una patada lo tiró al suelo- contestó la mucama.

- ¡no puede ser!, tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Candy mientras caminaba para ir en busca del corcel- oh, disculpa Terry, pero tengo que ir, si algo le pasa a ese caballo….- dijo Candy con cara de angustia.

- descuida Candy, voy contigo- dijo Terry, dirigiéndose a la rubia, para ir en busca del animal.

- gracias- fue lo único que puedo decir.

Cada uno montó un caballo, y se dispusieron a cabalgar, fueron a los lugares más cercanos de la mansión, pero no encontraron rastro de él.

- es imposible, Candy, nunca lo encontraremos, tal vez alguien lo encuentre y lo reconozca, y, lo traiga de vuelta- dijo Terry vencido.

La joven no se daría por vencida, tal vez Terry tenía razón, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir buscando, cuando:

- ¡no puede ser!- dijo y en seguida, guió a su caballo, a aquella pradera, donde fue escenario de aquel fatal accidente.

- ¡Candy!, ¡espera!- gritó Terry, tratando de dar alcance a la rubia- cuando al fin llegaron, se escuchó claramente como relinchó un caballo, y a unos cuantos metros, ahí estaba.

- ¿es aquél?- preguntó Terry- Candy solo asintió- espera aquí Candy, yo voy-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella terrible escena se presentaba en frente de Candy. Terry estaba a punto de saltar, tan alto como lo hizo Anthony la última vez.

- ¡no Terry!- gritó Candy, comenzando a llorar-

El aludido, escuchó el grito de su amada, e hizo frenar al caballo, cuando giró a verla, ella lloraba inconsolablemente-

-¡¿Candy?- dijo Terry, dirigiéndose hacia ella- tranquila Candy- Terry bajó del caballo, y ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo, cuando esta tocó tierra, se aferró a Terry, y lloro aún más. Entre sollozos, ella solo pudo decir- no quiero perderte-

- aquí estoy Candy, tranquila.- intentó consolarla, aunque se la hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver sufrir a su querida Pecosa-

- no quiero perderte a ti también- dijo ella aun llorando.- no te vayas-

- no voy a ir a ningún lado Candy, voy a estar contigo hasta que tú quieras- dijo Terry abrazándola más fuerte.

- me lo prometes- preguntó Candy, viendo a los ojos a Terry.

Este solo asintió, y…. sin dudarlo más… la besó, sellando aquella promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir a como diera lugar. El beso fue correspondido por Candy, aquel beso que comenzó con lágrimas, terminó en risas e ilusiones para ambos. Ahora nada ni nadie los iba a separar, estaban juntos hasta el fin.

El corcel blanco, como si hubiera terminado una tarea, regresó con ellos, sin protestar. Había ayudado a Candy a encontrar su felicidad, la ayudó a superar aquella pérdida de años atrás, con la que inconscientemente había creado una barrera para el amor, que se había hecho aún más fuerte el día que se separó de Terry en Nueva York.

Quiero aclarar que en esta parte me permití soñar con Anthony, que amaba tanto a Candy, que aun después de muerto, la ayudó a encontrar su felicidad, y el único complice que encontró, que no diría nada fue su fiel corcel, ya que si se le "aparecía" a Albert, éste pensaría que se habría vuelto loco, y loco, pues no tendría muchas posibilidades de encontrar el amor, como planeo que lo haga.

Espero les guste este capítulo, tal vez no es el mejor, pero creo que nos permite soñar, y pensar que el amor, es capaz de todo, ya que como bien nos dijo Terry, la locura siempre lo acompaña.

gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y me disculpo por el micro capítulo anterior, pero apenas entre a la escuela, y no había tenido tiempo de escribrir:

Raquu; gracias por leerme, espero te guste esta historia, es mi primera vez, así que espero sugerencias para mejorar; saludos :)

Brenda Grandchester; hola, en serio me disculpo por el tercer capítulo, pero seguro tu endiendes, la esuela, tareas, trabajos, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido esta semana, gracias por tu tiempo.

Lady Karen Grandchester; hola, lo sé, lo sé, una vez más me discupo, pero auí esta este capitulo que ya quedó mejor, espero te guste.

gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo, para leer este fic, espero muchos comentarios, y si creen que hay algo en que pueda mejorar, por favor digánmelo.

saludos a todas. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Regresando a la mansión, ya en el establo después de guardar a cada caballo:

- vamos Terry- dijo Candy extendiéndole su mano

Él la tomó y la beso- ahora voy Candy, quiero asegurarme de que este amigo quede bien encerrado- dijo dirigiéndose al animal y guiñándole un ojo a ella.

- está bien- dijo algo confundida, dio media vuelta y se encaminó al interior de la mansión.

Terry comenzó a acariciar al animal poco a poco para ganarse su confianza, cuando el corcel cedió el joven comenzó a hablar:

- gracias amigo, gracias por ayudarnos a estar juntos de nuevo, aunque yo venía ya dispuesto a todo por ella, pero aun así gracias. Y, gracias Anthony, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que tú hiciste todo esto posible, no te conocí pero estoy seguro que amas a Candy y que deseas lo mejor para ella, te prometo que la haré feliz, ella, ha sufrido mucho y no merece derramar una lágrima más de tristeza, haré todo lo posible porque ella sea feliz ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella, gracias Anthony.- Terry salió del establo y siguió el rumbo que hacía unos momentos había tomado Candy, entró a la mansión y caminó a la sala donde estaba ella, el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Estaba de espaldas contemplando el jardín, se sentía inmensamente feliz, por fin estaba al lado del amor de su vida. Cuando sintió que unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban dándole protección, paz y amor. Terry la estrechó más fuerte y depositó un beso en su mejilla, susurrando un TE AMO cerca de su oreja, lo que causo tremendo escalofrío en Candy, ella sonrió y giró para verlo de frente. Se contemplaron unos segundos, no hacían falta palabras, sus miradas se decían todo: te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, siempre estaré a tu lado. Eran los pensamientos que ambos tenían.<p>

El que rompió el silencio fue Terry:

- quiero darte algo- dijo buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó un anillo de plata con las máscaras de la Comedia y la Tragedia del Teatro, estaban finamente definidas, el tamaño era perfecto para la mano de Candy- espero te guste- dijo ¡¿tímido y sonrojado?.

- ¡la Comedia y la Tragedia!- dijo emocionada poniéndose el anillo- es hermoso Terry, gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- me alegra que te guste, ¿sabes? Me encanta esta representación, no solo por referirse al teatro, de hecho creo que tiene más que ver con la vida real, a veces estamos tan felices y llenos de vida, con ganas de hacer tantas cosas, de conocer nuevos lugares, de experimentar nuevas cosas, y otras estamos de lo peor, pensando que somos las únicas personas que sufrimos cuando hay a otras a las que les va peor. Me gustaría que cuando lo uses recuerdes que algo muy importante, que gracias a ti me aventuré en busca de mi sueño de ser actor, y otra que estas caretas representan nuestra historia, lo que creímos había terminado en un triste final terminó con nosotros aquí, juntos, para siempre- terminó de hablar y Candy lo abrazó muy fuerte, él correspondió a su abrazo y besó su frente después de haberse separado.

* * *

><p>Ya eran mas de las dos de la tarde y Albert o aparecía por ningún lado- pero, ¿dónde estará?- dijo Candy dando de vueltas por toda la habitación.<p>

- tal vez tuvo un compromiso- contestó Terry despreocupado.

- no lo creo, dijo que hoy no tenía ningún pendiente- en ese momento entró Dorothy con un sobre en la mano.

- Candy esto es para ti, es del Sr. Albert- dijo extendiéndole el sobre. La chica lo tomó y sacó el contenido:

_Candy y Terry:_

_Surgió algo importante en la oficina y no podré llegar hasta la noche, disfruten su día juntos._

_Albert._

- parece que tenías razón, tuvo trabajo y no llegará hasta la noche- dijo sentándose junto a él, para ser bien recibida con un abrazo.

* * *

><p>En una tienda de ropa para damas de Chicago:<p>

Zara elegía un vestido para la noche, ella no quería sentarse a la mesa con los amigos de su primo, pero él había insistido tanto que tuvo que ceder, así que tenía que comprar un vestido para la ocasión. Estaba indecisa entre un vestido azul cielo y uno palo de rosa, se probó ambos y le gustaron pero -¿para qué quieres otro vestido?, ya tienes demasiados Zara- se reprendía interiormente, así que regañada por ella misma eligió el vestido azul. Pero no se percató que un joven la venía observando desde que la había visto entrar a la tienda. – esa chica es hermosa, ¿y si le hablo? ¡Pero que rayos estás pensando! ¿Qué va a pensar de ti si estás solo en una tienda de ropa de mujer? ¡Qué eres "raro"! cuando solo necesitas comprar algo para tu hermana, hoy va a ser una noche muy especial para ella- se reprendió esperando que la señorita que lo estaba atendiendo se apresurara y pudiera salir de ahí.

- señor tengo estos dos vestidos, es lo nuevo, nos acaban de llegar de París- dijo mostrándole dos vestidos uno era el mismo rosa que Zara se había probado y otro que le agradó más para su hermana era uno verde agua con una cinta en la parte de la cintura-

- gracias, me llevo éste- dijo señalando el verde- quisiera que lo mandaran a- ordenó anotando en una tarjeta la dirección de su casa.

- será un placer Señor Andry- dijo la encargada dando media vuelta para ir a envolver el vestido.

- ambos se le veían muy bien, ¿por qué no lleva los dos?- preguntó la joven que atendía a Zara-

- gracias, pero solo necesito uno, además mi padre me diría "¡más vestidos! ¡No sé para que las mujeres necesitan tanta ropa!"- contestó imitando a su padre.

- ya entiendo, hombres, nunca podrían entendernos- contestó la otra joven sonriente-

Zara solo sonrió y asintió, pagó su vestido y salió de aquella tienda, dirigiéndose a su casa. El joven que se había admirado con ella escuchó la conversación que tuvo con la encargada y concordó con la empleada con que nunca entenderían a las mujeres.

* * *

><p>Una hora después Candy recibió aquel vestido que Albert había elegido para ella. – es hermoso, Albert siempre piensa en mí-<p>

- Candy ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Terry.

- mmm, claro- contestó.

- bueno te invito a cenar, ya que Albert va a tardar que te parece si nos adelantamos y cuando llegue que le digan que nos alcance- ofreció Terry.

- así que me querían abandonar- se escuchó la voz de Albert, que estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Albert! Al fin llegas- dijo Candy

- lo siento, ya sabes, hubo una larga y aburrida reunión en la empresa de la que no me podía zafar- justificó Albert pero en verdad no había trabajado en todo el día, después de comprar el vestido de Candy había pasado toda la tarde pensando en quien podía ser aquella joven que la había impresionado tanto- pero escuché que ya se iban ¿no?

- así es y qué bueno que llegas, así podremos irnos juntos- ofreció Terry.

- me parece perfecto, denme unos minutos necesito cambiarme de ropa, y Candy, ¿por qué no usas tu vestido nuevo?- dijo Albert.

- lo haré Albert, Terry en seguida vuelvo- dijo dándole un fugaz besó y salió corriendo para su habitación.

- mujeres- dijo Terry- ¿Quién las entiende?

- tienes razón- dijo recordando a aquella joven en la tienda- bueno yo también necesito cambiarme, ya vuelvo- dijo Albert saliendo también de la sala.

Terry volvió a sentarse dispuesto a esperar a su novia y a su amigo.

* * *

><p>melodya77: hola, pues aquí esta otra parte de la historia espero te guste. Saludos<p>

Galaxylam84: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, respecto al poema, no es mío, ojalá yo tuviera semejante creatividad, el poema lo puedes encontrar como La Historia de los Sentimientos. me encanta el poema, lo conozc desde pequeña y se encuentra en mis favoritos, me legra muuucho que también te gustara.

raqhu: hola, gracias, en verdad es muy lindo abrir mi correo y encontrar reviews de ustedes, y la verdad queria agregar algo de Anthony aquí ya que él es mi favorito, quiero escribir una historia con él pero todavia no encuentro como jejeje. Saludos y GRACIAS

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS EN LA MANERA EN LA QUE LA DESARROLLO Y EN LO CORTOS QUE SON, PERO ES MI PRIMERA VEZ Y TODAVIA NO TENGO MUCHA PRÁCTICA PARA LA NARRATIVA.

SALUDOS A TODAS. :)


	6. Chapter 6

un capítulo más de esta historia, ya saben, quejas y sugerencias... dejen un comentario :)

* * *

><p>Después de diez minutos de espera el primero en bajar fue Albert, se veía tan elegante, joven, varonil, divinamente encantador con un traje color gris, camisa blanca y sin corbata.<p>

Cuando Terry lo vio casi no lo reconoció ya que nunca lo había visto así, y como hermanos que eran pudo decir que Albert no era un mal partido para nadie, esto le hizo cuestionarse por qué no tenía novia o alguna relación amorosa más formal.

- Candy bajará en unos minutos, dime cómo te fue esta tarde, pude notar que ya están juntos de nuevo por el beso que te dio antes de subir- dijo Albert esperando obtener información sobre el tema de sus mejores amigos.

- así es Albert, ahora si estamos juntos y ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar- contestó un Terry ilusionado con la sola idea de que su Pecosa era solo de él

- me alegro por ustedes, pero dime, ¿cómo pasó todo tan rápido?- preguntó el rubio. Terry le contó a grandes rasgos como había sucedido todo, desde que llegó, hasta el momento en que salieron en busca del caballo.

En la habitación de Candy:

Ya estaba completamente lista, Albert no se había equivocado al momento de elegir el vestido, le quedaba perfecto, como si hubiera sido confeccionado exclusivamente para ella, usaba unos zapatos con un pequeño y discreto tacón, su cabello lo sujeto con una diadema con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, regalo de Annie, un poco de color a sus mejillas y a sus labios era el complemento para que se viera perfecta. Tomó su abrigo y echó un último vistazo al espejo, y le encantó lo que este reflejaba.

Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras, encontró a Terry y a Albert parados al pie de la escalera, Terry quedó maravillado, su Pecosa se veía bellísima, tan natural y femenina, "soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo", pensó Terry. Cuando la joven tocó el último escalón Terry le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó con una angelical sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar, olvidándose por completo de Albert. Este al darse cuenta que iba a ser un mal tercio durante la velada dudó en ir, pero quería ver lo que sucedía con aquellos tortolos. "que ellos no me vean, no quiere decir que yo tampoco los vea", pensó el rubio, y siguió a aquella pareja de enamorados.

**CANDY**

- veamos si está todo listo. La mesa está preparada, la comida, estará perfecta para cuando lleguen, el postre, vaya el postre está delicioso- pensó Zara probándolo- creo que será lo mejor de la velada.

Zara se veía muy linda con su vestido azul, por una extraña razón se había esmerado más de la cuenta en su arreglo, se sentía a gusto con su atuendo. Cuando se miraba en el espejo del tocador escuchó como un auto se estacionaba en la puerta del lugar. Salió rápido del tocador para ir por los invitados de su primo.

**CANDY**

"la cuna del amor", era el nombre del, restaurante; era un lugar grande con una planta alta y una terraza, abarcaba gran parte de la calle, en la que había algunos otros comercios con un estilo hogareño, todos llevaban el nombre de alguna familia o persona. Albert se sorprendió por el nombre del restaurante sin saber que guardaba una gran historia de amor.

Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, cuando una joven salió del establecimiento:

- buenas noches, pasen por favor- dijo amablemente dirigiéndolos al interior del lugar.

Terry le dio el paso a Candy y después a Albert, al final entró él y cerró la puerta.

- Candy, Albert, les presento a mi prima Zara. Zara ella es Candy y él Albert, mi mejor amigo-

El rubio no podía creer lo que veía, ella, era la misma mujer que había visto en la tienda, la mujer que lo cautivó con su belleza. Era la prima de Terry.

Candy se extrañó al escuchar a su novio ¿prima?- un placer, soy Candy- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Zara- contestó correspondiendo el saludo y fijo su mirada en Albert, que se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Cuando este reaccionó

- William Albert Andry- dijo tomando la mano de Zara y besándola como todo un caballero.

- encantada Sr. Andry-

- solo dígame Albert-

- entonces no me hables de usted, solo Zara por favor-

- de acuerdo Zara-

-bueno pues tomen asiento por favor- dijo señalando una mesa, adornada muy elegante. Los tres jóvenes siguieron las instrucciones y al llegar Terry ofreció el lugar a Candy y se sentó junto a ella. Albert hizo lo mismo con Zara pero esta amablemente lo rechazo ya que tenía que ver que todo estuviera listo para la cena.

-¿pero cómo?- preguntó Candy- ¿no vas a cenar con nosotros?

- si pero yo voy a servir la cena- contestó

- de ninguna manera, disculpen pero no puedo permitirlo- dijo Albert

- calma, yo le voy a ayudar- contestó Terry divertido por la actitud de Albert, no había duda que era un caballero.

- ¿qué?- preguntó Candy

- así es, esta es una cena privada y mi prima y yo los atenderemos como es debido- dicho esto Terry se levantó y fue por una botella de vino que ya estaba lista- pero quiten esas caras, lo que sucede es que quería estar a solas con ustedes, para pasar mejor la cena y Zara accedió a ayudarme- explicó Terry ante la cara de confusión de su novia y amigo-

- pues aclarado el asunto, disculpen iré por el primer platillo- dijo Zara dando media vuelta riendo interiormente por las expresiones de los comensales. Aunque después reaccionó y recordó a Albert. ¡era el mismo caballero de la tienda!

El primer platillo fue una deliciosa crema de espárragos, cocinada por Zara.- es deliciosa- pensó Albert.

El ambiente era muy agradable, los cuatro platicaban de todo, desde las travesuras de Candy hasta las de Terry, que eran muchas.

- ¿cómo se encontraron?- preguntó Albert- tu prima y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Terry cuando esta había ido por el siguiente platillo, y el más importante, el postre.

- es una rara historia. Verán fue el cumpleaños de mi madre y organizó una fiesta en Nueva York, invitó a todos sus amigos, y claro a mi tío Eric, su esposa y a mi prima, yo llegué a la fiesta y no conocía a nadie, aunque todos me conocían a mí, así que aburrido me fui a sentar a un rincón de la casa y mi querida prima como no le gusta hacer nuevas amistades comenzó a platicar conmigo- narró Terry.

- pero la verdad fue que me aburrió, Terry no decía nada, solo si, no, claro, "aja", así que me fui a platicar con mi tía Eleonor y cuando estuvimos reunidos nos presentó, y me enteré de que el chico aburrido con el que intenté sostener una conversación era nada más y nada menos que el famoso y aburrido actor Terry Grandchester.- terminó de contar Zara cuando ponía sobre la mesa una tarta de fresa- espero disfruten del postre, creo que es la parte más importante de esta cena, ¿cierto Terry?

- sí- contestó este son un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Candy viendo la tarta que se veía deliciosa.

- ah, porque, TERRY LA PREPARÓ- contestó zara mientras partía un pedazo y los pasaba a Candy que estaba ansiosa por probarla.

- ¡¿en serio? Terry ¿tú la preparaste?- preguntó Candy

- algo así, aunque Zara hizo casi todo- dijo Terry

- jajaja

- cariño está deliciosa- dijo Candy besando la mejilla del sonrojado actor.

- ¿en serio te gustó?-

-claro que sí, está deliciosa, ¿cierto Albert?, ¿Albert?- preguntó al ver el lugar vacío.

**CANDY**

- Así que primos eh-

- sí, fue una gran sorpresa saberlo, y para mi papá también-

-¿son muy unidos cierto?

- así es, soy hija única y solo tengo a mis papas y ellos a mí, claro que también tenemos "la cuna del amor"

- ¿"la cuna del amor"?-

- es un nombre extraño para un simple restaurante, pero este lugar ha sido testigo de muchos acontecimientos-

-¿cuánto tiempo tiene este lugar?-

- mmm, 10 años, antes esto era un parque y cuando lo iban a destruir mis papás decidieron comprarlo, junto con otras personas a las que este lugar significa tanto.-

Albert quería saber aquella historia pero no se atrevía a preguntar hasta que Zara comenzó:

- este parque fue escenario de muchas historias, romances, peleas, reconciliaciones, incluso bodas, hace mucho tiempo, mis padres se conocieron aquí, aquí se hicieron novios, se comprometieron y mi mamá le dio la noticia a papá sobre mi nacimiento, yo di mis primeros pasos en este mismo lugar, así que tiene un valor muy especial para nosotros. Y como aquí nació el amor de mis queridos padres decidieron ponerle ese nombre al restaurante, los otros comercios también tienen su historia, como habrás notado todos tienen el nombre de alguna familia, persona o algo que para la gente que no conoce la historia del lugar es solo un nombre pero todo encierra grandes historias- contó Zara a Albert.

- vaya, pues sí que le queda bien el nombre, y encaja perfecto con Candy y Terry, ¿no?-

- sí, creo que sí, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado, creí que le iba a costar más trabajo a mi primo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el amor lo puede todo- dijo zara suspirando.

- tienes razón, ahora dime, la tarta la hizo él-

- sí, me pidió que le enseñara a prepararla especialmente para ella, y debo decir que tiene un buen sazón- dijo riendo.

- sí, pero en lo personal me gustaron más los primeros platillos, ¿tú cocinaste?-

- si- contestó la chica sonrojada-

- "a los hombres se les conquista desde el estómago"- pensó Albert y la conversación que había tenido con Candy se hizo presente en su cabeza, "pero que estás pensando, una chica tan hermosa como ella debe tener novio, o incluso prometido"- ¿puedo pre…

- será mejor que entremos, ya los dejamos solos mucho tiempo- dijo Zara dejando a Albert a la mitad de su pregunta.

**CANDY**

- te amo, pecosa, te amo- decía Terry, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la rubia.

- yo también te amo, Terry, te amo- contestó correspondiendo el beso.

- Candy, dentro de una semana comienzan los ensayos para una nueva obra, ¿te gustaría pasar unos días en Nueva York?

- me encantaría, pero debo pedir permiso en el Hospital-

- no creo que sea problema, pero está bien, solo espero que no te pongan ningún pero- contestó el joven, ya que en verdad quería llevar a Candy con él.

- estoy segura de que darán permiso, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa- solo si me prometes algo-

- lo que quieras es tuyo-

- mmm. Está bien, lo que quiero es que me prepares otra tarta- dijo Candy probando una vez más aquel postre.

- tramposa, ahora me vas a tener de tu cocinero personal, fue mala idea, ya que te encantan los dulces- dijo besándola una vez más- pero acepto, por ti haré hasta lo imposible.

-¿se divierten?- preguntó Zara

- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Candy cuando Albert llegó justo detrás de Zara-

- salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la noche es hermosa, ¿verdad?- contestó él

- sí, la luna está divina, y las estrellas se ven hermosas- contestó la joven, que admiraba contemplar el cielo, algo en común que tenía con el jefe de los Andry.

En ese momento Candy bostezó

- será mejor que nos vayamos, si no Candy se quedará dormida aquí- dijo Albert, aunque él no quería irse.

Se escucharon las risas de tres personas, mientras Candy hacía una cara divertida de "enojo".

Cerraron el lugar y Zara se despidió de Albert, Terry y Candy

- ¿pero, cómo te vas a ir?- preguntó Candy

- ah no te preocupes mi padre me dejó el auto para poder irme-

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Terry

- no te preocupes Terry, no me pasará nada- contestó la chica despreocupada

- no me agrada la idea que una señorita esté sola en la noche, mejor te acompañamos hasta tu casa, y ya después nos iremos nosotros más tranquilos- propuso Albert-

- no quiero desviarlos de su camino, además tú mismo dijiste que Candy ya está cansada y supongo que mañana tendrá que trabajar.

- oh pero Albert tiene razón, además aun no estoy tan cansada, por favor déjanos acompañarte- pidió la joven enfermera, Terry secundó a su novia y con una mirada le dijo a su prima que aceptara-

- de acuerdo, vamos-

- perfecto, que te parece si dejamos aquí tu auto y te llevamos en el mío- ofreció Albert abriendo la puerta de su automóvil-

Zara solo asintió y se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado su auto, para después abordar el auto de Albert. Ella se sentó al frente y Terry y Candy atrás; pocas cuadras adelante zara volteó a ver a la pareja ya que se habían quedado callados, cuando los vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Albert se dio cuenta y con la mirada le preguntó qué ocurría, ella le señalo la escena y al verla él también sonrió: ambos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, Candy apoyada sobre el pecho de él, y Terry la abrazaba protegiéndola.

-aquí es- señaló Zara- gracias por traerme- Albert bajó del auto y corrió a abrirle la puerta

- espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo él

- estoy segura que así será, en la fiesta de compromiso de esos dos, en la boda y en otros acontecimientos- contestó la chica. Giró a ver al interior del auto y con la mano se despidió de la pareja que había despertado.

- hasta pronto Zara- dijo el rubio besando la mano de la joven

- hasta pronto Albert-


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODAS! PUES AQUÍ DANDO LATA DE NUEVO, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO COMENTARIOS!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta:<p>

- adelante- se escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro

- Dr. Buenos días- saludó Candy

- señorita Andry, pase por favor, tome asiento, dígame que se le ofrece- contestó el médico de buena manera

"está de buen humor"- pensó la recién llegada- gracias- dijo tomando asiento-

- y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó él

- Dr. Quisiera pedirle un permiso para ausentarme por unos del hospital, bueno de hecho para tomar unas vacaciones- Candy fue directo al punto, sin rodeos, deseaba salir de inmediato a Nueva York con Terry

El doctor quedó pensativo por un momento, miró a la chica con cierta extrañeza- me sorprende que pida vacaciones, siempre las ha rechazado, diciendo que prefería dedicarse a su trabajo- dijo el Dr. Muy serio, lo pensó unos segundos más- por lo que no tengo objeción, bien merecidas se las tiene, puede salir cuando quiera- terminó el hombre.

El corazón de la rubia sintió un gran alivio, por un momento pensó que le negarían el permiso, y aunque no le gustaba usar su apellido había pensado pedirle ayuda a Albert, pero por fortuna no fue necesario.

- gracias doctor- dijo Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

- no tiene que agradecerme, bien merecidas se las tiene. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- preguntó

- ya ha hecho suficiente doctor, gracias-

- muy bien, ahora por favor lleve estos documentos al tercer piso y avise a la jefa de enfermeras sobre su descanso- dijo él, extendiéndole unos papeles.

- por supuesto, con permiso- dijo poniéndose de píe para salir del consultorio.

"qué feliz soy, podré estar con Terry mucho tiempo, podré estar a su lado como una vez lo soñé, estoy tan emocionada que ya quiero salir para decirte la buena noticia" eran los pensamientos de Candy mientras caminaba hacia el tercer piso a dejar los papeles que su jefe le había ordenado, tan feliz estaba que no escuchó la voz de Sally

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!- casi gritaba la enfermera

- ah hola Sally, disculpa no te escuché-

- jajaja, si ya me di cuenta, ¿cómo te fue ayer?

- ayer, fue el mejor día de mi vida- contestó Candy, y le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido- estoy tan feliz, ¿sabes?, Terry me invitó a Nueva York- dijo la joven emocionada

- ¿en serio? ¿Y vas a ir?-

- ¡claro!, de hecho ya pedí permiso al "jefe" jaja y voy a ir a informarle a la jefa de enfermeras- dijo Candy, sus ojos se iluminaban solo de pensar en que iba a estar de tiempo completo al lado de su querido actor-

- me alegro por ti Candy, ¿lo ves?, te dije que venía a reconquistarte- comentó Sally guiñándole un ojo a la enamorada, que no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

**CANDY**

"MAMÁ PARTO PARA NUEVA YORK EL LUNES, ESTOY TAN FELIZ. TERRY. Este era el telegrama que se enviaría a la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker, que desde la Gran Manzana rezaba para que su hijo fuera feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba.

El reloj marcó las 11 de la mañana, así que Terry tomó un carruaje y se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba su NOVIA (¿pueden creerlo, su NOVIA?), claro que no iba con las manos vacías, después de salir de la oficina de telégrafo encontró una florería y compró un bello ramos de flores para su Pecosa.

- buenos días señorita- saludó Terry con una sonrisa que consigue todo lo que quiere- disculpe la señorita Candy White, ¿cuánto falta para que salga a su descanso?- preguntó

- aaa, ella… ella.. Está por salir, si gusta esperarla, tome asiento por favor- dijo una joven enfermera atónita tenía enfrente al famoso actor de Broadway Terruce Grandchester, y venía a preguntar por Candy, "que suertuda" pensó la enfermera al ver el ramo de flores que traía el actor.

Pasaron varios doctores, enfermeras y pacientes que se quedaban estupefactos al ver ahí a Terry, los cuchicheos empezaron y Terry, aunque estaba acostumbrado deseaba que pronto apareciera Candy para poder salir de ahí, donde él era el centro de atención, hasta que después de rogar Candy apareció por uno de los pasillos con su bolso en la mano, firmó una hoja para indicar su pase de salida e informar que no la verían por algún tiempo y se encaminó hacia Terry, que ya la esperaba de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- hola amor- dijo ella besando su mejilla-

- hola Pecosa- dijo correspondiendo la muestra de afecto- te traje esto- dijo entregándole las flores-

- oh Terry son hermosas, gracias-

Todo mundo los veía y Candy se sintió cohibida - ¿nos vamos?- preguntó

- claro- contestó él ofreciéndole su brazo-

Caminaron unas cuadras hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Candy tocó el tema más importante del día:

- ¿sabes? Hoy fui a hablar con mi jefe para pedirle permiso de faltar- se quedó callada

-¿y qué te dijo?- preguntó curioso

- que le extrañaba que pidiera vacaciones, ya que siempre las he rechazado- se volvió a quedar callada

-¡no me digas que te negó el permiso!- dijo con una mirada que podría matar con solo mirarla un segundo.

Candy estalló en risas, y Terry supo que había caído en la broma de Tarzan Pecosa, - me las pagarás Candy- dijo al momento que iba a tomarla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y comenzó a correr por el parque riendo, hasta que decidió dejarse atrapar por Terry, que al tenerla entre sus brazos besó su frente- te va a costar muy caro esta broma tuya- besó una de sus mejillas- me las pagarás- dijo besando su otra mejilla- pero muy caro- dijo besando su boca con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

- debiste haber visto tu cara- dijo ella aun entre risas después de pagar su delito-

**CANDY**

- ¿estás de acuerdo Albert?- preguntó George- ¡¿Albert?, ¡¿Albert?-

- perdón, ¿Qué decías?- dijo un Albert distraído-

- nada, que ya terminamos, así que si quieres puedes irte a casa- contestó George pensativo, conocía muy bien a Albert como para saber que algo lo tenía tan distraído, pero no podía preguntar, por respeto no lo haría, al menos no directamente, y ya encontraría la manera de "sacarle la sopa"

- está bien George, estoy algo cansado, anoche no dormí bien- dijo frotándose los ojos

- ¡¿insomnio?- preguntó

- no, sí, tal vez- contestó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ayer que fuimos a cenar con Terry conocimos a su prima, Zara, es una chica encantadora, divertida, alegre y, bellísima- describió Albert a la joven cerrando los ojos para recordar cada detalle de su delicado rostro- me agradó mucho ¿sabes?-

"se nota", pensó George, que no dijo nada, ya que Albert mantenía los ojos cerrados, la mano derecha de Albert sonrió y respetó aquel silencio creado parar recordar y ¿por qué no para soñar?

Albert al recordar que no estaba solo se disculpó con George y después de depedirse salió de las instalaciones a caminar por las calles de Chicago, donde otra joven también recordaba la noche anterior.

- Albert es muy diferente a todos los "ricos" de su clase, es sencillo, simpático, bromista, divertido, atento con Candy ya que no todos se atreverían a entrar solo a una tienda de ropa para mujeres, y escoger tan lindo vestido para una, él no es como todos los demás, él creció de una manera diferente, por lo que me dijo Terry viajó mucho hace un tiempo, debe tener tantas cosas que contar, seguramente conoce a todo ripo de personas, costumbres, culturas, debe tener ideologías diferentes a la de los hombres que no salen del mundo de los negocios, aunque, también debe conocer a muchas mujeres, ¿tendrá novia, prometida o algo parecido?- pensó Zara y una duda se instaló en su mente.

**CANDY**

- me las pagarás- eran las mismas palabras que Terry había usado, aunque esta persona no las decía en el mismo sentido, no, era todo lo contrario a la alegría que mostraba Terry, estas palabras eran dichas con odio, con rencor y resentimiento- te voy a encontrar, y entonces, entonces cuídate, aunque llegaré en el momento en que menos te lo esperes- dijo con malicia arrugando el periódico que tenía entre sus manos:

**" el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester, fue visto por las calles de Chicago acompañado por una hermosa jovencita, que según nuestras fuentes afirman que es la hija del importante empresario William Albert Andry"**

**Melodya77: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, LAMENTO LA ESPERA, PERO ES QUE LA IDEA ESTABA EN MI MENTE, PERO NO LAS PALABRAS Y EL TIEMPO. ME ALGRA QUE TE GUSTE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, Y SI TE GUSTA LA PAREJA "CANDY Y TERRY" TE INVITO A LEER ¿CÓMO DELETRAS LA PALABRA AMOR? ESPERO TE GUSTE Y ME DIGAS QUE TE PARECE.**

**RAQHU: HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEERME, Y ES UNA BUENA PREGUNTA LA QUE HACES... YO ME REFERIA A LA SOPA, PERO AHORA QUE LO DICES... NO SÉ EXACTAMENTE QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ALBERT JEJEJE, ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO... SALUDOS.**

**OLIGRANCHESTER: HOLA, PUES YA VES, TERRY SERÍA EL HOMBRE PERFECTO SI TAMBIÉN COCINARA JEJEJE QUE MARAVILLOSO SERIA ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN COMO ÉL, PERO MIENTRAS ESO PASA SEGUIRÉ SPÑANDO CON ÉL... ESPERO TE GUSTE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA :)**

**NADIA: HOLA, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, REPITO SI TE GUSTA "CANDY Y TERRY" POR FAVOR LEE ¿CÓMO DELETRAS LA PALABRA AMOR? QUE ME QUEDÓ LINDA JEJEJE (QUE MODESTA RESULTE VDD?) GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y TUS BENDICIONES, QUE ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SUEÑAN CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS O HACERLAS ENOJAR CON LO QUE VOY A HACER JEJEJE SALUDOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

hola a todas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, para la semana que viene ya que tengo exámenes y no podré publicar nada, espero les guste y dejen algún comentario. Y quiero decirles que no se espante que por nada del mundo voy a separar a esta pareja, de hecho los va a unir más que nunca.

NADIA: hola, gracias por tus palabras en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que esta historia gusta a las personas, en cuanto a aquella "personita" que viene a molestar ya veremos quien es, pero no te preocupes nadie va a separarlos, "palabra de fan de Candy Candy" :)

SILVIA R.S.: gracias por tu comentario, pero tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, que esta historia va a tener un final feliz, espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo. cuídate :)

CHIKITA973: hola, gracias a ti por leerme, escribir es un buen pasatiempo, espero te guste la historia. XD

_ TERRY780716: gracias por _el "excelente" en verdad me da gusto que les agrade la historia, asi que Terrytana ehh? bueno pues te invito a leer ¿cómo deletreas la palabra amor? que también es sobre Candy y Terry. espero cumplir mi proposito de no hacerte enojar con la historia, me esforzaré mucho para darles un buen final a estos dos que bien merecido se lo tienen después de tantas dificultades. desde ahora los problemas que vengan los enfrentaran juntos.

RAQHU: hola, pues aquí otro capítulo, espero te guste, y si viene una pequeña piedra en el camino de nuestra pareja pero nada que no puedan superar juntos, saludos

OLIGRANCHESTER: lo que estoy tramando todavia no lo puedo decir pero calma ninguna Gusana se interpondra en la felicidad de los personajes, y con la actualización la proxima semana espero plublicarla, como ya dije tengo exámenes y "debo estudiar" jeje

* * *

><p>El tan esperado lunes llegó y Candy y Terry estaban en la estación del tren despidiéndose de Albert, Zara, el señor Eric, y Archie y Annie que habían regresado de su Luna de Miel, sí, después de tanto tiempo de noviazgo se habían casado, Archie sin dudas del amor que profesaba por Annie, y ella más enamorada que nunca le había dado el sí frente al altar, con Candy y Albert de padrinos.<p>

- cuídala mucho- dijo Archie al oído de Terry para que nadie más lo escuchara-

- lo haré- dijo estrechando su mano

- buen viaje Terry- dijo su tío serio, ya que no quería que su sobrino se fuera, pues le había tomado cierto cariño al chico mientras estuvo con ellos.

- gracias tío, volveré cuando menos se lo espere- contestó con una mirada llena de ilusión

- diviértete mucho Candy- dijo Annie con una cuantas lágrimas en los ojos- quiero que seas muy feliz-

- ya lo soy Annie, ya lo soy- dijo abrazando a su hermana

- Candy fue un placer conocerte, mi primo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado, espero que la próxima vez que te vea sea con un anillo de compromiso en la mano- dijo Zara a la chica con una sonrisa pícara, con la que Candy solo se sonrojó

- mi pequeña, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, estaré muy pendiente de ti- dijo Albert abrazando a Candy

- descuida Albert, estaré bien, y recuerda que quedamos en que te escribiría todos los días- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su protector

* * *

><p>El rubio solo sonrió y se fue a despedir de Terry. Después de todas las despedidas la pareja subió al tren y partir a una nueva aventura. Ya en el tren no faltó quien reconociera al actor y más de una jovencita le pidió un autógrafo, a lo que afortunadamente Candy no sintió celos, más bien se sintió emocionada al saber que su amor había logrado el éxito que había ido a buscar tan solo siendo un adolescente.<p>

- disculpa por eso Candy, esto venía incluido en el paquete de ser actor- dijo tomando asiento al lado de su pecosa.

- no te preocupes, ya me lo esperaba, pero debes estar orgulloso que la gente reconozca tu trabajo ¿no?- preguntó Candy

- solo hay un apersona que me interesa que esté orgullosa de mi trabajo, tú, tú me impulsaste a perseguir mi sueño, y si lo hago bien es solo por ti- dijo besando su mejilla sonrojada.

- estoy muy orgullosa de ti Terry, no sabes cuánto- respondió besando aquellos divinos labios que siempre le habían pertenecido.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, ya que casi todos en el tren tenían el autógrafo de Terry, ya no los molestaron más, y llegaron a Nueva York, donde Eleonor Baker ya los esperaba, junto con un buen equipo de reporteros listos para obtener la primera fotografía del actor.

Eleonor ya acostumbrada a los reporteros y fotógrafos hizo un "negocio", primero debían dejar que ella recibiera a su hijo y ya después respondería todas las preguntas que quisieran.

Al bajar Terry ayudó a Candy a descender

-al fin llegamos- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

- estoy tan emocionada- contestó la rubia viendo su entorno, que aunque aquella estación le traía tan malos recuerdos, también le traía la esperanza que en este viaje todo iba a ser diferente.

- ¡Candy, Terry!- saludó Eleonor con la mano

- oh, ahí está mamá, ven Candy- dijo tomándola de la mano-

- ¡espera Terry!, te olvidas de las maletas- dijo Candy riendo de buena gana ante el olvido de él

- oh, es cierto- dijo tomando las maletas- ¡vamos!- y le dio el paso para que se aproximara a su mamá

- ¡Candy! Qué alegría me da verte- dijo abrazando a la chica casi quitándole el aliento

- a mí también me da gusto verla señora- dijo ella intentando respirar

- ¡vamos madre, déjala respirar!- dijo Terry divertido de aquella escena

- ¡oh! Disculpa, tú sabes la emoción- dijo soltando el abrazo

- no se preocupe, me alegra mucho poder verla de nuevo-

- gracias querida, pero no me hables de usted, podría decirse que ya somos familia, por favor solo dime Eleonor- pidió la actriz

- de acuerdo, aunque me costará un poco de trabajo-

- ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora vengan conmigo, iremos a mi casa para que te instales Candy- dijo Eleonor tomando la mano de la joven

- ¿qué?, oh no, será mejor que me hospede en un hotel- dijo Candy

- claro que no, tú te quedas con mi madre- intervino Terry no muy convencido ya que él habría preferido que se quedara con él en su nuevo departamento, que era uno más grande-

- pero…- Candy iba a oponerse más, pero decidió ceder ante la insistencia de ambos, ahora sabía el porqué de que Terry fuera tan testarudo.

- casi lo olvido- dijo Eleonor en la puerta de la estación- hay varios reporteros que esperan hablar contigo hijo-

- está bien, Candy si quieres ve con mamá en lo que yo hablo con ellos- dijo Terry, pero ya era muy tarde ya que el grupo de reporteros se encaminaban hacia ellos para las entrevistas.

Terry muy amable respondió a la mayoría delas preguntas, de un tiempo a la fecha era más amable con la gente y respondía con cortesía y carisma. Claro que no tardaron en reconocer a Candy y las preguntas fueron sobre ella pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que contestar, hasta que la madre de Terry intervino

- calma señores, la señorita Andry acaba de llegar a Nueva York, que dirá de sus habitantes, vamos dejen que se acostumbre un poco a esta ciudad de locos- la prensa aceptó con una condición; una fotografía de la joven pareja para primera plana de todos los periódicos.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con la prensa y firmar algunos autógrafos los tres se dirigieron a casa de la actriz, donde Candy se instaló y después de tomar el té, Terry salió para el teatro, donde se tenía que presentar para comenzar con los ensayos.<p>

La tarde fue agradable Eleonor era una gran anfitriona, mostró a Candy toda su casa y como toda mamá le enseñó algunas fotografías que tenía de Terry cuando era apenas un bebé, Candy se quedó con una foto en la que Terry tenía un año, estaba en brazos de su madre con un lindo traje de marinero, y la rubia se pudo dar cuenta que desde pequeño era encantador.

Mientras tanto en el teatro después de ensayar un rato el director dio a todos los actores un descanso, en el que Terry aprovechó para tomar algo en su camerino, donde encontró gran cantidad de cartas de sus admiradoras e incluso invitaciones a cenar por parte de algunas que tenían "influencias" y querían una cita con el gran actor. Abrió algunas y no pudo evitar reírse de los comentarios de algunas, hasta que abrió un sobre que le llamó la atención; con letras recortadas de periódicos decía claramente:

**"DISfruTa MienTrAS pUEdaS"**

- no puede ser, ahora qué es lo que viene- pensó preocupado en Candy- debo hacer algo, presiento que vienen más regalos como este- guardo la hoja de nuevo en el sobre y la depositó en un cajón del tocador que había en la habitación

- Terry, ya vamos a comenzar- se escuchó la voz de una mujer tras la puerta-

- ya voy- respondió y minutos después ya estaba en el escenario dando lo mejor de sí. Después de otras dos horas Robert dejó ir a todos a descansar, pidiendo que al día siguiente estuvieran puntuales, ya que tenían prueba de vestuario. Después de escuchar "se pueden ir" Terry corrió hacia afuera para ir por su auto y pasar por Candy a casa de su madre para ir a cenar.

* * *

><p>En Chicago, la familia Andry disfrutaba una buena cena, aunque para uno de ellos no era tan deliciosa como los otros lo decían<p>

- ¿te sientes mal Albert?- preguntó George al ver que no había comido lo suficiente

- no, estoy bien, es solo que no tengo apetito- dijo empujando el plato- si me disculpan, quisiera salir a caminar un rato con permiso- dijo poniéndose de píe.

- ¿está muy raro no lo creen?- preguntó Annie

- sí, desde que llegamos está como ido- contestó Archie pensativo- ¿tú sabes qué le pasa George?-

- no la verdad no, pero tienen razón desde que llegaron de despedir a la señorita Candy se ha comportado muy raro-

- tal vez sea que la extraña, después de todo la quiere como a una hermana- dijo Annie

- si tal vez- dijeron los dos caballeros.

En el jardín Albert estaba muy inquieto, recordó lo que había escuchado después de despedirse de Candy

- ¿a qué hora vas a ver a James?- preguntó el señor Eric a su hija

- en una hora papá, será mejor que nos vayamos, sino no me dará tiempo de llegar- dijo viendo el reloj

- está bien, vamos- y se despidieron del resto de la familia Andry.

- ¿por qué me inquieta tanto esa conversación?, ¿por qué?- dijo Albert mirando al cielo como esperando encontrar una respuesta en las estrellas, las mismas estrellas que Zara contemplaba desde su ventana

- que hermosas se ven hoy las estrellas- al verlas recordó por una extraña razón a Albert - ¿será que él también las está viendo?- se preguntó- bueno y eso ¿a ti qué?- se dijo mientras se daba un "zape"

- hija, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?- dijo su padre

- ya voy- se quitó de la ventana y fue a donde estaba sentado su padre- dime-

- ¿en qué quedaste con James?-

- ah, mañana vendrá al restaurante a hablar contigo, dice que ya no puede esperar más- respondió la joven

- muy bien, ¿a qué hora?- volvió a preguntar

- a las diez treinta, según me dijo, pero como le urge seguro llegará a las diez en punto- dijo sonriendo

- si ese chico cuando algo le conviene es más puntual que otra cosa-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Albert no desayunó, fue directo a la oficina y después de trabajar un rato decidió hacer una visita especial a la hora del almuerzo. Tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta aquel lugar que tanto le había gustado. Cuando llegó a "la cuna del amor" miró por el ventanal y pudo ver que se encontraba Zara y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro<p>

- buen día señor, ¿mesa para cuántos?- preguntó un caballero en la puerta.

- John déjalo pasar, es cliente exclusivo- dijo Zara acercándose a Albert- hola Albert, pasa por favor

- gracias- fue lo único que dijo, ya que se había quedado mudo, después de que sus pies tomaron la iniciativa y siguieron a Zara que lo condujo a una mesa- pasaba por aquí y decidí entrar a desayunar-

- llegaste al lugar indicado, en seguida te traeré la carta- dijo sonriente

- ¡espera!- dijo antes de que ella se fuera- ¿aceptarías desayunar conmigo?- preguntó

- claro que sí, espérame un momento- dio media vuelta y habló con una de las camareras, después cruzó una puerta que Albert supuso era la oficina de su suegro, quiero decir del padre de Zara. La camarera con la que había hablado la joven sirvió café y ofreció algo de pan.

- zara viene en un momento- dijo al ver que Albert no quitaba la mirada de aquella puerta

- gracias- contestó apenado al darse cuenta de su actitud

Minutos después Zara salió del brazo de un joven, caminaron hasta la puerta del lugar y Albert pudo ver como se despedían con un cariñoso abrazo, lo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara a punto de sentir que explotaba, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que Zara se dirigía hacia él y tomaba asiento

- disculpa tenía que despedirlo- dijo la joven

- no te preocupes, creo que llegué en mal momento-

- oh claro que no, James solo vino a hablar con mi padre, ya lo hizo así que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo colocando la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

- ¿tu novio?- se atrevió a preguntar Albert, preparado para lo peor

- ¿James?, no solo es un amigo, su familia tiene un viñedo y él ahora se está encargando de la administración del vino y llegó aquí para renovar el contrato que tenemos con su familia- explicó Zara, y un Albert sintió un gran alivio

- ya veo- ambos desayunaron a gusto, platicaron de muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta que tenían gustos en común, como los animales, el aire libre, viajar, contemplar el cielo nocturno y más


	9. Chapter 9

hola! estoy de vuelta! al fin acabaron mis exámenes y aunque la inspiración se fue en la semana, regresó y pude escribir este otro caitulo, espero les agrade y dejen un comentario:

raqhu: hola, gracias por tu tiempo para leer esta historia espero este caítulo sea de tu agrado, y si quien viera a Terry queriendo hospedar a Candy en su casa pero como siempre las mamás ven lo que nos conviene Eleonor dijo "no" espero tu comentario, :)

oligranchester: si al fin en N.Y. juntos, y Albert y Zara ya casi ya casi, solo falta que se conozcan un poquito más, no te preocupes que yo también vivo entre miel y hojuelas y me va a costar mucho trabajo narrar los siguientes capitulos, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les agrade la historia, cuidate y gracias por las porras para mis exámenes :)

Nadia: gracias por tu comentario, y por las porras para esta semana que en verdad estuvo pesadita, pero afortunadamete ya terminó y podré dedicarme de manera normal a escribir, gracias por tus bendiciones dicen que cuando deseas algo bueno se te regresa, así que Dios te bendiga a ti también, espero saber tu opinion de este capitulo.

Silvia R.S.: hola, pues aquí de nuevo, lista para escribir, espero te guste este capítulo, en el que Terry ya se va previniendo de aquel intruso en su felicidad, y Albert comienza aconocer más a Zara y a cierta persona, pero bueno dejo que lo lean y espero me dejen un comentario.

* * *

><p>- debes conocer muchos lugares ¿no?, Terry una vez me comentó que has viajado mucho- dijo Zara<p>

- así es, antes de tomar mi lugar como el "importantísimo William Albert Andry"- dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre- me dediqué exclusivamente a mí, a disfrutar la vida y a aprender cosas que no se te enseñan en un salón de clases- contestó Albert tomando un trago de café

- debe ser maravilloso, ¿qué lugares has conocido?- preguntó emocionada

- ¡vaya!, pues, he estado en muchos lados, conozco todo el país, un tiempo viví en Londres, donde trabajé en un zoológico, fue ahí sonde conocí a Terry y después conocí África, la bella y salvaje África- dijo suspirando al recordar esos días

- ¡África! ¿En serio?, vaya siempre me he preguntado cómo sería vivir allá, debe ser muy emocionante y diferente a las grandes ciudades como aquí-

- sí, lo es, la vida allá es tan diferente, tan tranquila, pero a la vez acelerada, y excitante, cuando estuve ahí me pude dar cuenta de la conexión que tenemos con los animales y la naturaleza , una conexión que mucha gente ha perdido, pensando que los animales son salvajes y crueles cuando en realidad nosotros somos los crueles, matando hermosas especies para después usarlas en grandes galas como si fueran solo objetos, despreciando los paisajes naturales que están llenos de vida y paz convirtiéndolos en grandes edificios y empresas llenos de muebles y dinero- dijo Albert apasionado, Zara pudo notar que cuando Albert hablaba así sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo especial, a lo que ella estaba embelesada al escucharlo hablar así, sin duda Albert era un hombre diferente a todos, él era un hombre libre de espíritu, expresaba sus ideas y no le interesaba si otros más concordaban con él, Albert solo era "Albert" un hombre maravilloso- disculpa, te debo haber hartado con mi discurso-

- para nada, tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dijiste, lástima que no todas las personas piensen lo mismo, están tan sumergidas en su mundo que se olvidan que existe otro en que hay paz y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que poco a poco la han ido destruyendo poniendo precio a todo, calificando todo como bueno o malo, peleando por tonterías hasta llegar a crear guerras en las quie las personas que no tienen nada que ver con esos problemas arriesgan su vida por otras que solo toman decisiones tras un escritorio- dijo Zara, Albert también estaba muy sorprendido, no conocía a mujeres que pensaran como ella lo hacía, hasta ese momento solo Candy, pero era algo diferente, aunque Candy también tenía ideas similares, zara lo analizaba de una manera diferente, ella se interesaba por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desde lo más simple como un niño que llora hasta conflictos políticos.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, reflexionando lo que el otro había dicho, hasta que Zara miró por la ventana y vio algo que provocó cierta cara de molestia, lo cual fue muy evidente para el rubio

- lo han hecho estupendo, tomen un descanso y comenzaremos de nuevo desde la tercera escena- dijo Robert a su maravilloso elenco. Todos los actores y de más personas que ayudaban en la producción hicieron lo ordenado:

- Karen, espera, ¿tienes un minuto?- dijo Terry dando alcance a su compañera

- claro Terruce, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la actriz

- ¿recuerdas el año pasado, cuando uno de tus admiradores comenzó a hostigarte día y noche?- preguntó

- ¿cómo olvidarlo? Fue una pesadilla, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo extrañada

- ¿qué hiciste para que parara?- preguntó interesado

- sencillo, ahora te enseño- dijo la joven entrando a su camerino, buscó algo en un pequeño escritorio donde había bastantes papeles, la mayoría cartas de sus admiradores, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- toma, son infalibles- dijo dándole una tarjeta- ¿puedo preguntar por qué la duda?-

- nada en especial, simple curiosidad, no sabes cuándo necesitarás ayuda extra- dijo sonriendo, claro que como actor que era ocultó su verdadera preocupación- gracias

- cuando quieras- contestó la chica extrañada por la actitud de su compañero, pero como sabía perfectamente que no iba a obtener ninguna información no le dio importancia-

- ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó

- no es solo que se acerca alguien que no me agrada mucho- contestó mientras veía como se abría la puerta del lugar- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos:

- ¡Zara, querida!, qué bueno que te encuentro- dijo una joven muy linda, de cabello rojizo,-

- Emily, que gusto- dijo mostrando una clara sonrisa fingida ya que la joven no era precisamente su más grande amiga - ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo poniéndose de píe para que la recién llegada no tomara asiento al lado de Albert-

- oh no te levantes, caballero ¿me permite?- dijo a Albert para que la dejara sentarse a lo que Albert como todo un caballero se puso de píe y acomodó la silla de al lado para que la joven se sentara- gracias, Señor…

- Andry, William Andry- dijo serio

- un placer conocerlo al fin, su identidad siempre ha sido un misterio para la sociedad- dijo Emily

- así es, los Andry somos así- contestó con una sonrisa.

Zara estaba echando chispas por dentro, sintió un calor que cubría todo su cuerpo, su expresión se volvió tensa y seria, respiró profundo- Emily, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó intentando modular su voz

- cierto, que distraída soy, te vine a invitar al próximo desfile de modas que va a haber en la ciudad, la diseñadora, que es amiga de mi madre me pidió que la ayudara a organizar el evento, incluyendo a las personas que se van a invitar, y sabes bien que tu familia siempre está en la lista- dijo extendiéndole un sobre- será este viernes, a las cinco de la tarde, ahí viene la dirección- dijo con una sonrisa, Zara abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente la invitación.

- mi mamá no está en la ciudad, así que esta vez no contarán con nuestra presencia- dijo sin ganas, esperando que con esto Emily se fuera

- pero no importa, tú puedes ir sola, lo has hecho muchas veces- dijo enarcando una ceja intentando convencerla de ir.

- si, pero esta vez no quiero ir, ¿entiendes?- contestó a punto de perder la paciencia.

- entiendo, bueno pues entonces me retiro- dijo poniéndose de pié- señor Andry fue un placer conocerlo, estoy seguro que si contaremos con la presencia de la Señora Elroy Andry.

- ella está de viaje y no sé cuando regrese así que no puedo prometerle nada en su nombre- dijo poniéndose también de pie. Emily estaba más que molesta, dos familias la habían rechazado así nada más, eso no se quedaría así, no sabía por qué Zara estaba hablando con el famoso jefe de los Andry, aunque rápido pensó que se trataba de una relación y así de rápido se propuso molestar a Zara ya que nunca le había agradado y solo hablaba con ella por compromiso.

- con permiso- dijo dando media vuelta para salir del lugar. Zara respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos como intentando borrar a Emily de su mente.

- simpática tu amiga- dijo sarcástico sonriendo, Zara también rió y negó con la cabeza

- hay días en que es insoportable y otros en los que lo es aún más- contestó Zara molesta- lamento si te molestó en alguna manera.

- descuida, conozco personas así- contestó pensando en su querida familiar Eliza- así que desfiles de modas sin compañía- dijo intentando hacer sonreír a la joven, y lo logró.

-solo fue una vez, fue una presentación exclusiva para una de sus amigas y yo quería ir pero mi mamá no porque mi padre estaba enfermo y no quería separarse de él- contó la joven- ahora vas a pensar que soy como todas las chicas que se preocupan en su apariencia solamente-

- claro que no, me he dado cuenta que no es en lo único en lo que piensas, digamos que la moda para ti es un punto más en tu lista de intereses, pero no es el más importante-

- tienes razón- concordó Zara.

- ¿puedo preguntar por qué no quieres ir?-

- en primer lugar no soporto a Emily, es muy altanera y si el evento lo organizó como ella dice me imagino a qué tipo de gente habrá invitado, hijas de familia mimadas, señoras que no se preocupan por sus hijos, mujeres mayores que quieren salir en los periódicos para que todo el mundo vea el dinero y el poder que tienen, y la verdad yo no tolero a esa gente- respondió la joven sinceramente.

- ya veo, pero bueno cambiemos de tema- dijo para alegrar un poco a su acompañante.

Un par de horas después del ensayo mientras Zara y Albert estaban juntos en el restaurante de Chicago Terry estaba al lado de su Pecosa disfrutando una bella y fresca mañana al aire libre

- Candy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al teatro pasado mañana?- preguntó mientras quitaba unos rebeldes cabellos que cubrían la tez de Candy.

-¡claro que sí!- dijo emocionada- sería maravilloso verte ensayar- dijo mientras recordaba la perfecta presentación de Romeo, a lo que Terry se sintió más que emocionado, estaba más tranquilo, si tenía a Candy cerca de él por más tiempo sería más fácil cuidarla de aquel extraño acosador, porque ya era eso un acosador, ya que Terry, el día que llegó a su departamento encontró mucha correspondencia anónima, algunas cartas eran de admiradoras, pero el resto eran amenazas de destruir su vida.

- perfecto, después de comer con mi madre nos iremos- dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa; Candy solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y después se recargó en el hombro de él para disfrutar el bello paisaje que se les presentaba.

- me dijo mi madre que mañana saldrán de compras- dijo Terry olvidando aquel problema.

- así es, dice que quiere comprar un vestido para el día del estreno de tu obra, y que quiere que la acompañe- comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

- va a ser un día muy especial-

- me lo imagino, debes estar muy emocionado, y nervioso ¿cierto?- preguntó ella

- si, un poco, pero ya quiero que llegue el día-

- cada vez falta menos, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se siente antes de entrar al escenario?-.

- al principio te sientes seguro de ti mismo, pero cuando comienzas a escuchar el murmullo de toda la gente, toda esa seguridad se va y comienzas a pensar lo peor, si te equivocaras en tus diálogos, si te overas correctamente sobre el escenario, si le gustará a la gente tu actuación- respondió recordando sus primeras funciones en las que sentía que se iba a desmayar de nervios- pero una vez que comienzas a actuar y a sentir al personaje todos esos nervios se van y creas como una cuarta pared en la que solo te enfocas en ser el personaje y sentir la historia.

- y ahora, ¿estás nervioso?- preguntó

- si, pero no tanto por la obra- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ah no, ¿entonces?-

- por lo que va a pasar después del estreno- contestó con una media sonrisa

- ¿y qué va a pasar?- cuestionó curiosa

- es una sorpresa, ya lo verás- dijo dándole un dulce beso- ten paciencia.

- me convenciste- dijo correspondiendo aquel beso.

Al día siguiente Terry se dirigió a unas oficinas de la Gran Manzana, llegó puntual para no perder tiempo.

- buen día, su nombre por favor- dijo una recepcionista.

- Terruce Grandchester-

- cierto, lo están esperando, siga ese pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha, por favor- contestó la mujer.

- gracias- dijo encaminándose al lugar, cuando llegó tocó la puerta.

- adelante- se escuchó una voz fuerte al otro lado de la misma- señor Grandchester un placer conocerlo tome asiento por favor-

- gracias-

- dígame ¿cómo le podemos ayudar?-

- es un trabajo sencillo, necesito- Terry habló con aquel imponente hombre y llegó a un acuerdo después de media hora el joven salió satisfecho y más tranquilo.

tengo unas preguntas:

¿qué creen que va a pasar después del estreno de la nueva obra que tiene a Terry tan contento y nervioso?

¿qué creen que va a hacer la tal Emily contra Zara?

¿ a quien fue a ver Terry?

espero les haya gustado esta parte, en la semana estaré publicando el otro capítulo, saludos a todas las personas que me dedican algo de su tiempo y que sueñan conmigo en esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10

hola!pues aqui de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero no hacercelas cansada con lo que les dije que algo iba a pasar, pero es que ya está el otro caítulo pero no del todo bien, así que aquí les dejo un capitulo para distraerse en lo que me sale la inspiración al cien, espero no se desesperen:

nadia: hola! en vdd muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si mas o menos por ahí va la cosa con la historia. saludos y gracias por tu tiempo. :)

goshy: hola que gusto que me dedicaste un tiempesito para comentar en vdd lo aprecio mucho, y espero te guste este capitulo. cuidate

oligranchester: hola, gracias por tu review, no te equivocas con Emily, que bueno que te cayó mal :) y con tus demás respuestas... te dejo que lo leas mejor :)

chikita973: hola, gracias por tu comentario esperemos que eso pase después de la obra, cruza los dedos jejeje

raqhu: gracias por seguirme en verdad, me encanta recibir comentarios, espero este capitulo te guste :)

* * *

><p>Más tranquilo se dirigió a casa de su madre para ver a su pecosa, al llegar a la puerta respiró profundo y sacó fuerzas para no mostrarse preocupado e inquietar a su madre y a Candy.<p>

- buenas tardes, la señora y la señorita Candy están en el jardín- dijo una de las jóvenes de servicio

- gracias- respondió y se dirigió al lugar mencionado, cuando llegó pudo ver como ambas mujeres entre risas se esmeraban en el arreglo de las flores, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del joven ambas se miraron con complicidad y rieron abiertamente.

- hijo, qué bueno que llegas a tiempo para la comida- dijo Eleonor saludando a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla- en diez minutos vayan al comedor- dijo dejando a la pareja sola en aquel bello jardín

-hola Pecas- dijo Terry acercándose a Candy- ¿no me saludas?- preguntó extrañado ante la reacción de Candy, que no se movió de su lugar.

- hola- contestó sin ninguna expresión de felicidad en el rostro

-¿te sucede algo Candy?- volvió a preguntar, cuando ella le daba la espalda, se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura- ¿qué tienes?-

-estoy molesta contigo- respondió inhalando aquella fragancia que él emitía

-¿por qué?- cuestionó aún más extrañado. Candy giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos y con la expresión más seria que pudo hacer le respondió- ayer, cuando te fuiste no me dijiste que me amabas- respondió frunciendo el ceño. Terry respiró aliviado y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

- creí que no necesitaba decirlo- la atrajo un poco más hacia sí y depositó un beso en sus labios color carmín- creí que sabías que eres lo que más amo en el mundo- dijo seguido de otro beso- que por ti haría hasta lo imposible

- lo sé, solo necesitaba que me lo dijeras- dijo con una pícara sonrisa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del actor para recibirlo como se merecía.

La comida entre Candy, Terry y la madre de este transcurrió entre risas, los tres pasaron una agradable tarde, sentían que finalmente tenían una familia, Eleonor siempre quiso tener a su lado a su hijo y lo más importante verlo feliz al lado de la mujer que era dueña de su corazón. Por su parte Terry también se sentía feliz, desde pequeño había anhelado con tener una familia que le brindara amor, uno que por desgracia nunca recibió de su padre y mucho menos de su madrastra, se sentía inmensamente feliz tenía a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida a su lado y aunque algo lo agobiaba a su lado se sentía seguro. Candy, aunque en los últimos meses había conocido el amor de una familia al lado de Albert en ese momento se sentía dichosa, se sentía amada en toda la extensión de la palabra, con Eleonor sentía un amor de madre que nunca había conocido, y con Terry, ni que hablar, él la amaba con toda su alma, y a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido estaban juntos, disfrutando el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Después de una agradable sobremesa en familia, la hora de partir al teatro llegó, la joven pareja tomó sus cosas y se dirigieron al teatro en el auto de él.

- ¿Karen está en la obra?- preguntó la rubia

- sí, ¿sabes? estos días me ha preguntado por ti-

- ¿en serio?, vaya tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi, fue cuando- Candy se quedó callada, a pesar de que todo se había solucionado aún le dolía recordar aquella fría noche; Terry comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, a él también le dolía pensar en esa noche, tomó la mano de la rubia y depositó un beso en ella.

- ahora estamos juntos- le dijo reconfortándola e interiormente a él también. Candy solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿sabes? El día del estreno me gustaría que Albert, mis tíos y Zara estuvieran aquí- dijo Terry para cambiar el tema

- sería maravilloso, podría enviarle una carta a Albert hoy mismo si quieres- dijo ella emocionada ante la idea.

- me encantaría, solo necesito hablar con Robert para ver lo de los lugares, le pediré todo un palco- dijo Terry sonriente

- pues ¿a cuánta gente piensas invitar?-

- no mucha, solo mi madre, Albert, claro que con él vendrán la tímida y el elegante, a mis tíos y a mi prima-

- ¿podrías llamarlos por su nombre?, Annie y Archie, recuérdalo- reprendió Candy al actor

- claro, claro, aunque ahora que ya son esposos se me ocurre llamarlos…- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos pensando en un buen apodo

- ¡basta Terry! No quiero saber- dijo ella negando repetidas veces con la cabeza

- jajaja, tranquila, aún no tenía un nombre adecuado para la pareja- dijo a carcajadas

- nunca cambiaras-

- no, nunca- afirmó él sin ninguna preocupación a lo que Candy solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- y por eso te amo-

- Albert es hora de ir a comer, ¿vienes conmigo a casa?- preguntó Archie

- no, me quedaré un rato más para acabar esto y salir más temprano- contestó

- está bien. ¿Albert, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Archie dudoso

-claro que si-

- ¿te pasa algo?, me refiero a que si tienes algún problema, últimamente has estado distraído, distante, todos te hemos notado raro- dijo el "elegante" preocupado

- no me pasa nada malo, no tienen de que preocuparse, es solo que… nada, olvídalo, solo no se preocupen- contestó y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibida para Archie, que entendió perfectamente

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?, si se puede saber-

- ¿qué?- preguntó nervioso

- vamos Albert, tenme un poco de confianza, dime quién es la causante de esa distracción y esas sonrisas tuyas-

- no sé de qué hablas Archie- contestó lo más serio que pudo

- está bien, si no me quieres decir no hay problema, algún día la conoceré- dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina

- ya la conoces- dijo en voz baja, aunque Archie pudo escuchar perfectamente y sonrió, ya tenía una pista de la dueña de los suspiros repentinos del jefe de la familia.

- señor Andry, pase, Zara lo espera en la planta alta- dijo John

- gracias- respondió el rubio y subió por las escaleras. Al pisar el último escalón la vio, en un fresco vestido blanco, sonriendo como siempre a una pareja de ancianos que disfrutaban de la comida del lugar. Cuando Zara lo vio

-¡Albert! Me alegra que hayas llegado- dijo sonriendo aún más encaminándose hacia él- ven, dame presentarte a Fred y a Julia.- zara lo condujo a aquella pareja con la que hacía unos momentos conversaba

- julia, Fred, él es Albert. Albert, Fred y julia, nuestros mejores clientes-

- un placer caballero- dijo el Fred, un señor de unos cincuenta años con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve-

- encantado señor- extendió la mano a Fred- señora, un placer conocerla- dijo besando la mano de la mujer, una señora tal vez de la misma edad de Fred.

- ¿nos acompaña a la mesa señor?- preguntó julia

- si no les molesta, por mi encantado- respondió Albert

- al contrario, será un placer- completó la frase Fred, a lo que la señora sonrió y Fred besó la mano de su esposa.

- típico de ellos, siempre completan la frase del otro- dijo Zara a Albert que miraba con ternura el amor de aquella pareja.

-después de tantos años de casados era de esperarse, ¿no cree?- dijo Fred

- así es el amor- fue lo único que respondió mirando de reojo a Zara.

Los cuatro pasaron una tarde agradable, Julia y Fred eran una pareja excepcional, tal como Zara lo había dicho completaban las frases del otro, se dedicaban tiernas miradas y se tomaban de las manos en repetidas ocasiones.

Julia y Fred eran clientes frecuentes, ya que después de que su hijo más pequeño comenzó a valerse por sí solo se dedicaban a disfrutar del resto de su matrimonio, ambos eran personas saludables y fuertes, como dos pequeños les encantaba conocer nuevas cosas, parecían una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, siempre sonrientes, llenos de vida.

- dime Albert, ¿estás comprometido?- preguntó Fred con toda la naturalidad del mundo

- ¿yo?, no aun no- respondió rápidamente

- ¿tienes novia?- volvió a cuestionar

- me temo que tampoco-

- pero estarás enamorado- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, ya que con los años Fred y Julia habían aprendido a leer a las personas, y era más que obvia la atracción que había entre los jóvenes que tenían enfrente.

- ¿les parece si les traigo el postre?- dijo Zara poniéndose de píe- como mi mamá ya regresó de su viaje preparó pay de queso con zarzamora, ¿quieren?-

- me encantaría, tu mamá lo hace deliciosos- dijo Julia- ¿quieres querido?-

- claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Albert?-

- lo probaré- contestó el rubio nervioso

- en seguida los traigo- dijo dando media vuelta bajando las escaleras. Julia miró a Fred como reprendiéndolo con la mirada, él solo se encogió de hombros, ambos querían mucho a Zara, ya que no tenían ninguna nieta con ella mostraban todo el amor que tenían todavía para dar, y gracias a este cariño querían que su nieta como siempre le decían fuera feliz.

- no me respondiste- dijo Fred. Albert tocio un poco pensando en su respuesta- no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, las mujeres a veces se cansan de esperar- aconsejó Fred, a lo que Albert solo asintió y grabó aquellas palabras en su mente, tan evidente era, que con tan solo una hora de conocer a aquellas personas habían descubierto aquel sentimiento que ni él entendía o no quería hacerlo.

Minutos después Zara llegó con el postre y la charla continuó en torno a este y en lo buena que era la madre de Zara en la repostería. Después de una hora más Fred y Julia se fueron del lugar dejando a los muchachos solos en la segunda planta.

- ¿sabes?, estuve pensando en el evento de tu amiga Emily, ¿sería divertido ir, no crees?- dijo Albert

- si cómo no- dijo ella sarcástica- se nota que nunca has ido a un manicomio de esos, en verdad no te lo recomiendo-

- solo fue una idea, tienes razón, nunca he ido a una afortunadamente, pero soy un hombre curioso y…-

- si lo ves de esa manera, si, sería divertido- dijo riendo, imaginando a Albert entre las mujeres más chismosas de la sociedad- aunque sabes que serías tal vez el único hombre ¿verdad?-

- no, mi sobrino Archie y su esposa asistirán, por capricho de la madre de ella-

- ya veo, en ese caso no estarás solo, aun así te deseo suerte- al parecer no había entendido la indirecta tan directa

- ¿quisieras acompañarnos?, digo, tú sabes bien de estas cosas, y tal vez…- no se atrevió a continuar.

- tal vez ¿qué?- preguntó Zara

- nada, bueno, tal vez podamos salir a comer los cuatro, me gustaría que conocieras a Annie y a Archie- dijo dudoso. Zara mostró una sonrisa y dijo – de acuerdo-

En la noche:

- ¿de qué hablas Albert?- dijo Archie- ¡yo allá no voy!-

- disculpa Albert, pero yo tampoco quiero ir, conozco a las personas que están invitadas y debo decirte que no son nada agradables- secundó Annie.

- vamos chicos, es un favor que les pido, quede en que los llevaría y no puedo faltar a mi palabra, además no puedo ir solo- los esposos se miraron el uno al otro y se dijeron todo.

- está bien, pero nos iremos cuando queramos- sentenció Archie.

- es un trato- dijo sonriente- el viernes a las cinco nos iremos-

- pero es hasta las 7 de la noche- dijo Annie- hay que llegar temprano pero no a barrer el lugar- dijo con el ceño fruncido

- lo sé, pero tenemos que pasar por otra persona-

- está bien- dijeron ambos rendidos, sabían que cuando Albert se proponía algo no paraba hasta lograrlo y eso era algo bueno, lo malo era cuando empleaba esas mañas con ellos.

En Nueva York:

- Frank, Daniel y Mac, ya saben lo que necesito, deben estar pendientes de cada movimiento de Grandchester, no se deben descuidar ni un solo momento. Estuve investigando y encontré esto sobre algunos "amigos" que tiene, ahí están sus fotografías y ya saben si los ven hagan su trabajo- dijo aquel hombre con el que Terry había charlado días atrás.

- si jefe- dijo uno de ellos

- ¿preguntas?-

- solo una, nos turnaremos para el trabajo o los tres a la misma hora- preguntó uno de ellos.

- por el momento los tres juntos, debo investigar más y nos organizaremos de nuevo- respondió el jefe.- si no hay más preguntas se pueden retirar que mañana empiezan- los tres hombres asintieron y salieron de la oficina

Al dia siguiente la puerta del departamento de Terry sonó, abrió y se encontró con tres inmensos hombres frente a él, uno de ellos era moreno con una mirada retadora; otro de ellos tenía un semblante más dócil de tez blanca, y el tercero tenía cara de querer matar a alguien el más alto o tal vez el más imponente de todos que fue el que habló

- señor Grandchester nos envía Frederic Muller, nosotros nos encargaremos de su caso-

- claro, pasen por favor- dijo el actor dándoles el paso- imagino que ya conocen toda la situación- dijo una vez que los hombres se sentaron

- a groso modo, queremos que nos usted mismo la historia, pero antes déjenos presentarnos, yo soy Mac, mis compañeros Frank y Daniel-

- a sus órdenes señor- dijeron ambos

- gracias, pues verán…- Terry narró la historia de aquellas cartas con amenazas, les explico que si estuviera solo no le preocuparían pero su madre y su novia se encontraban en la ciudad y temía por ellas.

- no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar quién es la persona, y cuidaremos de usted y su familia.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola; antes que nada me disculpo por haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero he estado un poquito apurada en la escuela y no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí les dejo este cápítulo, a ver que les parece:

raqhu y Oligranchester gracias por sus palabras, creo que coj este capítulo si me voy a ganar unos buenos jitomatazos pero era inebitable lo que viene. saludos y gracias por su tiempo. el lunes intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo cuántos niños son en el Hogar de Ponny?- preguntó Terry<p>

- mmm, no lo sé, tal vez quince, ¿por qué?-

- curiosidad solamente, llegamos- dijo bajando del auto para después abrirle la puerta a ella- hoy verás lo que es un ensayo- dijo Terry emocionado

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y lo de ayer qué fue?- preguntó al recordar como Robert gritaba a algunos de los actores y actrices del elenco, incluso a ella le dijo "¡Candy! Deje de distraer a Terry! ¡Ya tendrán tiempo de contemplarse cuando se casen!"

- lo de ayer no fue nada, hoy comenzaremos a ensayar el "gran final" de la obra, verás como Robert se pone más histérico- dijo riendo

- vaya, vaya, así que el histérico aquí soy yo- dijo Robert que había salido quien sabe de dónde, pero estaba justo detrás de Terry, que al escuchar la voz de su director abrió los ojos como platos y dijo por lo bajo "¡oops!"- no le haga caso señorita, debería verlo cuando alguien llega a cometer una falta a su lado, una vez casi pone a Karen a hacer planas de un diálogo que no le salía- contó el director dando una palmada en el hombro del joven actor que no supo que decir, solo vio a Candy y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "así soy yo"- pero pasen, el ensayo está por comenzar y me gustaría que me diera su opinión señorita-

- solo llámeme Candy- dijo la joven divertida por la anécdota contada- aunque no sé en qué le pueda servir mi opinión, yo no soy experta en teatro-

- aun así, siempre es bueno obtener críticas de las personas, así podríamos mejorar- dijo Robert

- haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Candy, mientras entraba por la puerta trasera del teatro, seguida de Terry y Robert

- así que histérico- dijo Robert al oído de Terry

- no me lo puedes negar- respondió Terry- y admito que a veces soy demasiado exigente, pero ese día Karen lo necesitaba, estaba muy distraída- argumentó el actor

- ¿sabes Terry? Si algún día decides dejar la actuación, serías un muy buen director, aunque pobre del que trabaje contigo- bromeó Robert- no sé a quién se lo has aprendido

- ja, ja, tuve un maestro Robert, gracias- dijo Terry

- no tienes que agradecerme nada- respondió mientras Terry entraba a su camerino, ya que Candy había sido abordada por Karen y habían comenzado a charlar rumbo al escenario- ah, por cierto, ¿ya viste lo de los palcos que me dijiste?-

- no, aún no, necesito verificar bien el número de personas que vendrán- contestó el actor

- de acuerdo, solo avísame con tiempo, ahora te dejo, prepárate- Robert dio media vuelta y se encaminó a donde se encontraba el resto del elenco.

El viernes Albert acompañado de Annie y Archie llegaron a recoger a Zara a su casa.- esperen aquí- dijo Albert bajando del auto para llamar a la puerta de la casa. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que rápido atendió una señora de unos 40 años, muy parecida a Zara, de cabello castaño y, esos ojos, esos mismos ojos que Zara tenía.

- buenas tardes señora- dijo Albert nervioso

- buenas tardes- sonrió la dama- ¿es usted el señor Andry?

- este, mmm, si, así es, Albert- contestó más nervioso

- pase por favor, Zara no tarda en bajar- dijo dándole paso para que entrara-

- gracias- entró en la casa, y notó que era muy acogedora, tenía calor de hogar. La señora lo guió hasta la sala donde le pidió que esperara-

- pero que chica ya ha tardado demasiado, disculpe un segundo voy a ver por qué tarda tanto-

- claro señora…-

- oh, pero que distraída, disculpe, mi nombre es Isabella de Baker-

- un verdadero placer señora- dijo como todo un caballero

- el placer es mío, me alegra haberlo conocido, Zara y Terry nos han hablado mucho de usted- dijo la dama. ¿En serio?, ¿Zara había hablado de él? , vaya, qué emoción pensó Albert- ahora disculpe, voy por mi hija.

- no hace fala mamá, ya estoy aquí- dijo Zara bajando de las escaleras, entre un hermoso vestido blanco con toques de azul cielo, divinamente hermosa- disculpa la demora Albert- dijo cuando pisó el último peldaño de la escalera

- ha valido la pena- dijo caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano y besarla. Isabella solo veía a aquellos dos y sonrió al ver que ninguno se movía

- bueno pues no los corro pero creo que se tienen que ir- dijo sacando a la pareja de su mundo

- es cierto- dijo Albert pensativo- ¿nos vamos?-

- claro- sonrió Zara.

Afuera Annie y Archie habían bajado del auto, ya que se habían cansado de esperar adentro

- entonces ella es- dijo Annie

- creo que sí, es la prima de Terry, y según lo que me dijo George desde que la conoció quedó prendado de ella, yo no la vi bien, el día que nos despedimos de Candy apenas cruzamos palabras- contestó Archie

- sí, lo recuerdo, aunque si es linda- terminó Annie

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Annie y Archie comprobaron la belleza de la chica que se había instalado en el corazón de Albert.

- Zara, ellos son mis sobrinos Archie y su esposa Annie- dijo Albert cuando llegaron con ellos

- un placer volver a verla- dijo Archie

- es un gusto que pueda acompañarnos- dijo Annie sonriendo

- el gusto es mío, ya voy conociendo a la gran familia que tiene Candy- respondió Zara

- pronto seremos una más grande- susurró Archie

- ¿perdón?- dijo Zara

- no, digo que tal vez muy pronto llegue un heredero a la familia- respondió Archie abrazando a su esposa

- Annie, no me digas que…- habló Albert emocionado

- aún no estamos seguros, mañana iremos con el doctor- contestó la joven sonrojada

- un pequeño en la familia sería maravilloso, espero que así sea-

- gracias, nosotros también lo deseamos- respondió Archie- pero creo que es hora de irnos- abrió la portezuela del auto y arrancaron rumbo al dichoso evento

Los cuatro llegaron al hotel donde sería el desfile, Albert ofreció su brazo a Zara, ella lo aceptó con gusto y entraron al hotel seguidos de Archie y Annie. Todos veían a los recién llegados y los murmullos comenzaron, lo que provocó que Zara y Albert se incomodaran un poco. Buscaron a algún conocido pero los nervios los traicionaron y no vieron a nadie hasta que escucharon la voz de una mujer que los llamaba

- ¡Zara!- dijo Julia, la señora que Albert había conocido en el restaurant, se dirigieron a ella y agradecieron su presencia.

- Julia, qué alegría verte aquí- dijo Zara abrazando a la que consideraba su abuela

- hola, pequeña, veo que no vienes sola- respondió viendo a los tres acompañantes de la chica

- ¿recuerdas a Albert?,y ellos son los señores Cornwell- presentó al matrimonio. Después de pasar tan solo unos minutos agradables se escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer

- ¡tío William!- dijo Eliza "emocionada" caminando hacia ellos

- ¡Eliza!- dijeron al unísono Annie, Archie y Albert- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio

- una de mis amigas me invitó, ¿pero ustedes qué hacen aquí?- dijo viendo de arriba abajo a Zara, que la reconoció en seguida, Eliza era íntima amiga de Emily, ambas eran iguales por lo tanto Zara no soportaba a ninguna de las dos ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!, pensó Zara.

- Eliza no se suponía que tú estabas en Florida- preguntó Archie

- ¿qué?, ah sí, pero, regresé la semana pasada- contestó rápidamente- ¿vienen solos cierto?, ¿por qué no me acompañan?- Albert volteó a ver a Zara estaba aturdido, a la última persona que pensó encontrarse era a Eliza

- por mí no se preocupen, yo vine aquí porque usted me lo pidió- contestó mirándolo a los ojos

- lo siento Eliza, pero tenemos un compromiso con la señorita, así que nos quedaremos con ella- Eliza fulminó con la mirada a todos y se despidió con un simple "adiós" dando media vuelta

- ¿le dijiste que viniera?- preguntó Emily

- sí, pero no lo hará- contestó molesta tomando una copa que bebió como si se tratara de agua

- ¿qué?, pero es tu tío, tendría que estar aquí contigo, y no con esa…- rugió Emily

- mira, si tienes algo en contra de Zara no me importa, pero te pido que con mi familia ni te metas, y menos a mí, que bastantes problemas ya tengo con todos ellos, así que por favor no hagas un escándalo- dijo Eliza molesta tomado otra copa

- ¡vaya! Pero tu defendiendo a la familia a la que siempre has odiado, eso sí que es cómico- rió Emily

- ¡cierra la boca!- dijo alejándose de ella más molesta, aunque Emily seguía riendo

- Zara me las pagara, me debe muchas cosas, y que mejor manera que cobrarme con él- pensó mientras veía como Zara y Albert hablaban muy de cerca

- ¿conoces a Eliza?- preguntó Albert

- todo mundo la conoce, la "gran Eliza Leegan" es amiga de Emily y la he visto en repetidas ocasiones, supongo que no le agrado ya que nunca me ha dirigido la palabra- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

- te pido una disculpa si te ha ofendido de alguna manera- dijo Albert- por desgracia ella no es como Candy o Archie-

- nadie es como ellos, y no te preocupes que a mí no me interesa caerle bien a gente como ella, lo siento sé que es tu sobrina pero-

- no tienes de que preocuparte, que a nosotros tampoco nos cae bien- rio Albert para bajarla tensión del momento a lo que Zara se le unió y el resto de la tarde fue tranquila, al menos para ellos.

En Nueva York la noche era fría, Terry y Candy después de la larga jornada de ensayo salieron a las nueve de la noche del teatro, al abrir la puerta Candy sintió un escalofrió y se estremeció al sentir como una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, Terry se dio cuenta de ello y al pensar que solo se trataba del clima se quitó su abrigo y cubrió a su pecosa con él; al inhalar aquel perfume que emitía el abrigo se relajó un poco y caminaron unas cuadras.

- tenías razón, lo del ensayo anterior no fue nada comparado con el de hoy- dijo Candy admirada al recordar cómo era el mundo del teatro

- te lo dije, Robert es muy estricto en cuanto al trabajo-

- pero tú también lo eres, aún no puedo creer lo que Robert me dijo que le ibas a hacer a Karen- rió

- Robert es muy exagerado, solo porque me desesperaba un poco con ella, además él también se molesta con nosotros cuando algo no sale como él quiere- justificó encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿sabes? En el hospital es igual, todos tenemos que hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo por nuestros pacientes, recuerdo que Flammy una compañera de la escuela era muy calculadora incluso fría con todos pero era una muy buena enfermera, tanto que decidió ir al frente para ayudar-

- se necesita mucho valor para hacer eso- dijo Terry pensando en Stear- tu primo también fue muy valiente al alistarse para combatir

- sí, aun no puedo creer que ya no esté con nosotros- dijo Candy con un dejo de melancolía

- no te pongas así, las cosas pasan por alguna razón, tal vez su destino era ese- abrazó a Candy

- tienes razón- fue lo último que ella dijo, y caminaron unas cuadras más abrazados en silencio.

Hasta que al llegar a una calle un poco más obscura

- Debimos habernos ido en el auto- dijo Terry mirando a todos lados- ya es muy noche, regresemos ¿quieres?-

- tienes razón, no sé por qué se me ocurrió caminar a estas horas, vámonos- dijo aferrándose al brazo de él. Dieron media vuelta para regresar por el auto del actor que estaba a tan solo DOS cuadras de ahí.

Caminaron más aprisa, ninguno se sentía seguro en aquellas calles, era un presentimiento, seguramente porque de la nada se escuchó como alguien gritaba

- ¡ey ustedes!- la fría voz de un hombre atrás de ellos

- camina rápido Candy- dijo Terry haciendo que ella caminara en frente de él

- no seas cobarde Grandchester- gritó de nuevo el tipo.

- vete Candy- susurró Terry dando media vuelta para encarar a aquel hombre, pero al momento de hacerlo solo una cosa se escuchó, el terrible sonido de cómo un arma era descargada, el estruendo hizo a Candy estremecer, giró para ver a Terry

- ¡no!- gritó corriendo hacia él, tendido en el suelo- ¡Terry! ¡No! ¡Por favor no!- se tiró en el piso junto a él para revisarlo, la bala lo había dañado a tan solo unos centímetros del corazón- resiste amor, resiste, ¡auxilio!- gritó mientras presionaba la herida para evitar una hemorragia- resiste, ¡ayuda!, ¡ayuda por favor!- decía entre lágrimas intentando mantener vivo a Terry

- Candy- dijo con dificultad

- shhh, resiste, vas a estar bien- de repente un auto se asomó por la calle, las luces deslumbraron a la joven, y sin darse cuenta dos hombres bajaron del auto corriendo hacia ellos

- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- dijo uno de ellos tomando a Candy por los hombros para levantarla, ella se resistió un poco

- confía en ellos- dijo Terry sin aliento, ella se levantó y vio como aquellos hombres levantaban con sumo cuidado a Terry para subirlo al auto

- suba rápido- le dijo uno de ellos a Candy, que sin decir nada obedeció. Otro auto pasó junto a ellos bajando la velocidad

- se fue hacia allá- el auto arrancó de nuevo perdiéndose entre la obscuridad de la noche.

Tan rápido como pudieron llegaron a un hospital donde fueron atendidos con urgencia

- necesita una cirugía- dijo uno de los doctores que lo iban a atender- que preparen todo- ordenó a una de las enfermeras

- si doctor-

- ¿puedo entrar con él?, soy enfermera- dijo Candy temblando

- lo siento señorita, será mejor que no, está muy nerviosa- respondió el médico

- pero…- insistió aunque sabía que tenía razón

- cuando hayamos terminado podrá entrar, confíe en mí- ella con lágrimas en los ojos asintió

Una hora después Frederick Müller entraba al hospital

- señorita Andry- preguntó

- soy yo- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Detective Frederick Müller- extendió su mano- sé que no es un buen momento pero debo hablar con usted

- dígame- dijo confundida

- atrapamos a la persona que disparó al joven Grandchester, pero ahora necesitamos que nos diga que fue lo que pasó, por desgracia mis hombres no vieron todo lo que sucedió

- ¿sus hombres?- pregunto

- hace unos días su novio vino a verme por cierta correspondencia que llegaba a su departamento amenazando su vida- contestó

- ¿qué?, pero, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?-

- para no preocuparlas, su novio confió en nosotros y no cumplimos bien con nuestro trabajo, así que necesito que me diga qué fue lo que pasó- dijo levantando la voz al ver que Candy estaba aturdida y no respondía.

De repente su rostro se llenó de lágrimas- fue mi culpa- sollozaba- si yo no le hubiera pedido que camináramos nada de esto habría pasado- dijo llorando más y más- es mi culpa

- claro que no, Brandon Hayes lo había planeado todo desde hace mucho tiempo, señorita por favor dígame qué paso exactamente-

- íbamos caminado, cuando, llegamos a una calle solitaria, me dio miedo y regresamos por el auto que estaba en el teatro, cuando alguien nos habló- cerró los ojos recordando aquello- caminamos más rápido, pero él gritó su nombre, entonces, cuando me di cuenta él ya no estaba detrás de mí, había ido a darle la cara a aquel hombre y, se escuchó el disparo- dijo llorando sin control- dígame quién lo hizo- suplicó

- Brandon Hayes, un escocés, aún no sabemos qué relación tiene con el Sr. Grandchester- contestó Müller

- ¿ha dicho algo?- preguntó Candy

- no, está demasiado ebrio para contestar, pero nuestros hombres se encargaran de que hable, le doy mi palabra que pagará por lo que hizo- Candy solo asintió, no le importaba aquel hombre, le importaba Terry, solo él, saber que estaría bien, que la herida no terminaría con él

- ya sabe algo de él- preguntó Frederick

- no, lo están operando- respondió viendo hacia la nada

- estará bien, se lo aseguro- intentó reconfortarla pero ella no escuchaba, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos** ", a veces estamos tan felices y llenos de vida, con ganas de hacer tantas cosas, de conocer nuevos lugares, de experimentar nuevas cosas, y otras estamos de lo peor, pensando que somos las únicas personas que sufrimos cuando hay a otras a las que les va peor."** Recordó las palabras de Terry el día que volvieron a estar juntos "hay cosas peores" no lo creo, pensó Candy, ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?, nada, absolutamente nada.

- debería avisarle a la familia del joven- dijo Mac acercándose a su jefe

- tienes razón, señorita quiere que yo vaya a avisarle a la madre-

- sí, claro, esta es la dirección- dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo que Terry le había dado en caso de que se perdiera en la gran ciudad de Nueva York

- yo voy jefe- dijo Mac

- está bien, anda- ordenó dándole la dirección. Mac salió corriendo del hospital hacia la casa de Eleonor Baker pensando en cómo le iba a decir que su hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

No pasaron más de cuarenta minutos cuando Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos entraba al hospital y buscaba a Candy

- ¿qué pasó?- dijo desesperada- ¿Quién hizo esto?- Frederick explicó a la actriz todo lo sucedido

- ¿Hayes?, no puede ser- dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿sabe quién es?, ¿qué relación tiene con su hijo?- preguntó

- Hayes, familia de su padre, primos o algo así- contestó

- ¿familia?- gritó Candy- ¿por qué querían dañarlo?

- por el ducado, por el maldito ducado- contestó Eleonor

- podría explicarse- pidió Frederick

- el abuelo de Terry antes de morir dejó muy claro que su nieto heredaría el ducado y nadie más, ya que si él por cualquier motivo no lo hiciera el título sería de los Hayes, no sé con exactitud pero son familiares de los Grandchester

- no puede ser, todo por un estúpido título- dijo Candy

- familiares de Terruce Grandchester- dijo una enfermera, todos se acercaron

- ¿cómo está?-

- fuera de peligro, la bala pudo haber tocado su corazón, pero está estable, en unos minutos será trasladado a una habitación y podrán verlo- informó la enfermera

- gracias- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Eleonor comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Candy la abrazó y lloraron juntas

- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, si él nunca quiso el título- decía Eleonor entre sollozos

- tranquila- decía Candy aunque pensaba lo mismo, Terry nunca había querido ser parte de la realeza, y ahora que estaba lejos de todo eso, ahora que era feliz la nobleza se interponía.

- pueden pasar a verlo- dijo una enfermera conocida por Candy

- ¿Flammy?- preguntó la rubia

- dígame- dijo viendo a Candy detenidamente- ¿Candice?- dijo sorprendida

- ya pueden entrar- dijo señalando un largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones

- gracias- dijo la rubia casi corriendo hacia la habitación seguida por Eleonor

Abrieron la puerta e iban a entrar las dos cuando una enfermera más les dijo que no podían pasar dos personas

- por favor señorita- pidió Candy

- Naomi déjalas entrar, son órdenes del doctor Foster- se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Flammy

- está bien- dijo Naomi no de muy buena gana. Candy miró a Flammy y con la mirada le agradeció infinitamente.

Candy y Eleonor entraron y vieron a Terry en la cama sedado con el rostro pálido, ninguna dijo nada, solo se sentaron en cada lado de la cama y pasaron la noche en vela, cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos en los que el único protagonista era Terry.

A la mañana siguiente Frederick estaba frente a Brandon Hayes, un chico no muy alto, delgado de cabello rojizo tendría unos 26 años.

- quiero hacer una llamada-

- ¿a quién quiere llamar?- preguntó Müller

- a Eliza Leegan- respondió con una descarada sonrisa en el rostro

A esa hora ya todo Nueva York sabía del accidente de Terry y la noticia pronto llegó a Chicago.

- ¡no puede ser!- dijo Albert golpeando su escritorio- ya no más problemas, ya no- se levantó y fue a ver a Zara para ver qué era lo que sabía

- ya habló mi papá con mi tía, fue anoche saliendo del teatro, no le puso explicar quién fue, estaba muy nerviosa- dijo Zara- quisiera ir con ella

- vamos- dijo Albert- debe haber algo en que podamos ayudar-

- tienes razón, pero mis padres no me dejarían ir- dijo Zara

- ve hija-aceptó Eric saliendo de la cocina del lugar- Eleonor te quiere mucho y serias de gran ayuda en estos momentos-

- ¿en serio?- preguntaron Albert y Zara

- sí, solo le pido que la cuide- encomendó a Albert

- por eso no se preocupe, vengo por ti en una hora, en lo que preparo todo-

- mejor nos vemos en la estación de trenes, en lo que voy por mis cosas-

- de acuerdo- dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar.

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**


	12. Chapter 12

hola pues aquí otro capítulo, me apure para aprovechar estos dias de puente.

chicas gracias por sus comentarios:

Nadia: hola, gracias de todo corazón, creo que si me pasé con el accidente pero espero te haya gustado y que este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y que Dios te cuide y te proteja a ti también. saludos y que estes muy bien.

Oligranchester: gracias por seguirme en esta historia y dejarme tus lindos comentarios, y gracias por perdonarme por lo que hice muchas muchas gracias.

Karina Grandchester: hola, gracias por tu comentario, prometí apurarme así que aquí está el otro capítulo. cuíadate :)

Denisse Grandrew: hola, si lo sé como que lo hacemos sufrir mucho al pobrecito de Terry pero la recompenza es que tendrá un final feliz. espero te guste la historia :)

* * *

><p>Tres meses atrás:<p>

- Eliza, el tipo de allá no deja de mirarte- dijo Emily por lo bajo a su amiga

- no me interesa- dijo despectiva viéndolo de arriba abajo

- ¡ay por favor! Ha cuantos tipos ya has despreciado, ¿qué quieres?, que venga un príncipe-

- ¿príncipe?, no pero tampoco quiero a cualquiera- contestó

- ¿y cómo sabes que él es solo un chico más?-

- lo único que sé, es que no me interesa nadie en este momento- contestó enojada ante la insistencia de su amiga y aún más al sentir la mirada de joven que estaba en la barra- vámonos ya- dijo de pronto

- como digas querida, solo dame un minuto voy al tocador- contestó Emily poniéndose de pie; Eliza puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que esperar cuando vio que aquel chico se acercaba a su mesa

- es demasiado joven para arrugar tanto la cara ¿no cree?- dijo el joven parado frente a Eliza

- y eso en que le molesta- dijo enfurecida

- pues que no combina con todo el panorama, todos están sonriendo menos usted-

- si no le guste mire a otro lado- dijo poniéndose de píe lista para salir del lugar sin esperar a su amiga.

Aquel chico se quedó viendo la dirección que había tomado la pelirroja con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, en ese momento Emily llegó y vio que Eliza la había abandonado, molesta caminó hasta la mesa que ocupaba y vio al chico de cabello rojo con la mirada fija en la puerta

- disculpe, la señorita que estaba aquí, ¿sabe a dónde se fue?- preguntó

- ¿la pelirroja?, salió muy enojada de aquí, es muy amargada ¿no lo cree?- dijo el muchacho

- un poco- fue lo único que contestó y también posó su vista en la puerta de salida

- Brandon Hayes- dijo extendiéndole su mano

- Emily Olson – respondió al saludo

- y su amiga era…-

- Eliza Leegan, familia de los Andry, supongo que los conoce-

- ¿Andry?, si, de Escocia ¿cierto?-

- me parece que si-

- que pequeño es el mundo, yo soy de Escocia-

- ¿en serio?, vaya que casualidad-

- le invito un café ¿le parece?-

- claro- contestó la joven tomando asiento en la misma mesa que había ocupado Eliza

- ¿y qué hace aquí en Estados Unidos?- preguntó Emily

- un asunto familiar, vengo a ver a un pariente lejano, pero me informaron que tendré que ir a Nueva York que es donde él trabaja- contó Brandon

- ya veo, ¿cuándo se va?-

- tanto le molesta mi presencia que ya quiere que me vaya- bromeó

- oh no claro que no, me refiero a que si le urge tanto ver a su pariente ya habría partido-

- pues no me urge mucho, voy a estar unas semanas aquí en Chicago y ya después iré a Nueva York- Brandon se quedó callado pensando en aquella altanera mujer- y su amiga siempre es así de altanera-

- ¿Quién Eliza?, la mayor parte del tiempo, ha sido muy consentida por sus padres. ¿Ha llamado su atención no es así?-

- pues sí, chicas como ella no hay muchas-

- por fortuna- pensó Emily- ¿le gustaría conocerla?-

- ¿qué?-

- digo que si le gustaría conocerla Eliza no es como todas, usted lo ha dicho, además necesita distraerse un poco y usted parece ser una buena persona-

- tal vez- dijo Brandon pensativo-

Dos meses después del primer encuentro:

- así que odias a tu primita Candy- dijo Brandon sarcástico

- odiar se queda corto comparado con lo que siento por esa huérfana- respondió apretando la servilleta- quisiera estrangularla, ahora ella vive feliz en casa con el Tío William, lo tiene todo

- ja, ja, conociéndote como te conozco me extraña que no hayas hecho algo para destruirla-

- lo he intentado todo, todo, y siempre se libra de los problemas-

- solo hay una solución a tu problema-

- ¿cuál?- a estas alturas no creía que había alguna otra forma

- mátala- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico y natural del mundo

- ¿de qué estás hablando?- creyó que se trataba de una broma, Brandon era así, al menos eso creía ella

- sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, muerta Candy se acaba su suerte.

En la noche Eliza meditaba las palabras de Brandon, tal vez tenía razón, pero matarla, no eso ya era ir demasiado, y si la descubrían sería todo un escándalo y un problema enorme para ella sola. No, ese no era el camino, si la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿por qué?, no sabía, pero la odiaba, le gustaba verla sufrir no lo negaba y la muerte sería demasiado fácil, de seguro la muy infame se iría al cielo y de nada habría valido matarla ya que ella estaría disfrutando del paraíso, no, si la iba a hacer sufrir sería viva.

- eres patética Eliza, ya déjala en paz, tú lo tienes todo, no necesitas más revancha, sabes que perderás ahora que cuenta con el apoyo directo del señor William y la Tía Abuela, ya basta, haz tu vida y déjala en paz- se dijo, ¿cómo había llegado a pensar de esa manera?, Brandon, aquel chico que en un principio le causó desconfianza, después se hicieron amigos, se parecían en muchas cosas, pero no en eso… la actitud de Brandon la hizo cambiar de parecer y aunque nunca dejaría de odiar a Candy prefirió dejarla en paz y alejarse de Brandon Hayes.

- señorita la llaman por teléfono- dijo una mucama

- ahora voy, contestaré en la biblioteca

- si señorita- Eliza se puso de pie y caminó hasta la biblioteca con pereza

- bueno-

- Señorita Eliza Leegan, habla Frederick Müller, policía de Nueva York

- ¿qué desea?- preguntó confundida

- el señor Brandon Hayes desea hablar con usted-

- un momento, dijo policía, que hace Brandon con la policía- preguntó

- el señor Hayes está acusado de intento de homicidio

- ¿homicidio?, no tengo nada que hablar con ese tipo, le pido que no vuelva a llamar- Eliza colgó el teléfono y se puso muy nerviosa

En Nueva York

- Candy, Candy- Terry deliraba

- aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy- dijo tomando su mano. Inconscientemente al sentir la presencia de Candy Terry se tranquilizó y durmió el resto de la tarde-

- Candy hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo Eleonor cuando entró a la habitación- ve, yo me quedo con él

- ahora vuelvo- dijo la rubia saliendo- ¡Albert!- dijo con la voz entrecortada soltándose a llorar. Albert la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara – llora Candy, llora- le decía acariciando sus rizos

- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora?- decía aun llorando

- no lo sé pequeña, solo, piensa que es una prueba de la vida, una prueba que van a superar- consolaba a su hermana. Cuando Candy se tranquilizó un poco hablaron de la salud de Terry y del causante de todo

- quisiera hablar con el detective-

- seguramente viene en un rato más- contestó sin ganas cuando vio llegar a Zara- ¡Zara!- se puso de píe y la abrazó dejando salir una cuantas lágrimas más. Zara no dijo nada, solo correspondió a su abrazo y dejó que llorara.

Candy entró de nuevo a la habitación ya que no quería dejar solo a Terry, Eleonor salió y fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa en compañía de Zara que como bien había dicho su padre era de gran apoyo para su tía.

En el hospital Frederick llegó y pidió hablar con Candy o con la señora Baker

- señorita ¿puedo hablar con usted?- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación

- sí, ahora salgo- dijo poniéndose de píe, revisó que no le hiciera falta nada al paciente y salió- le presento a William A. Andry, mi hermano

- mucho gusto- se saludaron sin ningún protocolo para ir directo al grano

- ya sabe algo más de Hayes- preguntó Candy

- la señora Baker tenía razón, todo fue por envidia, Hayes ha confesado que su intención era matarlo para quedarse con la fortuna y el título de duque. También, pidió hablar con una mujer-

- ¿una mujer?- preguntaron los dos - ¿Quién?, ¿alguien de su familia?

- no, con la señorita- buscó del interior de su saco una libreta- Eliza Leegan

- ¡¿qué?- gritaron los dos- esto es el colmo- dijo Albert

- perdón pero la conocen- preguntó Müller

- es mi sobrina- contestó Albert sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

- ya veo, bueno pues hablamos con su sobrina y se negó a contestarle a Hayes, dijo que no volviéramos a llamarla-

- sabe de dónde se conocen, mi sobrina y el agresor- preguntó Albert frotándose las manos

- según Hayes se conocieron hace unos meses y se hicieron "amigos" solamente, aunque por la respuesta de la señorita Leegan dudo mucho que sean amigos

- tengo que hablar con Eliza- dijo Albert temblando de coraje. Candy no había dicho nada, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía meses que no tenía noticias de Eliza y de repente estaba involucrada en el accidente.- Candy- dijo Albert preocupado al ver la reacción de ella

- no puedo creerlo- fue lo único que pudo decir para después regresar al lado de Terry.

Al día siguiente ya que todos estaban enterados de la situación Albert regresó a Chicago para hablar con Eliza, y en caso de que tuviera algo que ver él mismo haría que pagara aunque la familia se viera envuelta en un escándalo. Zara decidió quedarse al lado de su tía que estaba deshecha a pesar de que el peligro había pasado.

- ¿dónde está Eliza?- gritó Albert al entrar a la mansión de los Leegan

- la señorita salió a montar hace un rato- contestó asustada la mucama

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Neal que venía entrando a la casa

- pasa que tu hermana resulto ser una asesina- contestó Albert furioso

- pero de qué está hablando- se exaltó Albert- ¿cómo puede decir eso?

- ¿decir qué?- dijo Eliza entrando a la casa

- ¿de dónde conoces a Brandon Hayes?- exigió saber Albert- ¡contesta ya!- gritó aún más fuerte-

- me lo presentó una amiga- contestó asustada

- una amiga, si claro, ¿y por qué te hablo a ti y no a t amiga cuando lo arrestaron?-

- pero, ¿cómo sabe usted que lo arrestaron?-

- no te hagas la que no sabes nada, sabes a quien intentó matar tu amiguito-

- no lo sé, no dejé que me explicaran nada cuando me llamaron

- si claro, fue a Terry –

- ¡¿Qué? Pero tío le juro que yo no sé nada- esta vez Eliza decía la verdad, por primera vez Eliza sintió miedo y Albert lo notó

- Eliza di la verdad- pidió bajando su tono de voz

- le puedo jurar que yo no sabía nada, no sé qué tenga que ver Brandon con Terry, lo juro- contestó temblando. Albert no sabía que creer, por un lado pudo notar que Eliza decía la verdad, se le veía en sus ojos, pero por otro lado las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban perfectamente.

En Nueva York:

Terry comenzaba a despertar, se movía inquieto entre las sábanas quejándose por el dolor de la herida. – Candy, Candy- decía

- calma amor, aquí estoy- Terry abrió poco a poco los ojos y después de acostumbrarse a la luz dejó de moverse tanto, fijando su mirada en Candy

- ¿qué pasó?-

- shhh, no preguntes, por ahora descansa- dijo besando su frente- iré por el doctor- le dedicó una sonrisa y cuando iba a salir

- Candy- ella giró- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?-

- estoy bien si tú lo estás- contestó con una sonrisa, la vida había vuelto para ella. Salió de la habitación y minutos después entró seguida del doctor Foster y de Flammy que era la enfermera encargada de Terry.

- joven Grandchester me alegra verlo despierto- dijo el doctor revisándolo- nos dio un buen susto-

- ¿cómo está doctor?- preguntó Candy

- mucho mejor, se ha recuperado notablemente, es usted muy buena enfermara señorita, ¿sabe?, su novia no se ha despegado del hospital en todos estos días, tiene usted mucha suerte- sonrió el médico

- lo sé, doctor qué pasó- preguntó Terry- quiero decir después de la bala

- pues perdió mucha sangre y tuvimos que operarlo, la bala puso haberlo matado de no ser por la mala puntería de su agresor. La buena noticia es que va mejorando muy bien y en unos días se le dará de alta, pero deberá guardar reposo- explicó

- imposible, tenemos la obra encima, debo trabajar- dijo Terry preocupado

- calma, tu mamá habló con Robert y te dejará faltar, incluso le dijo que si no podías comenzar la temporada lo haría tu suplente y que cuando te recuperaras por completo podrías regresar- tranquilizó Candy al actor acariciando su rostro

- no, eso no es posible, ¿cuánto tiempo debería estar en reposo doctor?-

- solo una semana en absoluto reposo, después podrá reanudar sus actividades pero sin excederse, no podrá hacer mucho esfuerzo físico-

- una semana, bien, la obra se estrena en un mes, el tiempo suficiente- dijo aliviado

- bueno deje de pensar en el trabajo e intente descansar, en un par de horas regresaré para revisarlo.- el doctor salió y dejó a Flammy para que revisará cuidadosamente al paciente

- ¿puedo encargarme yo misma?- pidió Candy. Falmmy la miró unos segundos y asintió dejándole el camino libre para que hiciera su trabajo

- confío en ti-

- gracias Flammy, gracias por todo- Flammy salió del cuarto dejando a la pareja a solas

- ¿la conoces?- preguntó Terry confundido ante la reacción y la familiaridad de la enfermera

- recuerdas que te hable de Flammy, es ella-

- ¡un momento! Yo la conozco, cuando te fui a ver al hospital aquella vez en Chicago, hablé con ella- recordó Terry- pero que chica tan fría

- te lo dije- sonrió Candy

- lo que no me has dicho es lo qué ha pasado en estos días, supongo que ya conoces a Müller-

- Frederick, si, él, ha estado investigando-

- y bien-

Candy no pudo ocultarle nada a su novio, y le contó todo sobre Hayes-

- vaya familia- dijo sarcástico- y el duque ni por enterado

- Terry no pienses en eso, no por ahora- dijo Candy acomodando la almohada- sabes Zara está aquí, vino junto con Albert

- ¿en serio?, no debieron hacerlo, no me gusta molestar a la gente-

- no es ninguna molestia, Zara te quiere mucho y Albert ni se diga has sido un hermano para él-

- tienes razón, me gustaría verlos-

- Albert ya se fue, tuvo que ir a- Candy se quedó callada

- …a…

- a no sé qué del trabajo que era muy urgente- inventó para no preocuparlo en ese momento

- ya veo, pero a Zara si la podré ver- sonrió Terry- esa chica es una bomba parlante algunas veces,

- ja, ja, ¿ahora ese es su apodo?-

- pues no lo había pensado pero es buena idea. Río Terry- Zara, la bomba parlante, que bien se oye

Después de un momento a solas Eleonor entró acompañada de Zara

- hijo que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo abrazándolo con cuidado

- estoy bien madre- correspondió al abrazo- ¡hola bomba parlante!- saludó a Zara

- ¡hola!... ¿cómo me llamaste?- dijo zara sin entender

- bomba parlante, es el apodo que te puso Candy- contestó Terry

- ¡claro que no!- se defendió Candy. Todos rieron

- te lo paso porque estas convaleciente- bromeó Zara a lo que todos rieron.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todas aqui les dejo un capítulo nuevo, veamos que les parece.

Oligranchester: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues veamos que onda con Eliza... besos :)

Terry780716: hola! gracias por continuar conmigo en esta aventura espero te guste el siguiente capítulo. (:

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y Eliza juraba y perjuraba que no sabía nada sobre el plan de Brandon y Albert lo comprobó una mañana estando en su oficina.<p>

- señor llegó esta carta para usted pero no tiene remitente- dijo su asistente

- déjame ver- contestó rápidamente – te puedes retirar-

- si señor- dijo la mujer saliendo de la oficina

_"estimado Señor Andry:_

_Disculpe la informalidad de esta carta pero pasaba cerca de su oficina y pensé en entrar a hablar con usted en persona pero supuse estaría usted ocupado y sería una imprudencia de mi parte interrumpirlo de sus múltiples ocupaciones. El motivo de mi carta es para invitarlo a usted a una reunión que se llevara a cabo en mi casa el próximo viernes con motivo del cumpleaños de mi padre, supongo que conoce a Esteban Olson, sería un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia._

_Anexo la invitación._

_P.D. me he tomado la libertad de darle un consejo; cuide las personas con las que frecuenta"_

- lo que me faltaba- suspiró arrojando la carta sobre el escritorio- una carta de advertencia- se recargó en la silla y cerró los ojos- un momento ¡esa letra!- Albert llamó a su secretaría y le pidió que llamara a Eliza para que se presentara en la oficina. Una hora después Eliza llamaba a la puerta del patriarca

- adelante- se escuchó su autoritaria voz, Eliza más nerviosa que nunca entró

- buenos días-

- buen día Eliza, pasa por favor, toma asiento- la pelirroja lo hizo aún sin entender la conducta de William, hacía unos días le había ido a gritar a su casa que era una asesina y ahora la trataba con amabilidad

- ¿para qué me mando a llamar?- preguntó al fin

- necesito que me digas todo acerca de tu relación con Brandon-

- ya le dije que me lo presentó una amiga, yo ni siquiera tenía intenciones de conocerlo-

- ¿qué amiga?-

- Emily Olson, hija de Esteban Olson dueño de gran cantidad de comercios en la ciudad- respondió

- y ¿ellos de donde se conocen?- preguntó Albert. Eliza le contó cómo había conocido a Brandon, en un restaurante de Chicago y que a la semana Emily había hecho una fiesta a la que lo había invitado y los había presentado

- ¿cómo era tu relación él?- preguntó con lo que la joven enarcó una ceja- me refiero a que si lo consideras un amigo de verdad- aclaró

- ¿amigo de verdad? No, solo alguien con quien me divertía, Emily y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos, más que amigos me atrevo a decir-

- ¿es verdad todo lo que me has dicho?-

- mire yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo y menos una en la que podrían confiar, pero le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con el incidente de Nueva York, yo ni siquiera sabía que Brandon tenía un lazo familiar con Terruce – contestó muy segura

- ¿qué te hizo cambiar Eliza?- Albert se interesó por la actitud de su sobrina

- me di cuenta que, hacer sufrir a Candy no me llevaría a nada bueno, solo eso- contestó con seriedad

- Eliza, ¿crees que Emily haya tenido algo que ver con lo de Terry?-

- tal vez, no lo sé, Emily es demasiado cobarde para eso- contestó la experta en ese tipo de artimañas- además ella que ganaría con ver a Terry muerto

- tienes razón, pero si dices que simpatizó con Hayes, tal vez quería convertirse en duquesa-

- supongo- respondió la chica y la habitación se llenó de silencio

- ¡tengo una idea!- dijo Albert tronando los dedos- ¿vas a ir a la fiesta del padre de Emily?-

- tengo que, se lo prometí, ¿por qué?-

- tal vez tú puedas sacarle información-

- un momento, creo que está hablando con la persona equivocada-

- no lo creo, ¿por qué lo dices? Dijiste que vas a dejar de hostigar a Candy y supongo que estás arrepentida de tus acciones y que mejor manera de redimirte que ayudándonos a descubrir la razón de todo esto

- ¡yo nunca dije eso! Una cosa es que vaya a dejar a Candy en paz y otra muy diferente a que me vuelva su cuidadora

- te propongo un trato si tú me ayudas yo te daré lo que quieras-

- ¿solo así?-

- solo así-

- primero dígame por qué tanto interés en Emily si ya tienen a Brandon preso, él es culpable de todo esto

- buena pregunta; escucha a Terry le estuvieron llegando ciertas cartas con amenazas durante un largo tiempo, eso no lo hace un hombre, un hombre habría actuado de un momento a otro sin "avisar" por así decirlo, y las mujeres son más meticulosas en todo, ¿no?-

- tiene razón, pero por qué piensa que es Emily y no otra mujer-

- otra buena observación, hoy me llegó una carta de Emily, noté que su letra "i" la hace sin el punto y a Terry en una de sus muchas cartas una "i" que estaba escrita no llevaba punto, tal vez estoy levantando falsos pero digamos que es un presentimiento-

- ahora que lo dice tiene sentido, Emily es muy dada a enviar correspondencia para informar cualquier cosa y su caligrafía es muy extraña, tal vez tenga razón- dijo pensativa

- ¿qué dices?-

- está bien, pero si no encuentra nada me dejará hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que dar explicaciones a la familia-

- es un trato- dijo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el "negocio", Eliza correspondió y pensó que era absurdo, ella ayudando a Candy, ¿en qué mundo pasaba eso? (obvio en mi loca cabeza)

- ¿por qué confía en mí?- preguntó de pronto- sabe todo lo que he hecho, soy la persona menos indicada para ayudar

- no lo creo, no sé qué te pasó pero has cambiado y para bien, y creo que todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad y yo intento dártela- contestó el patriarca.

Después de hablar un poco más Eliza salió de las oficinas Andry preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con ella.

Terry fue dado de alta y se instaló en casa de su madre para que lo tuvieran vigilado ya que sabían que sería capaz de salirse para el teatro a ensayar.

- listo- dijo Candy acomodando las almohadas de la cama- ¿te sientes mejor?

- me siento como un bebe sin poder hacer nada-

- solo serán unos días, es por tu bien- contestó la rubia

- aun así, me molesta no hacer nada- dijo con una mueca de dolor ya que había hecho un movimiento brusco y la herida aun le dolía

- tengo algo para ti, ahora vuelvo- dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación, y minutos después entró con un paquete en las manos- espero te guste- extendió el regalo

- ¿qué es?- preguntó emocionado

- ábrelo- así lo hizo y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡las veinte mejores obras de teatro!- dijo emocionado abriendo el libro- Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Sueño de una noche de Verano, La vida es sueño, La celestina… ¡Candy no puedo creerlo, es magnífico!- dijo tan emocionado como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad. Candy sonrió al ver la dicha de su novio y también se sintió feliz- ven- dijo extendiéndole su mano para que se sentara en la cama junto a él, se recostó a su lado y pasaron la tarde leyendo obras de teatro, algunas Terry se las sabía a la perfección y otras comenzó a memorizarlas en ese mismo instante. Hasta que la noche llegó y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro. Eleonor entró en la habitación y vio con ternura aquella escena

- pronto hijo, pronto podrás estar así cada noche- dijo apagando la luz quitando el libro de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y antes de abrir los ojos sintió el cálido brazo de Terry cobijándola, cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Terry;

- ¡Terry! ¡Estas despierto!- dijo aún más colorada- ¿desde hace cuánto?-

- no mucho- contestó quitando un rizo que cubría la cara de la pecosa

- no debí quedarme aquí, ¿qué pensará tu madre?- dijo poniéndose de pie

- tranquila Candy, no hicimos nada malo, solo nos venció el sueño anoche- contestó despreocupado

- aun así no debí hacerlo. Disculpa voy a cambiarme- dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la que ella ocupaba para después tomar un baño.

- buen día hijo- dijo Eleonor entrando con una charola con el desayuno

- muy buenos días- contestó Terry

- ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó ayudando a su hijo a sentarse para poder comer

- de maravilla-

- ¿y Candy?, ¿se levantó temprano?-

- mmm si- dijo probando el jugo

- ¿durmieron bien?- Terry estuvo a punto de ahogarse- calma hijo, no tiene nada de malo

- ¿viste que Candy se quedó aquí?-

- sí, cuando vine a verte en la noche vi que se habían quedado dormidos- contestó mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana

- no le digas nada, por favor, cuando despertó se apenó mucho- pidió él

- descuida hijo, aunque no tiene nada de malo, pero no te preocupes no diré nada-

- gracias mamá-

Cuando Eleonor salió de la habitación de Terry se topó de frente con Candy

- ¡señora!- dijo desviando la mirada al piso-

- ¿en qué quedamos Candy? Nada de señora-

- ah sí disculpe es solo que…- Candy estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular palabra

- no importa ya, vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?- dijo Eleonor para cambiar el tema ya que había notado los nervios de la rubia- Terry ya desayuno así que no te preocupes

- claro-

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa para ir al comedor y desayunar tranquilamente.

- señora le llegó una carta- dijo una de las mucamas a Eleonor

- gracias- contestó extendiendo la mano para recibir el sobre. Lo abrió y se asombró demasiado

- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Candy

- Richard, él viene a América- contestó con la voz entre cortada

- entonces ya lo sabe- afirmó Candy

- sí, verás, yo estaba tan molesta que lo llamé para reclamarle que todo era su culpa. Sé que estuvo mal ya que no es su culpa, pero tenía tanta rabia- dijo Eleonor avergonzada

- la entiendo- dijo tomando la mano de la señora demostrándole su apoyo- pero qué dice la carta-

- según esto que llega en dos días y que él va a tomar cartas en el asunto. No sé cómo lo va a tomar mi hijo-

- no se preocupe Terry es muy maduro y-

- eso lo sé, pero hace mucho tiempo que ellos dos no se ven y Terry en varias ocasiones me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de su padre, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando lo vea-

- tranquila- consoló Candy a Eleonor que se encontraba verdaderamente nerviosa.

- tío pero ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre confiar en Eliza?- gritó Archie

- calma Archie, sé que no me lo vas a creer, pero Eliza ha cambiado-

- sí cómo no-

- si no confías en ella, al menos confía en mí-

- hola Terry- dijo Candy sonriente al entrar en la habitación

- hola Pecosa- dijo cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano

- ¿cómo te sientes?-

- mejor, ¿ya me puedo levantar?- dijo cruzando los dedos

- no señor, aún no, espera unos días más-

- pero…-

- pero nada, fueron órdenes del doctor y debes cumplirlas-

- está bien- respondió cruzándose de brazos

- Terry, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a tu padre?- preguntó ella

- desde que me fui de Inglaterra-

- ¿tanto tiempo?- Terry asintió- ¿y no te gustaría verlo?

- ja, ja, que buen chiste, pero no Candy, hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de considerarlo como mi padre-

- Terry ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

- cálmate Candy, no es para tanto, seguramente él tampoco quiere saber nada de mí-

- te equivocas-

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?-

- porque él… él-

- él qué Candy, dime-

- tu padre llegará en dos días-

- ¿en serio? Mmm seguramente por algún negocio-

- viene a verte a ti

- ¿a mí? Si cómo no, ¿y qué quiere?

- quiere estar cerca de ti, se enteró de tu accidente y viene a arreglar todo para que Brandon pague por lo que te hizo.

Terry se quedó callado, no creía que su padre se interesara por él, no después de tanto tiempo de distanciamiento. En el fondo Terry sintió emoción al saber que su padre se preocupaba por él pero decidió en ese mismo momento que iba a "doblar las manos" ante el Duque de Grandchester.

Dos días después:

- ¿no estás nervioso?- preguntó Candy, aunque sabía la respuesta

- no-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Eleonor y el duque con algunas canas de más en el cabello

- llegamos Terry- dijo Eleonor, Terry le sonrió a su madre y no miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. Candy se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al actor .habla con él- le susurró al oído para después salir acompañada de Eleonor

- veo que te has recuperado rápido- dijo el duque

- recibí buena atención gracias- contestó aun sin mirarlo

- quiero que sepas que Hayes ya no podrá hacerte daño, pagará su condena aquí en América y por ningún motivo podrá heredar el título. Terry no dijo nada dirigía su mirada a todos lados menos hacia el duque – Terry, quiero pedirte perdón- dijo de pronto

- ¿qué?- esta vez sí volteó a verlo

- quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, desde, separarte de tu madre hasta- el duque guardó silencio

- hasta de haberte negado a ayudarme cuando te lo pedí, ¿me pides perdón de haberme negado una familia? ¿De haberme negado tu "amor de padre"? ¿De eso me pides perdón?-

- hijo, yo, te juro que intente darte todo, intenté darte una familia, intenté…-

- ¿familia?, yo no tuve familia a tu lado, hasta hace poco que conocí una y fue al lado de mi madre, al lado de Candy, con ellas es con quienes conozco una familia, no contigo- dijo con rencor. Ante estos reproches el duque se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle a su hijo, sabía que tenía razón y quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había sufrido por no saber nada de él en todo ese tiempo, pero no podía, no tenía cara para decirle todo eso así que prefirió salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

- señorita la busca la señorita Olson- dijo una mujer de servicio

- dile que pase- ordenó- ¿ahora qué? Eso me saco por aceptar ser "buena"

- Eliza querida, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo saludando a la pelirroja

- tienes mucha suerte, ya iba de salida- fingió

- ah si. A dónde ibas-

- de compras-

- me parece perfecto, precisamente venía a pedirte que me acompañes a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de papá ¿qué dices?-

- "que no me queda de otra"- pensó- es una excelente idea- respondió- dame un minuto, ahora vuelvo- dijo poniéndose de pie encaminándose a su habitación refunfuñando- tenías que decir que si Eliza, tenías que decir que sí-

Ya en la calle:

- ¿has sabido algo de Brandon?- preguntó Eliza

- no, hace unos días lo llamé pero me dijeron que no estaba en Chicago-

- ¿lo ibas a invitar a la fiesta?-

- no precisamente, era para preguntarle algo-

-¿algo?-

- si, un viaje que tenemos preparado, ¿sabes? quiere llevarme a Escocia-

- ¿en serio? ¿será que él y tu?-

- por favor querida no seas tonta sabes bien que él y yo solo nos llevamos bien. Además ahora mi objetivo es otra persona-

- no lo dudo querida, no lo dudo- dijo dando media vuelta para ver unos vestidos

- se trata de tu tío William- Eliza volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro

- no te conviene Emily, yo sé lo que te digo-

- ¿por qué no?, él es rico, yo también, ambos somos de buena familia, no veo ningún problema-

- se te olvida cierta persona. Zara-

- a esa ya la estoy quitando del camino, ella no es mujer para William-

- ¿William? Desde cuando lo tuteas-

- desde que decidí que él sería para mí- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA! UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DONDE PASARÁ ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE...

Oligranchester: hola, muchas gracias leerme, veamos que pasa con Eliza en este capítulo... espero te guste, saludos y gracias por estar conmigo desde el inicio de esta historia.

Gohy: hola; te entiendo, en mi escuela también ha habido mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo de actualizar, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, veamos que pasa con Emily y Eliza, y con la relación de Terry con su papá.

gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, y gracias a las que leyeron el fic ¿cómo decirte que te amo?

* * *

><p>- ¿hablaste con él?- preguntó Eleonor<p>

- define hablar- contestó Richard con sarcasmo- fue mala idea venir

- no diga eso señor, verá que con el tiempo Terry cambiará su actitud- dijo Candy

- eres demasiado optimista pequeña- sonrió el duque- ojalá muchas personas fueran como tú

- Candy tiene razón Richard, en este momento Terry está muy cortante, estar encerrado no le gusta y eso lo pone de mal humor- agregó la actriz

- entiendo cómo se siente, así que no tengo porque reprocharle nada, tiene razón en lo que me dijo-

- ¿qué te dijo?-

- no vale la pena repetirlo, olvidemos el asunto, ahora si me disculpan debo instalarme en el hotel- dijo el duque mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

- ¡Richard!- habló Eleonor- ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?, será más fácil que puedas hablar con Terry

- no quiero molestarte-

- piensa en tu hijo, si quieres recuperarlo quédate

- ¿pero tú?-

- lo hago por Terry- fue la fría respuesta de la actriz frente al que fue el gran amor de su vida

- gracias-

El viernes por la noche Eliza se arreglaba para asistir a la fiesta de su amiga Emily; un vestido elegante, hecho prácticamente a su medida era el atuendo que llevaría. La pelirroja estaba de muy mal humor, ahora, después de tanto odio, tanto tiempo desperdiciado pensando cómo fastidiar a Candy se venía abajo, esta noche descubriría que relación tenía Emily con el incidente de Terry.

- ¡yo! Eliza Leegan ayudando a esa huérfana, a esa dama de establo, a esa que desde el día que llegó a mi vida la odie, ¡yo! Una persona de mi categoría haciendo buenas obras con personas como ella, solo falta que el tío William me pida que busque a los padres de Candy- Eliza echaba chispas- cálmate Eliza, si esto sirve de algo podrás estar con…

- señorita el Sr. William acaba de llegar- dijo una mucama en la entrada de la habitación

- ahora bajo- dijo tan fría como siempre- ¿qué esperas?, ¡vete!- ordenó al ver que la chica no se movía

- si señorita- la muchacha cerró rápido la puerta y fue a avisar a Albert que Eliza estaba por bajar.

- buenas noches- dijo Eliza entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Albert

- buenas noches Eliza, creí que te ibas a arrepentir-

- de todas maneras tenía que asistir a la fiesta, después de todo Emily es mi amiga-

- claro, ¿nos vamos?- ofreció el brazo a su sobrina

El trayecto fue en silencio, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos; Albert pensaba en Zara, ¿cuándo iba a regresar de Nueva York?, después de todos esos días en que no la había visto se había dado cuenta que aquella joven le había robado el corazón, con su manera de ser, en cierto modo ellos eran muy parecidos, amaban la libertad, la naturaleza y la sencillez de las cosas, pero también reconoció que zara era toda una dama, fina, delicada y elegante; ¡qué chica! Pensó Albert sonriendo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su sobrina

- cuídese de Emily-

- ¿perdón?-

- Emily es una chica caprichosa; si, lo sé de qué hablo yo si soy igual o peor, pero Emily se ha encaprichado con usted y no va a parar hasta lograr su objetivo así que cuídese de sus garras- aconsejó Eliza

- gracias, en verdad has cambiado mucho, ¿hay algún motivo en especial?- preguntó Albert curioso

- ¿qué? No, para nada, mire, hemos llegado- respondió mirando por la ventanilla del auto la gran mansión donde sería la recepción.

Después de bajar del auto, ambos Andry caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la mansión donde estaban sus anfitriones: el señor Olson, alto, algo robusto, elegante en un traje negro, acompañado de su esposa, una mujer muy bella, en nada parecida a Emily como suponía Albert, porte elegante, cabello castaño, más joven que el señor Olson conversaban con unos invitados cuando Emily señaló a los recién llegados

- señor Andry- habló Esteban extendiendo una mano para saludarlo

- señor Olson, es un honor el que me haya invitado a celebrar con usted esta fecha tan importante

- el placer ha sido nuestro al contar por primera vez con su presencia, espero que no sea la última- sonrió Olso- le presento a mi esposa, la señora Pamela Olson

- encantado de conocerla- dijo besando su mano como todo un caballero, la señora sonrió

- Emily nos ha hablado mucho de usted, nos ha dicho que maravillas-

- gracias, aunque se decepcionaran de mi al conocerme-

- ¡de ninguna manera!- intervino Emily sosteniendo el brazo del rubio; Eliza sonrió ante tal actitud

- Eliza disculpa, pero sabes que conocer a tu tío en persona es el deseo de toda la sociedad- se disculpó el Sr. Olson

- descuide, muchas felicidades, mis padres les envían saludos y les piden disculpas por no asistir esta noche, pero están en Francia arreglando un asunto importante

- contar contigo es suficiente, tu compañía nos es muy agradable- habló la señora- Emily por qué no acompañas al señor Andry por una bebida

- claro Pamela- sonrió adueñándose de Albert

- disculpen- fue lo único que Albert pudo decir al sentir como era secuestrado por Emily

Eliza sonrió y fue a reunirse con algunos amigos que se encontraban en la fiesta.

- la fiesta en maravillosa- alagó Albert

- gracias, casi toda la organización corrió por mi cuenta- se adornó la chica

- tiene muy buen gusto-

- me encanta planear cosas, fiestas, bailes, en fin todo-

"todo, ¿un homicidio también?" pensó Albert

- dígame sus amigos que se encuentras allá, ¿Quiénes son?- señaló al grupo donde Eliza se encontraba

- verá, la joven de la izquierda es Abigail Thomson- señaló a una joven castaña muy linda- el joven que está a su lado es su prometido Benjamin Jones, los otros chicos son Carl y Daniel Robinson- Emily describió a cada uno de sus invitados con lujo de detalle

- veo que han venido todos sus amigos- dijo Albert

- no todos, faltó alguien que prometió venir y el muy maleducado es la hora que no llega- dijo frunciendo el cejo

- un amigo especial-

- oh no, no piense mal de mí, de hecho es un gran amigo de Eliza, Brandon Hayes-

"caíste" pensó el rubio

- ¿Hayes?

- sí, lo conocimos hace unos meses y Eliza y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos, disculpe mi atrevimiento, yo solo digo lo que veo- soltó su veneno

- descuide, de hecho me gustaría que me hablara de ese joven, si es amigo de mi sobrina debo saber qué tipo de persona es-

- pues verá, es de muy buena familia, viene de Escocia, de hecho tiene sangre real, ¿conoce el apellido Grandchester? Él podría ser el próximo duque- informó la joven y Albert notó como le brillaron los ojos al decir duque

-ya veo, supongo que es una persona decente-

- claro que si, sin duda es un buen partido para todas-

- señor Andry- se acercó un caballero a saludar a Albert

- señor Turner, qué alegría verlo ya recuperado-

- el aire puro como bien me lo dijo me ayudó a recuperarme de mi enfermedad

- cuanto me alegro-

- ¿le importaría acompañarme un momento? Quisiera hablar con usted-

- adelante señor William- dijo Emily entendiendo que estorbaba en la conversación

- con permiso- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para caminar a lado de su socio, el señor Turner

- veo que te han cambiado querida y por anciano- se burló Eliza cuando se acercó a la plantada, quiero decir a Emily

- ja, ja, que simpática- rio con arrogancia- creí que Brandon vendría- dijo pensativa

"esta mujer nunca lee los periódicos" pensó Eliza

- ¿por qué tanto interés en que viniera?- preguntó

- como te dije, teníamos un plan y quería saber cómo le había ido

- ¿qué tipo de plan?-

- uno que cambiaría su vida-

- ¿tan importante era?-

- imagínate, podría llegar a ser parte de la nobleza de Inglaterra-

- y si el plan le convenía a él, ¿cómo es que rea de "ustedes"?-

- haces muchas preguntas Eliza, pero te diré porque confío en ti-

- te escucho-

- Brandon tiene un primo que es el heredero directo del título de noble, y Brandon, digamos que fue a hablar con él para pedirle que le cediera el cargo; yo lo convencí a que fuera pronto a verlo y creamos un plan para convencerlo- terminó de relatar la chica con expresión triunfante

- ya veo, ¿y por eso no está aquí?-

- eso es lo que inquieta, debía haber vuelto hace días, a menos que se haya ido a Europa… no, no podría hacerme esto, él prometió que si lo ayudaba me lo compensaría

- ¿de qué forma?- preguntó burlona Eliza ya que para ella no era ningún secreto que Emily y Brandon se llevaban más que bien

- una propiedad de Escocia, la villa de su primo, dijo que no le gustaba y que cuando tuviera su título y todos los privilegios se desharía de ese lugar

- me parece que te vieron la cara- dijo Eliza, mientras recordaba la hermosa villa de Terry que conoció en aquel verano

- de mi nadie se burla- respondió furiosa- siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y si me disculpas lo que quiero en este momento viene hacia acá- se paró lo más derecha que pudo y sonrió a Albert que quería hablar con Eliza para saber que había averiguado

- Eliza ¿podemos hablar?-

- recuerde que me prometió un baile- intervino la joven enojada al sentirse ignorada

- es cierto, disculpe- dijo ofreciéndole su mano en señal de invitación, a la que la mujer correspondió gustosa, caminaron al salón de baile y cuando la música comenzó la chica se aferró al su pareja de baile

- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

- claro-

- ¿qué relación tiene con Zara?-

- ¿Zara?, es prima de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano prácticamente, y me atrevo a decir que es una muy buena amiga mía- respondió Albert serio

- ¿prima?-

- sí, Zara es prima del actor Terruce Grandchester- "Grandchester" la palabra cayó como bomba para la joven, ¡no puede ser!, pensó, y en cuestión de segundos se repuso y fingió una sonrisa haciendo caso omiso al detalle del apellido

- de cualquier forma, no debería juntarse con alguien como ella. Zara es una muchacha muy extraña, trabaja en el restaurante de su familia y eso no es bien visto en nuestra sociedad, es una chica rebelde, hace caridad a orfanatos, hospitales de gente pobre y lo peor de todo se junta personas de muy bajo nivel, incluso apoya a un grupo de adolescentes que interpretan obras en un teatro muy deteriorado, no debería…- Albert se detuvo en seco, se soltó de la mano de Emily y con toda calma que pudo

- disculpe, pero yo no bien a que me cuente los chismes de todo Chicago y menos para que me hable mal de una persona como Zara, lo que ella hace no tiene nada de malo, de hecho es admirable saber que se preocupa por cosas que en verdad valen la pena y no en cosas superficiales y absurdas como fiestas, bailes o recepciones, así que le pido que no me vuelva a querer contar chismes ni de Zara, ni de mi sobrina Eliza ni de nadie, porque yo no soporto a personas así. Con permiso- dio la media vuelta dejando a Emily en medio del baile, fue por Eliza para decirle que era momento de irse. Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba se despidió de los Olson y como último detalle se enteró que la señora Olson no era madre de Emily y que solo la llamaba así por conveniencia ya que la dama descendía de personajes importantes dentro de la sociedad.

- no quisiera que te fueras- dijo Eleonor abrazando a su sobrina

- yo tampoco quisiera irme, Nueva York es maravillosa, pero debo regresar con mis papás, según tu hermano no les ha ido bien porque no estoy yo-

- claro, les falta la diversión a la hora de comer- se burló Terry

- cierra la boca o te haré cosquillas para que te duela la herida- amenazó Zara

- no te atreverías- negó el actor

- ¿quieres ver como si?- enarcó una ceja retando a su primo

- bueno ya, parecen niños pequeños- regañó Eleonor a su hijo y a su sobrina

Después de una hora Eleonor y Candy acompañaban a Zara a la estación de trenes para que regresara a Chicago, según ellas habían dejado a Terry dormido…

El actor con mucho esfuerzo empujó las sabanas que lo cubrían y poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta quedar sentado, después de hacer pequeños movimientos para relajarse bajo sus piernas de la cama, las sentía débiles ya que en todo ese tiempo no le habían permitido moverse demasiado, se puso de pie y después de sentirse con seguridad comenzó a caminar hasta el armario para buscar algo en específico, llegó hasta el muebla y buscó en una pequeña maleta que habían traído de su departamento, buscó dentro de ella y sacó una pequeña cajita negra, sonrió y caminó de regreso a su cama apoyándose de los muebles cuando un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso haciendo ruido ya que un florero se había caído. Soltando maldiciones buscó la caja que había caído a unos metro de él, cuando iba a moverse para tomarla sin darse cuenta se cortó con un vidrio del florero roto

- ¡Terry!- gritó su padre entrando en la recamara, corrió hacia él y lo quiso ayudar a ponerse de píe, a lo que el chico se negó

- ¡soy un inútil!- gritó

- calma hijo, aun estás débil- dijo mientras apartaba los vidrios que estaban cerca y se sentó a su lado

- ya no aguanto estar así- dijo después de un breve e incómodo silencio

- Candy dijo que en una semana podrás regresar a tus actividades normales y que para el estreno de tu obra estarás como nuevo-

- ¡el estreno!- sonrió al recordar que la fecha estaba próxima- me pasas esa cajita- señaló a donde había caído, su padre asintió y a gatas fue por el estuche y sonrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hijo

- aquí tienes-

- gracias- abrió la caja y la contempló un momento- ¿qué te parece?- Richard Grandchester se sorprendió ante la pregunta que le había hecho su hijo, nunca pensó que le preguntaría sobre "eso"

- es muy fino y elegante, le va a encantar-

- eso espero-

- no lo dudes, ella te ama como nadie y se sentirá muy feliz- Terry sonrió y una vez más quedaron en silencio

- gracias- dijo al fin Terry- gracias por haber venido hasta aquí por mí, gracias por intentar darme una familia, gracias por haberme mandado a esa cárcel a la que llaman escuela, de no haberlo hecho tal vez nunca habría conocido a Candy, gracias por estar en este momento a mi lado- el duque no sabía qué hacer, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su hijo, su querido hijo lo había perdonado. Como imanes se abrazaron y ambos lloraron desahogando todos los sentimientos reprimidos hasta entonces

- te quiero hijo-

- yo también te quiero papá, ¿estarás conmigo cuando se lo proponga?

- si es lo que quieres ahí estaré-

Tan pronto dos semanas habían pasado y Terry ya había sido de alta por su pecosa enfermera, con ayuda de todos iba a los ensayos ya que faltaban pocos días para el estreno, una veces lo acompañaba su padre, otras su madre y la mayoría de ellas Candy que vigilaba que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco para no dañar la cicatriz en su cuerpo.

- ¿listos niños?- preguntó la Hermana María

- ¡sí!- gritaron todos con gran emoción

- hora de irnos- dijo con voz cantarina la Señorita Ponny.

- Annie, ¿por qué tarda tanto Archie?- preguntó Albert- llegaremos tarde

- calma, aún hay tiempo y ya sabes cómo es para arreglarse.

- buenas noches- saludo Zara

- hola Zara- respondió Annie

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó al ver el abultado vientre de la señora Cornwell

- muy bien, al menos por ahora- respondió Annie feliz al saber que iba a ser madre

- hola Albert- saludó la chica al rubio al ver que no había dicho nada

- luces hermosa- dijo con una angelical voz

- gracias- la chica se sonrojó y comenzó a mover su abanico

- ya estoy aquí- dijo el siempre elegante Archie

Los cuatro salieron del hotel rumbo al teatro, Annie y Archie tomados del brazo como el matrimonio feliz que eran y Albert y Zara caminaron atrás de ellos como un par de colegiales enamorados.

Ya en el teatro Candy, Albert, Zara junto con sus padres, el matrimonio Cornweel, Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester tomaron sus lugares en la primera fila frente al escenario; primera, segunda, tercera llamada y la obra comenzó; todo era maravilloso, la escenografía, las luces, el vestuario y los actores, así la obra comenzó siendo un éxito y terminó de la misma manera; el reconocimiento del público fueron cinco minutos continuos de aplausos, hasta que todos comenzaron a retirarse dl lugar…

- buenas noches, disculpen, pero Terry me pidió que les dijera que no se muevan de sus asientos, él viene en un momento- pidió Robert a todos los que ocupaban la primera fila.

- de acuerdo- dijeron todos y comenzaron a conversar sobre la magnífica representación. No pasaron ni siquiera diez minutos cuando nuevamente el telón se abrió y Terry apareció con una orquídea en la mano vistiendo algo parecido al uniforme del colegio San Pablo, la escenografía era casi una fotografía de la Segunda Colina de Ponny, aquella donde Candy y él habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos mientras estuvieron en el colegio.

Albert se puso de píe y tomó a Candy de la mano, la condujo hasta las escaleras del escenario y la ayudo a subir; ella como autómata comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario donde estaba él…

- Candy, hoy, aquí estoy, completamente como soy, Sin equipo de protección, con toda la ilusión prendida, aquí frente a todos quiero decirte que Por ti daría media vida, por ti mi libertad arriesgaría, por ti mi mal humor lo cambiaría, por ti soy capaz de todo, si tu me pidieras a renunciar a al teatro, al dinero, a mi nombre, a todo, por ti dejé el cigarro, por ti seguí mi sueño del teatro, por ti intenté hacer feliz a Susana, por ti…

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía como en un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar, las palabras no salían de su boca, solo una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

**- Por ti daría media vida, por ti mi libertad arriesgaría,**** por ti no sabes todo lo que haría,**

**por ti sin duda yo me casaría,**

así que aquí frente a todos- en ese momento las luces de un palco se encendieron y Candy pudo ver como la Hermana María, La Señorita Ponny y todos los niños del hogar estaban ahí, con ella- quiero pedirte QUE TE CASES CONMIGO

en ese momento el mundo se detuvo, dos corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido de lo habitual, uno lleno de emoción y nervios y otro lleno de nervios solamente, ¿qué le contestaría?

- ACEPTO, si Terry quiero casarme contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- respondió abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

. te amo Candy, te amo- susurró él después de besarla con todo el amor que sentía.

Todos los presentes estabas conmovidos por la escena, ninguno esperaba semejante propuesta de matrimonio, sabían que pasaría, pero nunca de una manera tan romántica y emotiva.

Eleonor y Annie con lágrimas en los ojos sonreían al ver a la pareja tan feliz, Richard sin dudarlo abrazó a Eleonor, ambos estaban llenos de felicidad al ver a su hijo tan enamorado y feliz; Archie abrazó a su esposa y agradecía que al fin su "Gatita" iba a ser feliz, Albert sonreía, respiró aliviado al escuchar la palabra Acepto deseando de ahora en adelante su hermana y su mejor amigo estuvieran siempre juntos, la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María lloraban como Magdalenas al ver a su querida niña en los brazos del hombre que amaba; los padres de Zara se abrazaron y rieron al ver el amor que la pareja desbordaba, Zara, a pesar de no conocer cien por ciento a Candy en esos pocos meses se dio cuenta que para su primo no existía una mujer mejor y se alegró de poder formar parte de aquel momento que sin duda todos recordarían.

- el amor es maravilloso ¿no crees?-

- sí, Candy y Terry son la pareja de enamorados más románticos que he visto-

- serán muy felices-

- sin duda alguna-

- ¿me darías una oportunidad?-

- ¿qué?

- me darías una oportunidad para conquistarte-

- ya lo has hecho- sonrieron y tomados de la mano salieron del teatro junto con los demás para ir a celebrar a la casa Baker donde ya estaba todo preparado

la propuesta de Terry contiene versos de la canción Hasta la Camisa de Raul Ornelas, espero la puedan escuchar, saludos y gracias nuevamente


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir por la escuela, pero afortunadamente llegaron las vacaciones y ahora tengo mucho tiempo :)

Espero subir el próximo capítulo antes de Navidad, pero en caso de no ser así les deseo de todo corazón que pasen una linda Noche Buena y una maravillosa Navidad, que sean muy felices no solo en estas fechas sino todo el año que se acerca y que por este gusto que compartimos por Candy Candy sigamos comunicandonos.

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

Oligranchester: hola, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado la propuesta de matrimonio de Terry, así lo conoció Candy y así se enamoró de él, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo. Gracias por tus palabras, y por acompañarme en todas mis historias.

Melodya77: hola, en verdad discupa la demora, pero aquí esta por fin otro capítulo, espero te guste.

* * *

><p>En casa de Eleonor Baker se había preparado una pequeña recepción, a la que asistieron todas las personas queridas de la feliz pareja. Por parte de Terry estaban sus padres, sus tíos, su prima, Richard el director de la compañía y Karen que se había convertido en gran amiga del actor. A Candy la acompañaban Annie, Archie, Albert, la Hermana María, la señorita Ponny y todos los niños del Hogar.<p>

Uno a uno fue felicitando a la feliz pareja que no se separó el resto de la velada. Ambos conversaban con todos sobre lo felices que eran y lo felices que serían el resto de su vida, ambos sabían que ya no se separarían nunca más.

- Candy, espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces- dijo Annie abrazando a la rubia-

- gracias Annie, yo también quiero que seas muy feliz, y mas aun con el bebe que viene en camino- agradeció abrazando a su hermana

- ¡felicidades Gatita!- dijo Archie abrazándola- se muy feliz-

- lo seré Archie, esta vez lo seré- prometió correspondiendo el abrazo.

- oigan y Albert- preguntó Candy. Todos se encogieron de hombros

- ¡un momento! Y Zara- preguntó Terry buscando entre las pocas personas adultas ya que la mayoría eran niños del hogar que estaban emocionados y maravillados ante tanto lujo en la mansión.

- hola- saludó Zara a Molly, una pequeña de cinco años que estaba sentada en un rincón

- hola- respondió la niña

- ¿estás aburrida?-

- no, bueno un poco- contestó la pequeña jugando con sus manos

- ¿no te gustan las fiestas?-

- si, pero no como estas, todos hablan y hablan pero no hacen nada divertido- contestó señalando a los adultos.

- te entiendo. ¿Sabes? A mi tampoco me gustaban estas fiestas cuando tenía tu edad- confesó la joven

- ¿en serio?-

- si, me quedaba dormida la mayoría de las veces- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿y qué hiciste para no aburrirte más?-

- bueno, pues, cada vez que iba a una fiesta primero preguntaba si el lugar tenía un jardín, y si lo tenía me escabullía y me quedaba ahí jugando-

- mmm, esta casa tiene un jardín, lo vi desde la ventana de allá- señaló con su pequeña mano

- así es, ¿quieres ir?-

- ¡si!- contestó la niña emocionada. Zara extendió su mano y Molly la tomó sonriente.

- ¡wow! Es fantástico- exclamó la niña admirada

- si, lo es- dijo Zara mirando con detenimiento todo

- y mira, la luna se ve muy bien desde aquí, como en el hogar- señaló la niña hacia el firmamento. Zara levantó la cabeza y se quedó admirando la luna y las estrellas que tanto le gustaba ver, era una afición que tenía desde pequeña. Se fijo tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Molly se soltó de su mano y fue a recorrer el jardín entero, y mucho menos se percató cuando la pequeña mano había sido remplazada por una más grande, fuerte y cálida.

- es hermoso, ¿no crees?-

- ¡Albert! Me asustaste-

- lo siento-

- descuida, me distraje demasiado viendo hacia arriba, pro si, tienes razón, es hermoso- dijo apretando la mano de él-por cierto ¿qué haces afuera?

- me aburrí de estar encerrado allá, ¿y tú?-

- también, pero no fui la única- contestó señalando a la niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos

- ¡ven!- dijo jalando del vestido de Zara

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntaron los dos

- ¡vengan!- los jaló a los dos, que siguieron las órdenes de la niña, caminaron a través del jardín y llegaron a un árbol- miren- dijo señalando a un pequeño pájaro que estaba en el suelo. Albert se arrodilló y con sumo cuidado tomó al ave entre sus manos, y con el mismo cuidado lo revisó que no se hubiera roto un ala o algo.

- no le pasó nada, seguramente intentó volar y aun es muy pequeño para hacerlo- consoló a la niña y lo puso a su alcance para que ella misma lo viera. Molly sonrió y lo acarició un poco hasta que Albert se puso de píe y lo subió hasta el árbol de donde había caído.

Zara miró con ternura aquella escena y se dio cuenta que tanto Albert como Molly tenían el mismo color de ojos y transmitían la misma paz.

- será mejor que entremos, ya está haciendo frío- dijo extendiéndole la mano a la niña para que la acompañara.

- disculpen, ¿han visto a Molly?- preguntó la hermana María a Candy y al resto que estaba a su lado

- ay no ya son tres- dijo Archie

- ¿tres?-

- si, lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Albert ni a Zara por ningún lado-

- ¡allá están!- señaló Candy, al trío que venía entrando tomados de la mano con la niña en medio.

- Molly, Dios mío, ¿Dónde estabas?-

- no se enoje hermana, la llevé un momento al jardín porque se había aburrido demasiado

- gracias, menos mal que estaba con usted, Molly tiende a salir sin permiso-

- no la regañe, en dado caso repréndame a mi por salir sin avisarles- dijo Zara apenada

- entonces regáñeme a mí también por dejar que se quedaran tanto tiempo afuera- intervino Albert bajando la cabeza como un niño regañado.

La hermana María comenzó a reír ante aquella escena, en la que los tres bajaban la cabeza dispuestos a recibir un fuerte regaño, parecía que estaban acostumbrados a ello.

- no los voy a regañar, es solo que ya nos vamos y la única que faltaba era Molly-

- ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó la niña triste

- si señorita, debemos regresar hoy mismo-

- ¿pero cómo se van a ir? Y a estas horas- dijo Albert

- no se preocupe, el joven Grandchester hizo todo para que pudiéramos regresar hoy mismo, ya esta todo listo-

- pero, me gustaría que se quedaran al menos esta noche en la ciudad, se podrían quedar en la casa que tenemos aquí- ofreció Albert

- ni lo intentes, cuando les pedí que vinieran se negaron rotundamente a quedarse esta noche- intervino Terry que se unía a la discusión

- pero piense en los niños, están cansados y el viaje será muy pesado para ellos en este momento- dijo Albert

- él tiene razón, mire ya todos tienen cara de que quieren ir a dormir- señaló Candy a los pequeños.

- está bien, le diré a la Señorita Ponny, depende de lo que ella diga- dijo dando media vuelta

Candy, Terry, Zara, Albert y Molly miraban como la hermana le explicaba la idea a la señorita Ponny

- que diga que si, que diga que si- decía Molly cruzando los dedos

La señorita Ponny asentía con la cabeza y después de mirar a los niños y de ver a los jóvenes del plan asintió aprobando la idea de quedarse, solo por esa noche en la ciudad.

- ¡dijo que si!- dijeron todos emocionados para después comenzar a reír.

Albert y Terry fueron a dejar a todos a la mansión de los Andry en Nueva York, había habitaciones suficientes así que no hubo ningún problema a la hora de instalar a todos. Albert quería regresar al lado de Zara pero tenía que quedarse y asegurarse que nada les faltara a sus huéspedes.

- despídeme de todos- dijo Albert a Terry

- ¿de todos? O solo de Zara- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. El rubio se puso rojo y no supo que decir- hacen una bonita pareja- dijo el actor con sinceridad

- gracias-

- bueno, me voy-

- Terry espera- lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta- quisiera hablarte sobre Brandon-

- ¿qué pasa con él?- preguntó con cara de fastidio

- pasa que, hace unas semanas fui a una reunión de una amiga de Eliza y…-

- ¿de Eliza?, Albert, por favor no me digas que ella tuvo la brillante idea de matarme- dijo apretando los puños

- no Terry, esa es la novedad, pero resulta que Brandon conoce a la amiga de Eliza, y a ella misma, y Emily, que es como se llama al saber sobre la posibilidad de que tu primo se podía convertir en duque ideo la manera de quitarte del camino- explicó Albert

- ¿estás seguro de ello?, ¿seguro que no fue Eliza?- preguntó Terry dudoso

- si Terry, estoy seguro que no fue Eliza, aunque no lo creas ella ha cambiado-

- ¡si claro!- dijo con sarcasmo- pero la tal Emily, ¿qué ganaba?-

- absolutamente nada, pero ten por seguro que ella es la responsable de la correspondencia anónima que te llegaba-

- ¿y qué debo hacer con ella? No tengo pruebas para hacer una denuncia-

- lo sé, pero…-

- ¿pero qué?-

- si hacemos que Brandon confiese quien es su cómplice no se quedará sin un castigo-

- mañana mismo iré a ver a ese…-

- tranquilo Terry, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a hablar con él-

- ¿por qué no? El odio que tiene es hacia mi y yo no lo odio pero me debe pagar la angustia que sintió Candy, mi madre y que yo haya visto la muerte tan cerca-

- el rencor es malo Terry, lo sabes bien-

- tienes razón, pero entiéndeme Albert, todo este tiempo me he tragado mi coraje pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, iré a verlo-

- iremos Terry, yo voy contigo-

- el rencor es malo Albert- sonrió

- tienes razón, pero somos amigos y no quiero que te metan a la cárcel por no controlar tus impulsos, y menos cuando estás a punto de casarte con Candy-

- esta bien iremos los dos, bueno me voy-

Espera, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte aunque sé que no necesito decirlo pero sabes que Candy ha pasado por muchas cosas, y se merece ser feliz, así que por favor…

- Albert, Candy es lo que mas amo en este mundo, y si una vez cometí el error de dejarla y permitir que sufriera por mi culpa, te juro que daré mi vida entera para enmendar ese error, te juro que la haré feliz-

- lo se, es solo que tenía que decírtelo-

- descuida, te entiendo- ambos caballeros se despidieron y Terry regresó a casa de su madre para seguir al lado de su pecosa.

- Candy- hablo el actor cuando ambos se encontraban solos en la sala después de dar las buenas noches a todos

- dime-

- ¿eres feliz?-

- Terry- sonrió la chica- soy tan feliz, que es imposible describirlo. Estos meses han sido maravillosos, salvo por el accidente, te juro que, cuando te vi herido todo dentro de mi se derrumbo, tuve tanto miedo de perderte de nuevo que estaba segura que si te pasaba algo yo iba a morir- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

- tranquila amor- correspondió a su abrazo y beso su frente

- pero, ¿sabes? Ahora al tenerte aquí conmigo, de esta manera, toda esa angustia y ese temor parecen borrarse de mi, en este momento me siento tan dichosa, tan feliz, tan llena de amor que todo me parece un sueño-

- no es un sueño amor, es tan real como lo que yo siento por ti-

- ¿y qué sientes por mí?-

- siento que eres una parte de mi, eres toda la parte tierna y sensible que yo no soy, siento que eres la única persona que me conoce tal como soy, la única que hace que mi corazón se acelere con tan solo escuchar tu nombre, tu risa, tu voz. Siento que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo besando sus rosados labios- te amo- dijo en un susurro

- te amo- correspondió ella con un beso lleno de amor.

- Candy, ¿recuerdas esto?- dijo sacando su vieja armónica de su bolsillo

- no puedo creerlo, aun la conservas- dijo emocionada

- nunca me he separado de ella, desde el día en que me la diste. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

- si, recuerdo que cuando te la di me dijiste que si era para que me besaras indirectamente- le recordó con una pícara sonrisa

- ¿lo hiciste por eso?-

- ¡claro que no mocoso engreído!- le respondió llamándolo como cuando estudiaban mientras se separaba "enojada" de él

- ja, ja, tu mocoso engreído- la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia si para besarla

- mi mocoso engreído- susurró antes de ser besada.

Estuvieron un rato mas en la sala hablando sobre su boda, acordaron que nadie mas que ellos se encargarían de los preparativos, y que solo recibirían ayuda de Eleonor, Annie y Zara para algunas ideas; estaban tan emocionados que querían comenzar en ese momento a planear todo, la misa, la recepción sería sencilla como a ambos les gustaba, el banquete, tenían una idea de todo lo que querían para esa fecha tan especial que daría inicio a una nueva vida juntos.

Sin muchas ganas de separarse ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-todavía no puedo creerlo- se dijo Candy ya recostada en su cama- nunca creí que sucedería todo esto. Quien iba a pensar que aquel chico que conocí en un barco siendo prácticamente una niña se robaría mi corazón. – cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar algunos momentos que vivió al lado de él en el colegio.

- ¿es esto posible?- se preguntó Terry cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada- ¿será posible que pueda ser tan dichoso? Candy por fin va a estar conmigo, para siempre- dijo ilusionado- esa chica pecosa que llegó a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba será para siempre mía, y yo seré siempre suyo- dejó salir un profundo suspiro y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Terry se habían levantado muy temprano, pero no lo suficiente para ver salir a su hijo de casa para ir a encarar a Brandon. Primero como lo había prometido pasó a recoger a Albert.

- señor, lo busca el joven Grandchester- informó una mucama

- gracias, pero ya saben que lo tienen que hacer pasar directamente cuando venga-

- si señor, pero no quiso entrar, solo me pidió que le dijera que ya estaba aquí para el asunto del que hablaron-

- está bien, dile que ya voy- Albert terminó de arreglarse y fue a hablar rápidamente con la señorita Ponny para poner a su disposición los autos para que lod fueran a dejar a la estación para regresar a Chicago. Después de eso salió de la casa- buenos días Terry

- buenos días, ¿listo?-

- claro, vamos ya- dicho esto subieron al auto del joven actor y fueron hasta la estación de policía donde todavía tenían a Brandon

- caballeros, buen día- saludó Frederick Müller, que estaba en la estación de policía arreglando tanto el caso de Terry como otro caso particular

- buenos días- saludaron los dos

- ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? ¿a qué han venido?-

- si, aprovechando que esta usted aquí creo que será mas fácil, quiero pedirle un favor- habló Terry

- dígame-

- quiero hablar con Brandon Hayes-

- señor, nosotros nos estamos encargando bien de su caso, no creo que haya necesidad que usted se enfrente con él

- sabemos que están haciendo un buen trabajo, pero hay ciertas cosas que necesitamos saber- intervino Albert

- ¿qué cosas?-

- Brandon tuvo un cómplice en todo este asunto y necesitamos que hable sobre su cómplice-

- será mejor que me expliquen eso- Albert le explicó todo a Müller- entiendo, en ese caso nosotros lo interrogaremos-

- Müller, por favor, como caballero le pido que me deje hablar con él- pidió Terry

- como caballero- entendió muy bien el mensaje- déjeme ver que puedo hacer, ahora vuelvo- dio media vuelta y fue a hablar con algunas personas. Al cabo de diez minutos regresó- lo trasladaron a la sala de interrogatorios, ahí podrán hablar, mis hombres estarán afuera-

- gracias- dijeron Albert y Terry y siguieron a Müller para ver a Brandon

- Brandon Hayes, mi primo favorito- dijo con sarcasmo

- vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, una celebridad por estos rumbos- respondio con el mismo tono

- sigues siendo igual-

- mira quien lo dice, el rebelde de la familia, la oveja negra de los Grandchester-

- el rebelde si, pero no el asesino-

- no soy un asesino, si lo fuera no estarías aquí-

- parece que te falló la puntería, lo único que tenías que hacer era tirar del gatillo y fallas, parece que las cartas anónimas tuvieron un mejor impacto. Que pena que una mujer sepa hacer mejor las cosas que tú- atacó Terry

- ¿una mujer? ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó serio

- tu dímelo, ¿Quién es tu amiga que te ayudó con tu jueguito-

- parece que ya lo sabes, para que te lo digo-

- si lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de tu propia voz-

- bien, te lo diré, fue Eliza Leegan-

- ¡mientes!- gritó Albert- di la verdad

- habla de una vez Brandon, no fue ella, ella no es tan cobarde como para hacer lo que tu hiciste-

- parece que la conoces muy bien, será acaso que ella y tú- dijo con cinismo, lo que a Terry le bastó para lanzarse sobre él y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara

- ¡di quien fue, desgraciado!- gritó apretando su cuello cortándole el aliento, Brandon al ver que no tenía opción- Emily Olson- Terry lo soltó y sonrió-

- sigues siendo un cobarde- dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto

- ¡cuidado!- gritó Albert y corrió para detener a Brandon que estaba a punto de golpear a Terry por la espalda, cuando lo detuvo no dudó en darle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo. Ambos salieron y encontraron a Frank y a Mac, los vieron pero no dijeron nada solo con una mirada los saludaron y comenzaron a caminar cuando escucharon la voz de uno de ellos

- hicieron bien- sonrieron y salieron más tranquilos de la estación

- ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó Albert

- si muy bien, ¿sabes? Recordé aquella vez en que me ayudaste en la pelea con esos tipos en Londres-

- yo también, ¿te digo algo?, se sintió muy bien golpear a ese tipo-

- ja, ja, ¿ves? Y no querías venir- rieron de buena gana y decidieron ir a desayunar algo.

- buenos días, disculpen la demora, pero me quedé dormida- se disculpó Candy en el comedor donde solo estaban Eleonor y Richard

- descuida Candy, apenas vamos a desayunar, ven siéntate- dijo Eleonor señalando la silla de su izquierda- ¿Terry aun no se levanta?-

- supongo que ya, fui a su habitación pero no respondía así que entré y no había nadie-

- ¿en serio? ¡Qué raro! ¿Habrá salido?-

- es lo más seguro- dijo Richard, aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba su hijo, la noche anterior al momento de despedirse le contó sobre la visita que iba a hacer, pero le pidió que no dijera nada a su mamá o a Candy para no preocuparlas-

- bueno, tal vez solo salió a caminar- dijo Eleonor- ahora dime Candy, ¿estás emocionada? ¿Cómo planearás la boda? Necesitarán ayuda- dijo emocionada-

- no la aturdas con tantas preguntas, poco a poco irán arreglando todo- pidió el duque

- descuide, Terry y yo hablamos de eso en la noche, no queremos nada ostentoso, solo será la ceremonia religiosa y una pequeña recepción- respondió Candy

- eso imaginé, a ninguno de los dos les gustan las grandes fiestas-

- buenos días- saludó Terry entrando al comedor

- Terry, pero ¿dónde te habías metido?-preguntó su medre

- tranquila, solo fui a caminar un rato y fui a dejar a los niños del hogar a la estación, Albert fue conmigo- mintió el actor

- ¿porqué no me dijiste que irías? Me hubiera gustado ir- dijo Candy

- era muy temprano y no quise despertarte- respondió dándole un beso en la frente cuando se iba a sentar junto a ella.

- bueno basta, llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno-

- desayuné con Albert gracias, solo tomaré un poco de jugo-

Los cuatro desayunaron tranquilos, hablando de cosas sin importancia como el clima o la comida, hasta que terminaron y Eleonor y el duque se retiraron para dejar sola a la pareja. Conversaron un poco y decidieron salir a pasear un rato.


	16. Chapter 16

hola, estoy de vuelta con esta historia, disculpen la demora, pero les seré honesta, ¡o sabia que escribir! pero recibí buenas vibras por parte de Amparo de Grandchester que ya surtieon efecto, en verdad muchas gracias, que buena medicina.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la mañana, una pareja de enamorados intentaba despedirse…<p>

- ¡basta Terry! Ya déjame ir, el tren está a punto de partir- decía Candy

- faltan quince minutos, espera- dijo con una seductora mueca

- solo quince minutos más- dijo rendida ante tal gesto

Caminaron juntos hasta un lugar donde sentarse. Platicaron un rato sobre lo felices que eran y los planes que ya tenían a futuro. En esa conversación surgió una pregunta: ¿Dónde iban a vivir?

- eso será un problema Candy, tu trabajo está en Chicago y el mio aquí, en Nueva York- de todos los problemas que podían presentarse, nunca habían tomado en cuenta ese "´pequeño detalle". Candy también lo meditó un poco y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en s rostro

- me encantaría vivir en Nueva York- le dijo acariciando su mano tiernamente

- ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó Terry con sorpresa

- si Terry, ya no quiero separarme de ti nunca más-

El actor se sorprendió y emocionó demasiado, su pecosa estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él- entonces vamos- dijo tomando su mano para llevársela casi corriendo

- ¡espera Terry! ¿A donde me llevas?-

- Candy, no te vayas hoy- le pidió- acompáñame

- ¿A dónde?-

- es una sorpresa-

- Terry no puedo, debo irme, mis vacaciones en el hospital terminan pasado mañana-

- solo quédate un día mas, por favor, es más solo esta tarde, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho-

- esta bien, pero a dónde vamos-

- ya te dije, es una sorpresa.

Salieron de la estación y subieron al auto de Terry, quien condujo unos minutos hasta llegar a una zona lujosa de la ciudad, lejos de la casa de Eleonor y a pocos minutos del lugar donde trabajaba la compañía de Terry. Se estacionaron y bajaron del auto sin decir ni una palabra; él estaba emocionado y ella mas confundida que nunca.

- ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó cuando subieron unos cuantos escalones que eran la entrada de una casa hermosa.- ¿Quién vive aquí?- volvió a preguntar

- todavía nadie- sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves, metió una en la cerradura, la giró y empujó la puerta. La casa estaba vacía, era grande, llena de luz y ventilada, las paredes blancas llenaban de luz el lugar con ayuda del sol que entraba por un gran ventanal que tenía por vista un bello jardín con una pequeña fuente en el centro.

- señorita, le informo que si a usted le gusta, este lugar será su hogar- la abrazó al momento que besaba su mejilla y la llevaba a recorrer el lugar.

Candy estaba atónita, se preguntaba en qué momento Terry había conseguido ese lugar, iba a preguntarle peo no podía hacerlo. Terry le mostraba toda la casa, el lugar que sería la sale de estar, el comedor, la cocina, un pequeño estudio, el camino que llevaba al jardín era un puerta de cristal que estaba entre la sala y el comedor. Le mostró toda la planta baja, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a las habitaciones, que eran tres, dos del mismo tamaña y la principal que seria la de ellos era la más grande.

- ¿te gusta?- le preguntó

- me encanta, es bellísima- lo abrazó y le obsequió un dulce beso- pero, cuándo conseguiste este lugar- preguntó al fin

- hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que viniste a Nueva York, semanas antes había visto esta casa en venta, en ese tiempo no podía comprarla, pero el antiguo dueño fue muy amable e hicimos un trato, y comencé a pagarla poco a poco, no te dije nada porque era una sorpresa-

- ¿y cuando nos separamos?-

- estuve a punto de renunciar a este lugar, pero no sé, algo me dijo que debía seguir y ahora es tuya- depositó en sus manos el juego de llaves, ella las tomó y con una gran sonrisa y una lágrima abrazó a su prometido con fuerza.

- ahora solo faltan los muebles, pero quiero que eso quede a tu elección-

- ¡entonces tenemos mucho por hacer!- dijo exaltada- primero… si… luego… ajá… después…- comenzó a dar de vueltas por toda la habitación planeando como luciría su hogar.

Estuvieron un par de horas en la casa sin hacer nada, solo conversaban y Candy le daba sus ideas para la decoración. Salieron a comer y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, cuando la hora de partir llegó y con menos ganas pero con más ilusiones Candy partió de regreso a Chicago donde Albert la esperaba desde la mañana.

- Candy, no sé si entendí mal, pero creo que partías en la mañana no en la noche-

- si Albert, lo siento pero ya no pude salir en el tren matutino- dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura

- ya me imagino el porqué de tu retraso-

Llegaron a la mansión y para sorpresa de Candy y de Albert había una reunión en la que estaban la Sra. Elroy, y toda la familia Legan junto con tres personajes más desconocidos para los recién llegados.

- buenas noches- saludaron ambos

- William qué bueno que llegas- dijo su tía- hay una noticia que nos quieren dar- dijo señalando las personas

- ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó

- será mejor que yo me retire, con permiso- dijo Candy

- Candice, espera, quédate- intervino la abuela con su habitual voz autoritaria- Candy tomó asiento un poco alejada de los Legan, Albert permaneció de píe y espero a la "gran noticia"

- y bien, cuál es esa noticia-

- antes que nada William, debo presentarte a la familia Curie, la dama es la señora Sandrine Curie, él caballero es Aston Curie y este joven es Loui Curie- se estrecharon la mano y continuaron

- William, el joven Loui es el prometido de Eliza- dijo Sarah

Candy abrió los ojos como platos de asombro, esa si que era una noticia de primera plana. Albert estaba casi igual, sorprendido pero de repente entendió por qué Eliza había cambiado tanto de un tiempo a la fecha.

- bueno, pues felicidades- dijo el jefe de la familia estrechando la mano del joven y abrazando a Eliza- muchas felicidades.

Mientras las familias conversaban y se conocían un poco más, ya que ni siquiera compartían la misma nacionalidad. La familia Curie era francesa, Loui y Eliza se habían conocido por una maravillosa coincidencia, poco antes de haber conocido a Brandon, el joven francés desde la primera vez que vio a Eliza quedó prendado de ella, comenzó a cortejarla y Eliza también se enamoró. Mientras todos charlaban Candy quedó algo aislada de la conversación y pensaba en una buena excusa para retirarse sin verse descortés. En ese momento Eliza se acercó a ella

- Candy, ¿podemos hablar?-

- claro- respondió dudosa. Salieron de la estancia y fueron a la biblioteca.- ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó una vez que estuvieron solas. La pelirroja lo dudó por un momento y después de dar una vuelta completa por todo el lugar

- quiero pedirte disculpas-

- ¿qué?- preguntó con DEMASIADA sorpresa

- no te emociones ni pienses que después de esto seremos las grandes amigas, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hemos hecho desde que llegaste a nuestra casa. Me he dado cuenta que todo lo que haya hecho ha sido inútil y desgastante, así que te pido perdón, si no lo quieres hacer créeme que te entiendo, pero necesitaba decírtelo- respiró profundo y salió de la biblioteca sin que Candy pudiera asimilar lo que había escuchado y menos de poder decirle algo.

Los días seguían pasando y Candy desde Chicago se encargaba de los preparativos de su boda, y Terry desde Nueva York también hacia su parte. Ella seguía trabajando en el hospital, donde ya había hablado con el director informándole sobre su próximo retiro, el director a pesar de lamentar perder a tan buen elemento como Candy aceptó su decisión y le dijo que le daría una carta de recomendación por si continuaba su trabajo en Nueva York.

Una tarde, después de un día muy ajetreado…

- hola Zara- saludó Candy que había llegado al restaurante de Zara

- ¡Candy! Qué gusto verte por aquí, ¿cómo estas?

- bien-

- ¿en serio? Te ves muy cansada-

- un poco, con todo lo de la boda y mi trabajo en el hospital es un milagro que siga de píe-

- me lo imagino, pero siéntate, ¿quieres comer?-

- si por favor, estoy muriéndome de hambre-

- ahora te sirvo algo-

- Zara, ¿te gustaría ir al Hogar de Pony?- preguntó la rubia después de que le sirviera un buen plato de comida

- ¿Hogar de Pony?- preguntó confundida

- el lugar donde crecí-

- ¡ah si! Ya lo recuerdo, disculpa pero tengo mala memoria, si me gustaría ir, ¿por?-

- la próxima semana Annie y yo iremos a pasar un tiempo, según Annie debo estar "fresca y relajada" para la boda, además tengo muchas ganas de ir, y me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotras-

- tiene razón, tienes que estar radiante ese día, y unos días al aire libre te harán mucho bien-

- ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotras?-

- ¡claro!-

La siguiente semana tres alegres mujeres partían al tan querido hogar de tantos niños. En cuanto llegaron todos salieron a recibirlas felices, los niños estaban emocionados porque sabían que cada vez que veían a Candy era sinónimo de aventuras y regalos. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María también salieron al encuentro de sus hijas.

- Candy nos da tanto gusto que hayas venido-

- a mi también me alegra haber venido, las he extrañado mucho-

- y nosotras a ti, ¿cómo estas? ¿Nerviosa?- peguntó la señora Pony

- pues si, pero estoy impaciente en que llegue el día-

- ya lo creo que si, pero pasen, prepararemos té- las tres jovencitas entraron a la casa y fueron a la cocina a conversar mientras el té era preparado. En ese momento una pequeña entró corriendo, Molly quien no había visto llegar a Candy y a sus acompañantes entró corriendo a encontrarlas

- Molly, no corras te puedes caer- dijo la hermana María

- lo siento-

- hola Molly- saludó Zara con un ademan

- ¡hola!- corrió la pequeña a abrazar a la chica que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- que bueno que estas aquí, podrás ver la luna desde aquí-

- eso haremos- dijo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas- dime ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo?

- mmm, pues he dibujado mucho, ¿quieres ver?-

- ¡claro!-

- voy por mis dibujos- saltó y salió de la cocina

- le agradas mucho- dijo Annie

- si, ella también me agrada, me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad-

- ¿fuiste una niña traviesa?- preguntó la religiosa

- la verdad es que si, creo que a veces mis papas me querían amarrar a la cama para que no hiciera tantas travesuras-

- ¿lo hicieron?- preguntó Candy

- ja, ja, no pero poco les faltó, recuerdo que por las noches salía de mi habitación y salía al jardín a ver las estrellas-

- entonces Molly si que es muy parecida a ti; es una niña muy activa y creativa- dijo la señora Pony

- y muy hiperactiva- agregó la hermana María- sin mencionar que es soñadora

- por qué lo dice- preguntó Zara

- como todos los niños de aquí sueña con ser adoptada, pero ella ha imaginado cientos de familias que podrían ser la suya-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?-

- tres años, llegó desde muy pequeña en otoño, un hombre del pueblo la encontró sola por la calle y la trajo con nosotras-

- que triste- lamentó Zara

- ¡mira!, ¡mira!- entró de nuevo la niña con un buen paquete de hojas llenas de dibujos, animales, árboles, flores, edificios que había dibujado desde su regreso de Nueva York, y un dibujo especial que se traspapeló con los demás que nadie había visto. Era un hombre rubio, una mujer castaña y en medio de ellos una niña que sin duda era la misma Molly

- son hermosos- dijo Zara fijándose solo en el de la familia-

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ QUE ELIZA SE CASA? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO.

**GRACIAS A:**

Oligranchester: gracias por tu comentario... creo que ya sabes por donde va la cosa con la pequeña Molly, muchas gracias :)

Nadia: hola, muchas gracias que bueno que te gustara la propuesta de matrimonio, ese día a comparacion de otros si estaba inspirada, muchas gracias por leer, con Emily tienes razón, pero qué crees, no se que hacerle para que pague lo que hizo a Terry, necesito ideas... un saludo y que Dios te bendiga :)

melodya77: hola, muchas gracias, tambien te deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo, que tengas muchas bendiciones y mucha felicidad. y sip, me gusta recordar lo que vimos en la serie que fue lo que nos cautivó, muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Amparo de Grandchester: hola, ¡gracias! en verdad por tus palabras,perdón por la demora, pero fue un pequeño bache que pasé donde nada salia de mi cabeza para esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias y espero actualizar más seguido, me esforzaré, un abrazo enorme :)

Flor: hola, en verdad lo voy a intentar, apurarme con los capitulos para llegar pronto a la boda y a la luna de miel ya les enviaré su invitación, solo que la parejita me informe donde será... jejeje un saludo

Goshy: hola, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, la pasé muy bien gracias, espero que tú tambien hayas disfrutado de estas fechas tan bonitas, prometo que Candy y Terry ya no van a sufrir... pero en serio quisiera saber que le podemos hacer a Emily... tengo algunas ideas pero no me convencen, me gustaria saber que opinan.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, en este capítulo aclararemos algunas cosas...

- hermana María, Molly no quiere levantarse- dijo una pequeña a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya todos estaban en el comedor, a excepción de Molly y Zara

- ahora voy por ella, siéntate a desayunar- la hermana salió y se dirigió al dormitorio donde descansaba la pequeña

- Molly se parece a ti Candy, le encanta dormir- dijo la Srta. Pony con lo que Candy se sonrojó

- a Zara también- se defendió- fue la primera en irse a dormir y es la última en levantarse- la Srta. Pony rio y tuvo una idea…

Muy lejos de la tranquilidad del Hogar de Pony, a una lujosa mansión llegaron tres hombres

- la señorita Olson- pidió uno de ellos

- ¿Quién la busca?- preguntó la mucama que había atendido al llamado de la puerta

- vengo de Nueva York, es urgente que hable con ella-

- ahora la llamo, espere por favor- la mujer fue al comedor donde padre e hija disfrutaban de un tranquilo desayuno- señorita la buscan-

- ¿Quién?-

- no me dijo su nombre, solo que viene de Nueva York-

- ¡Nueva York!, ahora regreso papá- dijo la joven emocionada creyendo que se trataba de Brandon que después de mucho tiempo había regresado con buenas noticias, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a tres imponentes hombres en la puerta y ninguno de ellos era Brandon

- ¿es usted la señorita Emily Olson?- preguntó Müller

- soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó la joven inquieta

- Emily Olson esta detenida por ser cómplice en un intento de homicidio- dijo Müller haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la joven

- ¡qué! ¡No! ¡Esto es un error!- dijo histérica- se equivocan-

- tendrá que acompañarnos- siguió ignorando el ataque de nervios de la mujer, que continuó con gritos e insultos, que no fueron ignorados por su padre; al escuchar el escandalo salió a ver que sucedía y para colmo también lo había hecho toda la servidumbre de la casa.

- ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó el señor Olson

- la señorita está detenida por participar en un intento de homicidio-

- ¿qué?, Emily de qué está hablando el hombre-

- nada papá, él… él está equivocado- decía mientras uno de los hombres la tomaba del brazo e intentaba llevársela, a lo que ella se resistía- ¡papá! ¡No dejes que me lleven!-

- tranquila señorita, no haga esto mas difícil- dijo Müller

- esto debe ser un error- dijo el padre-

- no es ningún error, Brandon Hayes ha confesado que la señorita fue su cómplice-

- ¡maldito!- dijo Emily llena de rencor-

- ¡Emily!- dijo su padre ya que al escuchar eso había quedado claro que era culpable- ¿A dónde la llevaran?-

- por el momento la mantendremos en la estación de policía de Chicago, después será trasladada a Nueva York-

- ¡papá! ¡Ayúdame!- el señor se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y la miró con profundo dolor- todo va a estar bien- le dijo y su hija fue llevada al lugar que menos se esperaría en una dama de la alta sociedad. Cuando llegaron a la estación Müller le dijo a uno de sus hombres – llámenlo-

En las oficinas de los Andley, Albert iba de salida, iría a comer. Estaba aclarando algunos pendientes con su secretaría cuando el teléfono sonó, la mujer respondió y después de unos segundos

- señor lo llaman-

- ¿Quién?-

- de parte del señor Müller-

- gracias- Albert tomó el teléfono y la expresión de su rostro cambió por completo- voy para allá- colgó y salió rápidamente del edificio. El camino fue relativamente corto, Albert no tenía chofer y manejó a toda velocidad hasta que por fin llegó.- ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó a Mac

- está siendo interrogada-

- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que salga libre?-

- ninguna-

- su amigo ha confesado que usted lo ayudó- decía Müller

- no diré nada, hasta que mi padre envíe un abogado-

- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nadie ha llegado, supongo que no lo tendrá-

- ¿sabe quien soy yo?- preguntó con aire de grandeza

- por desgracia lo sé. Lo que aun me cuesta entender, es porqué una jovencita que lo tiene todo querría hacerle daño a una persona que ni siquiera conoce. Dinero, lo tiene, propiedades, demasiadas, lujos, no se diga-

En ese momento entró el padre de la joven, ya tenía un abogado pero aun tenía la esperanza de no necesitar sus servicios-

- ¡papá!-

- Emily, contéstale al señor, ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

- yo no hice nada- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- nada

- ¿me permite hablar con mi hija a solas?-

- adelante- Müller se puso de píe y salió

Al salir Albert habló con Frederick, le habían avisado todo lo sucedido a Terry y este esperaba impaciente que todo se resolviera. Pasaron los minutos y el señor Olson salió con un terrible semblante en el rostro, a pesar de todo lo malo que hiciera Emily era su hija y la debía defender, querer y aceptar aun con sus errores.

Mientras él, Albert y Müller hablaban un disparo se escuchó, ¿de donde venía?, de la sala de interrogatorios. Los tres corrieron al lugar y se horrorizaron al ver la escena. Al parecer Emily de alguna manera había logrado salir del lugar y el policía a cargo de vigilarla intentó detenerla, pero la adrenalina en ella logró tomar el arma que portaba y en un acto de miedo y cobardía se había disparado. La hemorragia era incontrolable, llegó un médico y logró estabilizarla, la llevaron a un hospital y solo restaba esperar a lo que sucediera.

- Zara, ¿le puedo hablar de tú?- preguntó la Srta. Pony

- ¡claro!- dijo la joven-

- me gustaría hablar contigo-

- dígame-

- pero no aquí, ¿me acompañas?-

- está bien- dijo ella, y caminó al lado de la señora que la condujo hasta su despacho, entraron y cerró la puerta-

- he notado que le has tomado mucho afecto a Molly-

- así es, ella es una niña muy linda y agradable-

- lo que te quiero proponer es algo muy serio, y no quiero que me respondas de inmediato, medítalo por favor-

- ¿de qué se trata?-

- ¿te gustaría adoptar a Molly?-

- ¡Molly ven a jugar con nosotros!- gritó una pequeña a la otra, después de haberla encontrado espiando por la ventana del despacho de la Srta. Pony

- ¡shh! Déjame escuchar-

- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo una voz que no fue la de la niña, sino la de Candy que había llegado en el momento justo- vengan acá las dos- les dijo con voz severa. Las niñas fueron con ella y se pusieron a jugar a ver quien llegaba primero al Padre Árbol, claro que la primera en lograrlo fue Candy como siempre.

- no lo sé, yo la quiero mucho, pero no cree que ella necesita una madre y un padre- dijo Zara

- lo que ella necesita es cariño, amor y protección, tienes razón, una mamá y un papá serían la mejor opción, pero por desgracia tiene mucho tiempo que nadie quiere adoptar y aunque aquí nada les falta a los niños gracias al señor Albert, lo mejor para cada uno es tener una familia-

- tiene razón, pero no sé que decirle, yo aun dependo de mis padres y no sé si podría criarla, no sabría cómo-

- te entiendo, tal vez me precipité demasiado, tienes toda la razón no debí presionarte- se disculpó la señora-

- no tiene porqué, aunque no le niego que sería maravilloso tener a Molly conmigo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez mis padres quieran adoptarla, y entonces tendría una familia completa-

- ¿crees que sea posible?-

- si, en cuanto regrese con ellos les hablaré sobre el tema-

- gracias Zara, gracias-

- ¿Candy?- preguntó Molly

- dime-

- ¿qué sentiste cuando te adoptaron?-

- ¡vaya! ¡Que pregunta!- dijo sorprendida- pues me dio mucha ilusión y felicidad-

- ¿fuiste feliz?-

- al principio no mucho, pero cuando Albert me adoptó lo fui demasiado- contestó la rubia recordando los bellos momentos de su infancia al lado de Anthony, Stear y Archie.

- doctor, ¿cómo está mi hija?-

- la bala solo le rozó la cabeza, aunque perdió mucha sangre logramos salvarla, aunque está muy débil-

- ¿puedo verla?-

- solo por unos minutos-

- gracias- dijo el señor y entró a la habitación- mi pequeña- dijo cuando la vio tendida sobre la cama- ¿por qué lo hiciste? Habríamos encontrado una solución, no iba a permitir que te llevaran a prisión, por ti estoy dispuesto a dar todo lo que tengo. Comenzaríamos de nuevo, en otro país, sin nadie que nos conociera- el señor Olson era conocido por ser fuerte, frío e incluso duro tenía una debilidad, su pequeña niña a la que adoraba, estaba llorando, hablándole a un cuerpo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

><p>Amparo de Grandchester: hola, gracias por tus lindas palabras, por tus buenos deseos y por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias, tomé en cuenta tu idea sobre Emily, qué te pareció, aunque no la maté le falta sufrir un poquito más. jejeje Me alegra que estes leyendo Reencuentro, muchas gracias por todo, yo también me he encariñado mucho con todas ustedes. un abrazo y gracias por preocuparte, no me pasó nada, es que habia tenido muchos pendientes y no te sientas mal por amar a Terry<p>

Terry780716: hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, le puse a Eliza novio para que se entretenga en otra cosa que no sea molestar a Candy, gracias por seguir en esta historia :)

Nadia: hola, gracias por leer, y gracias por la idea sobre Emily, la voy a tomar para la hsitoria, solo que quiero hacerla sufrir jejeje ¿te parece bien? un saludo y que Dios te bendiga :)

Oligranchester: hola, como es mi primer fic volví "buena" a Eliza (aunque eso nunca pasará verdad?) gracias por leer, un abrazo :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, aquí les dejo otro captulo... el gran día esta cerca, espero les guste

* * *

><p>Terry llegó como rayo a Chicago, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando con Emily, a pesar de no conocerla y de lo que había hecho sintió lástima por ella.<p>

- ¿qué ha pasado Albert?- preguntó cuando llegó con su amigo

- Intentó matarse y ahora está en el hospital

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Está muy mal, fue un milagro que los doctores lograran salvarla, en este momento está inconsciente y no se sabe hasta cuándo reaccionará-

- Pobre chica- susurró Terry

- Si es una lástima. Sabes que es lo peor del asunto

- ¿qué?

- Que ella conoce a Zara

- ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Terry y Albert le contó cómo la había conocido y todo lo que había hablado de su prima durante la fiesta del señor Olson- que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Terry después de escuchar la historia

- Demasiado- finalizó Albert.

En el Hogar de Pony todos estaban felices, tener a Candy con ellos era una alegría inmensa. Los niños no la dejaban sola ni cinco minutos, siempre le pedían que jugara con ellos, que les enseñara cosas o que les contara de todos los lugares que a su corta edad ya conocía. Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que por fin llegó la hora de dormir y cada pequeño fue cayendo en su cama, dispuestos a soñar cosas maravillosas. Annie, Candy y Zara también se fueron a su habitación. Annie y Candy conversaban sobre algunos hermosos recuerdos que tenían de su infancia, Zara parecía escucharlas aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

- Zara, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Candy- Zara- volvió a llamarla al ver que no respondía

- Perdón, ¿me decían?- dijo regresando de su mundo

- Que si te encuentras bien-

- Ah, sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, esos niños tienen pila de reloj- dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón- agregó Annie tocando su vientre- y este pequeño no es la excepción- las tres rieron y después de platicar un poco sobre el embarazo de Annie se dispusieron a dormir. Annie se rindió primero ante el sueño, después lo hizo Candy y aunque Zara también lo intentó, después de dar varias vueltas a la cama se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Se sentó a la mesa y recordó cada palabra dicha por la Srta. Pony

- ¿insomnio?- preguntó Candy que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación se había despertado

- Si, raro en mí. Disculpa por haberte despertado-

- No te preocupes- tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua- ¿te sientes bien? Te noto rara-

- Es solo que no sé qué hacer-

- ¿con que?

- La Srta. Pony me pidió que adoptara a Molly-

- Eso sería maravilloso, ella te ha tomado mucho cariño y tú también ¿no?

- Sí, pero yo no puedo criarla

- ¿por qué no?

- Candy, yo siempre he dependido de mis padres, he sido la niña consentida de todos, y no sé cómo educar a una persona, hay veces que no se controlarme a mí misma y mucho menos podría con una niña.

- Te entiendo, es una decisión muy difícil, pero qué le dijiste a la Srta. Pony

- Que hablaría con mis padres tal vez ellos quieran adoptarla y sería mi hermana

- Esa es una buena opción, tendría una familia completa y sería muy feliz-

- ¿crees que Molly acepte?-

- Ser adoptada por tu familia, estoy segura- respondió con una sonrisa- todos los niños de aquí sueñan con tener una y son inmensamente felices cuando la consiguen-

- Entonces tan pronto regresemos a la ciudad hablaré con mis padres-

El viaje al Hogar de Pony había llegado a su fin, después de unos maravillosos y tranquilizantes días Candy y sus amigas regresarían a Chicago, a las doce del día un auto de la familia Andley llegaría por ellas.

- Ya se tardaron- dijo Annie viendo por tercera vez su reloj

- Si, ya llevan una hora de retraso, ¿se habrán olvidado de venir por nosotras?-

- No lo creo, le dije más de mil veces a Albert el día que regresaríamos, si no vienen no me podré presentar a trabajar- dijo Candy preocupada. Si por ella fuera se habría ido caminando pero en el estado de Annie tenía que tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Mientras la chica pensaba en una manera cómoda y segura para irse se escuchó la bocina de uno, dos, tres autos. Se asomó por la ventana y vio salir a Terry del primero, a Archie del segundo y a Albert del último- ¡no van a creer esto!- dijo mientras corría hacia afuera- ¡Terry!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su prometido- ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Vine por ti pecosa- dijo besándola dulcemente- te he extrañado mucho

- Y yo a ti, no tienes idea- Albert y Archie dejaron que la pareja se contemplara y entraron al lugar

- ¡Archie! Qué hacen aquí- dijo Annie emocionada-

- No aguantaba otro día más sin verte y vine con Albert por ustedes- dijo mientras le daba un beso - ¿cómo te has sentido?-

- De maravilla- le sonrió y fueron a sentarse un poco alejados para hablar

- Hola Albert- dijo una zara sonriente y nerviosa

- Hola- respondió el rubio. Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir palabra alguna, a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban saliendo aun no tenían la confianza como Candy y Terry o como Annie y Archie- ¿cómo la pasaron?- preguntó al fin

- Muy bien, estoy días han sido los más relajantes que he tenido-

- Al menos aquí la vida es tranquila-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Por nada-

- Anda Albert dime- dijo la joven seria- ¿qué pasó?-

- ¿qué pasó con qué?- preguntó Candy que venía entrando de la mano de Terry

- Candy tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Terry

- Digan de una vez de qué se trata-

- Es sobre…- ambos contaron los últimos acontecimientos sobre Emily a los presentes

- Esa maldita- dijo Zara llena de enojo- no puedo creer que ella haya sido la culpable de todo-

- Cálmate, que por desgracia ya está pagando lo que hizo-

- ¿por desgracia?- dijo incrédula- ¿cómo pueden decir eso?-

- Es que no les hemos dicho lo peor-

- ¿hay más?- preguntó Candy y una vez más Albert y Terry contaron lo del intento de suicidio de Emily

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Candy- pobre chica, qué va a pasar con ella- preguntó

- Creo que ya ha pagado su culpa- dijo Terry- retiraré la demanda en su contra

- ¡qué!- dijeron todos a excepción de Candy

- Oigan ella ya sufrió lo mismo que yo o peor, creo que con eso es suficiente, y según lo que dijo su padre está dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr que su hija cambie-

- Pero Terry, ella intentó matarte- intervino Archie

- Lo sé pero nada gano con que ella esté tras las rejas-

- Terry tiene razón- dijo Candy- esa chica está sufriendo mucho en este momento y en prisión le irá peor y nosotros no somos nadie para decidir el castigo que merece cada persona-

- Gracias- le dijo Terry con una sonrisa

- En eso tienen razón pero…si es tu decisión- dijo Zara- yo te apoyo

- Gracias Zara- sonrió Terry- ¿Albert?

- Está bien, ya ha pagado el daño que hizo, y nadie merece sufrir tanto-

- ¿Archie? ¿Annie?-

- Has aprendido mucho de Candy, ella sabe perdonar y tú lo has hecho- dijo Annie

- Es cierto, solo Candy habría hecho algo así- dijo Archie

- Chicos no digan eso. Dijo Candy apenada

- Es la verdad- dijeron todos a coro para terminar en risas. En ese momento llegaron la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony, saludaron a los recién llegados y les ofrecieron pasar la tarde con ellos para que después regresaran descansados a la ciudad. La comida fue en el jardín, todos los niños jugaban y los adultos conversaban y reían entre ellos. Después de la sobremesa las parejas se fueron separando una de la otra. Annie y Archie se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba afuera de la casa, donde conversaban sobre mil y un temas.

- Archie, cómo te gustaría que se llamara nuestro hijo- preguntó ella

- No lo sé- dijo Archie pensativo- no sabemos que será así que aún no podemos decidir

- Si fuera niño me gustaría que se llamara como su tío

- ¿Albert?-

- No, como Stear-

- ¿en serio?- preguntó él emocionado

- Claro que sí-

- Oh, Annie te amo- dijo llenándole de besos el rostro- pero si es niña-

- Aun no lo he pensado-

- ¿qué te parece Claire?-

- ¿Claire?-

- Sí, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, no sé por qué- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero si no te gusta…

- Me encanta- le dijo con una sonrisa

Albert y Zara habían comenzado a caminar por los alrededores del hogar sin rumbo fijo, solo conversaban y sus pies los guiaban sin pensar a donde.

- Con que Anteojos Negros- dijo Zara riendo

- Ese era mi apodo en el zoológico de Inglaterra. Siempre usaba gafas así que me quedaba bien el nombre- contestó sonriendo

- Y dónde están ahora tus anteojos-

- Aquí los traigo- dijo sacándolos del interior de su chaqueta, Zara los tomó y se los puso

- ¿qué tal luzco?-

- Hermosa- respondió Albert a lo que la chica se sonrojó y siguió caminando aun con los anteojos puestos.

Candy y Terry fueron a buscar una sombra debajo de un árbol, se sentaron sobre la hierba fresca y envueltos en un abrazo disfrutaban del paisaje que se les presentaba.

- Ya quiero que llegue el día de nuestra boda- dijo él

- Yo también, estoy tan emocionada, ya está todo listo- suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry

- Y nuestra casa-

- Tengo cientos de ideas para la decoración, pero para eso quiero que vayamos juntos a preparar todo-

- Está bien, iremos pecosa-

- Terry quiero preguntarte algo-

- Dime-

- Fue Annie la que me preguntó, yo no había pensado en nada- aclaró

- Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres, Archie también me interrogó con

- Nuestra luna de miel- completó ella

- Así es, pero es una sorpresa Candy, una sorpresa que espero te guste-

- ¿a dónde iremos? ¿qué haremos?-

- No te diré nada más, solo que es un lugar que ni tú ni yo conocemos-

- Está bien, mientras esté contigo-

- Te amo Candy-

- Te amo Terry

- Mírelos hermana, nuestra Candy es feliz al fin- dijo la Srta. Pony mirando desde la ventana

- Así es, brilla de felicidad-

- Y Annie, pronto será madre-

- Será una mamá esplendida-

- El joven Albert no se queda atrás, tal parece que está con Zara-

- ¿cree que sean novios?-

- Estoy segura, por la manera en que se tratan y en lo parecidos que son, son el uno para el otro-

- Tiene razón, todos son felices, recemos para que esa felicidad nunca acabe-

- Eso no pasará hermana, ya no- ambas sonrieron

El día tan esperado para todos había llegado, todo estaba listo, la misa, la recepción, los invitados se preparaban para ser parte de la unión de un par de jóvenes completamente enamorados, dispuestos a estar juntos por siempre.

A la mañana Candy despertó como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro:

- Me voy a casar- dijo emocionada levantándose de un brinco- este día maravilloso- dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana y no se equivocó, incluso el clima era perfecto para celebrar la boda.

Terry por su parte también se había despertado temprano; recostado en su cama recordaba cada momento que había pasado a lado de su querida Candy, e imaginaba los que les esperaban.

- Hoy es el día Candy, desde hoy y para siempre estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie podrá hacer que nos separemos, lo prometo- se levantó y también se asomó por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Amparo de Grandchester: hola! me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, en verdad, ahora cada vez que subo un capitulo espero tu comentario, en serio... :) muchas gracias por tus palabras, . Y si encuentras algun día a un chico como Terry ¡no lo dejes ir! jajaja muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, estoy muy bien y espero que tu tambien, un saludo :)<p>

Oligranchester: hola, a mi tambien me molesta la gente cobarde, pero ella ya esta pagando por lo que hizo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque creo que es un poco corto, pero lleno de amor, y preparate para la boda, ¡llegó el día!, hasta el próximo capítulo. :)

Nadia: hola, que alegria ver tus comentarios, me alegra que tambien estes leyendo reencuentro y que me hayas dejado tu coemntarios, muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me encanta escribir y cuando algo me gusta intento dar lo mejor de mi, muchas gracias por leer, un saludo y que Dios te bendiga, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. :)

ShainaOphiuccus: hola, gracias por leer y comentar, creo que me leiste el pensamiento, porque ya llegó el dia de la boda, lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, un saludo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ambos enamorados miraban por la ventana de sus habitaciones, y un mar de sensaciones atacaban sus corazones, ilusión, emoción, amor y los nervios naturales en una boda no podían faltar. Tanto Candy como Terry después de tomar un muy ligero desayunos comenzaron a arreglarse para el gran momento.

- Annie ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó su esposo al ver el rostro de ella

- Si- contestó colocando una mano en su vientre- hoy no pequeño, hoy es el día de Candy- dijo en un susurro. Annie estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo y en cualquier momento su hija o hijo podría llegar al mundo- voy a ver a Candy, tal vez necesite ayuda- dijo besando dulcemente a Archie que estaba frente al espejo arreglando hasta el más insignificante detalle de su traje.- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó tocando la puerta de la habitación de Candy

- Adelante Annie- se escuchó desde el interior, abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendida con lo que veían sus ojos, el vestido de Candy era realmente hermoso, fino, elegante

- Luces bellísima- dijo acercándose

- Gracias- respondió sonrojada

- ¿nerviosa?-

- Como no tienes idea-

- Descuida Candy, todo saldrá maravilloso, hoy es tu día. ¿necesitas ayuda?-

- Si, con el maquillaje, Eleanor me iba a ayudar pero no aparece por ningún lado y Zara está con Albert-

- Tal vez fue a ver a Terry- dijo con naturalidad y la futura novia al oír el nombre de su prometido cambió por completo mostrando una bella sonrisa- nunca te había visto así Candy, tan enamorada…

- ¿se me nota mucho?-

- De aquí a Australia. Candy sonrió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos- nunca ocultes tus sentimientos Candy, nunca ocultes el amor- aconsejó Annie mientras comenzaba a maquillar a la novia.

En otra parte y con el mismo propósito que Annie…

- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Eleanor detrás de la puerta

- Pasa mamá- se escuchó la voz de Terry. La actriz entró y encontró a su hijo parado frente al espejo luchando contra su corbata, tenía las manos temblorosas y no podía atar el nudo, su madre sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Déjame ayudarte- dijo tomando la corbata y haciendo un nudo perfecto- ya está- dijo acomodando a la perfección el cuello

- Gracias- dijo mirándose al espejo

- ¿necesitas algo?-

- Que el tiempo pase más rápido- bromeó

- Lo siento, dejé mi barita mágica en el otro vestido- ambos rieron- ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Nunca había estado tan nervioso y emocionado- confesó el joven- siento que en el momento en que la vea voy a caer a sus pies-

- Ya lo hiciste hace mucho hijo, pero tranquilo que ahí estará tu padre y el joven Albert para sostenerte-

- Por fortuna- dijo respirando profundamente- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

- Claro- Terry caminó hasta el buró y tomo una cajita negra-

- ¿podrías darle esto a Candy antes de la boda?-

- Claro hijo, ¿puedo saber qué es?-

- Ábrelo- le dijo con una sonrisa, Eleanor lo hizo y encontró un hermoso brazalete de esmeraldas- ¿crees que le guste?-

- Es hermoso, estoy segura que le encantará, iré ahora mismo a dárselo- dijo cerrando la caja- se muy feliz Terry, por favor-

- Lo haré mamá, al lado de Candy lo seré- Eleanor salió y fue directamente en busca de Candy, cuando llegó a la habitación que ocupaba encontró a tres señoritas más aparte de Candy; Annie seguía con el maquillaje, Zara revisaba un último detalle del vestido y Patty que había regresado de Florida tenía el ramo en las manos.

- ¿interrumpo?- preguntó desde la puerta

- Claro que no, pasa por favor-

- Candy, Terry me pidió que te entregara esto- dijo extendiéndole la caja-

- ¿qué es?- preguntó tomando el regalo, lo abrió y todas se emocionaron por la joya, solo Candy no se fijó tanto en ella y encontró una nota escondida, se puso de pie y dejó que as demás vieran el brazalete mientras ella leía:

_"Candy, ya quiero que llegue el momento en que me des el sí frente al altar. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra al permitirme formar parte de tu vida. Te amo Candy y espero hacerte feliz y siempre poder ser tu cómplice, tu confidente, tu amigo amor mío"_

Candy dobló la nota y se emocionó aún más, ella también quería que llegara el momento en que tendría a Terry frente a frente y convertirse en esposos. Se puso el brazalete y terminó de arreglarse…

A la hora marcada, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a repicar, anunciando la próxima unión de dos seres llenos de amor.

- Llegó la novia- se escuchó la voz de uno de los invitados. Terry se puso más nervioso, se paró lo más recto que se podía y se acomodó el traje con el que se veía realmente apuesto.

- ¿listo?- le pregunto su padre, Terry asintió y respiró profundo.

- ¿lista?- preguntó Albert a Candy en la puerta, la novia sonrió y asintió llena de emoción y nervios. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y se escuchó la música, las damas de honor comenzaron a entrar, Patty, Zara iba detrás de ella, y de ella venía Sally su amiga del hospital; Annie no era una dama de honor, debido a su embarazo prefirió ser madrina solamente. Todos los invitados se pusieron de píe y entró la mujer más linda que podía existir, esos eran los pensamientos de Terry. Caminaba del brazo de Albert, ambos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro recorrieron el pasillo de la iglesia; se encontraban los amigos de Candy, amigos de Terry y unos cuantos allegados a las familias Andley y Grandchester. Los únicos que faltaron fueron los Legan, no por no haber recibido invitación, solo que prefirieron no asistir disculpándose con que tenían que viajar a Paris para arreglar algunas cosas de la boda de Eliza. Llegaron al altar y Albert entregó a Candy.

- Hazla feliz- fue lo único que le dijo, Terry asintió y recibió la mano de la novia, se miraron por unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse para hundirse el verde y en el azul de los ojos de la persona que amaban.

La ceremonia comenzó, el cura hizo todo lo correspondiente, hasta llegar a los votos de los novios. El sacerdote habló:

- Terruce, ¿quieres recibir a Candice como tu esposa Y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, asi, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

- Si quiero- respondió Terry

- Candice, ¿quieres recibir a Terruce como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, marlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

- Si quiero- respondió con una sonrisa.

- El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre

- Ambos se dedicaron miradas llenas de amor y promesas, sueños e ilusiones que solo ellos eran capaces de entender, después de esto se colocaron las sortijas de matrimonio, hechas de oro blanco, al interior de cada uno llevaban el nombre de ambos entrelazado.

La ceremonia terminó con una bendición por parte del cura que se conmovió al ver el amor que se profesaba aquella joven pareja, supuso que tuvieron que pasar grandes obstáculos para poder llegar a disfrutar ese día que sería inolvidable para muchas personas.

La iglesia se llenó de aplausos y bendiciones hacia los novios, se dieron un beso a petición de todos, aunque fue muy discreto era su primer beso como marido y mujer; salieron de la iglesia juntos, los invitados a la puerta lanzaron pétalos de rosas, las fotos comenzaron; una con los padres de Terry, otra con Albert, Annie, Archie y Patty, con Zara y sus padres, los niños del hogar y la Srta. Pony y la Hna. María, Robert y Karen también salieron en una de las fotos. Después de una hora de estar en la puerta de la iglesia, todos se dirigieron a la recepción para celebrar. La fiesta sería en salón-jardín de Chicago. Los novios subieron a un auto y emprendieron el camino.

- Terry todo esto es maravilloso- dijo Candy besando la mejilla de su ¡ESPOSO!- aun no puedo creer que este día haya llegado al fin- Terry sonrió

- Yo tampoco lo creo, creo que todavía estoy soñando- acarició su mejilla- solo hay una manera de saber si esto es real-

- ¿cómo?-

- Así- dijo inclinando su rostro hacia ella, acariciaba su mejilla para después besarla con pasión-

- ¿y bien? ¿es un sueño?-

- No Terry, es tan real como la luz del sol-

- Yo todavía no estoy tan seguro- dijo con una mirada coqueta- intentemos de nuevo- dijo basando nuevamente a su esposa-

- Señores, llegamos- dijo el chofer interrumpiendo a los recién casados, que con el color en las mejillas se separaron y bajaron del auto, donde ya gran parte de los invitados los esperaba. Entraron al salón y fueron recibidos por aplausos y una dulce melodía, algunos invitados los saludaban y felicitaban, hasta que llegaron a la mesa principal, donde sus familias los esperaban. Mientras todos los invitados llegaban estuvieron conversando con los presentes.

- ¿te sientes bien Annie?- preguntó Archie a su esposa al notar una cara de molestia

- Sí, es que pateó- dijo con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su bebé- estoy bien-

- ¿segura?-

- Claro, no te preocupes- tranquilizó a su esposo- "hoy no pequeño"- dijo en un susurro tocando su vientre-

Los niños se divertían en el jardín, los adultos conversaban entre ellos disfrutando de algunas bebidas, hasta que la comida se comenzó a servir. La comida estuvo a cargo de la vigilancia de Zara que procuró que todo saliera perfecto y así fue, todos estuvieron a gusto con todos los platillos servidos.

- Candy, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- le preguntó Terry al oído

- Si, está todo listo-

- Muy bien, el auto también estará listo-

- ¿ya me vas a decir a dónde iremos?-

- No señora, es una sorpresa, mañana partimos-

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, es una sorpresa, ¿quieres bailar?- dijo besando la punta de su nariz

- Claro- respondió Candy tomando la mano de Terry. Fueron hacia la pista y comenzó la música, su primer vals…

- ¿me concedes esta pieza?- pidió Albert a Zara después de madia hora de que comenzara la música

- Encantada- dijo la joven aceptando el brazo de él. Más parejas se unieron a la pista- ¿sabes algo?-

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Albert

- Hoy habrá un gran cambio en mi familia- dijo sonriendo

- ¿ah sí? ¿por?-

- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo la Sra. Pony sobre Molly?-

- Si querías adoptarla ¿no?

- Así es-

- ¿lo harás?- preguntó asombrado

- Podría decirse que sí, la situación es esta…- Zara le explicó todo a Albert mientras bailaban, él la escuchaba atento-

- La harás muy feliz- dijo cuando escuchó toda la historia-

- La haremos muy feliz- corrigió la joven emocionada-

La fiesta había sido maravillosa, los que más la habían disfrutado fueron los novios, que no pararon de divertirse en compañía de sus amigos y su familia. Había sido una fiesta sencilla, elegante y discreta, Eleanor se había encargado de que la prensa no apareciera durante la fiesta, ya después se enterarían que la heredera de los Andley había contraído matrimonio con el talentoso Terruce Grandchester.

Los brindis fueron lo mejor de todo, Albert, Annie, Archie, Patty y Eleanor contaron algunas anécdotas de los novios.

- Son el uno para el otro- brindó Patty

- No hay pareja igual- dijo Archie

- Sean muy felices juntos- brindó Annie

- Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos y solo quiero decirles que toda la felicidad que de ahora en adelante tendrán se la han sabido ganar, han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, pero de ahora en adelante todas las adversidades deberán enfrentarlas juntos y estoy seguro que lo harán, por los novios- brindó Albert

Horas más tarde, los primeros en irse fueron los niños del hogar junto con las responsables de ellos, no sin antes dar una grata sorpresa a uno de los niños.

- Molly, ven aquí- la llamó Zara que estaba al lado de sus padres, la niña fue con ella, Zara se agachó para quedar a su altura- mira, ellos son mis papás-

- Hola- saludaron los dos con una sonrisa y con gran emoción

- Hola- respondió la niña con un poco de timidez

- Molly, ¿qué te parece pasar unos días con nosotros en la ciudad?-

- ¿qué?- dijo la niña sorprendida

- Si, a mis papás y a mí nos gustaría que pasaras unas semanas con nosotros y…- ya no supo cómo continuar, así que dejó esa tarea a la Hermana María

- Y si te gusta estar con ellos podrán adoptarte-

- ¿es… es en serio?- preguntó la niña

- Claro que si- el padre de Zara se inclinó y le hizo un mimo- nos encantaría tenerte en casa, pero si no estás segura…

- Si quiero- dijo la niña emocionada

- Molly piénsalo bien- dijo la Srta. Pony

- Pero si quiero quedarme con ellos- repitió segura

- En ese caso, ¿te quedas desde hoy?- preguntó Zara

- ¡sí!- exclamó llena de alegría abrazando a Zara

Entrada la noche Terry recibió un recado por parte de un camarero

- Gracias, ¿las llaves?-

- Aquí están señor- dijo el joven

- Gracias. Guardó el juego en su bolsillo y fue hasta donde estaba Candy conversando con unas personas- amor todo listo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- De acuerdo, dame unos minutos- se separaron de los invitados y Candy fue a la planta alta del lugar, donde había una habitación para cualquier imprevisto, entró y encontró a Zara- ¡Zara! ¿qué hacer aquí?-

- Me mando Terry para que te ayudara a prepararte- explicó la joven

- De acuerdo- sonrió y le pidió que la ayudara a desabrocharse el vestido, se cambió su atuendo por una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa color perla y sus zapatillas-

- Ya estas lista-

- Gracias por todo- dijo Candy dándole un abrazo a la joven que ya se había convertido en una gran amiga para ella-

- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy- le respondió con una sonrisa- ahora hay que bajar, que alguien te espera-

- Tienes razón, vámonos- salieron de la habitación y regresaron a la fiesta, donde Terry ya la esperaba con impaciencia- ya estoy aquí- le dio un beso y tomó su brazo que él le ofrecía. Eleanor se encargó de informar a todos que la pareja se retiraba para comenzar la nueva aventura juntos y así como fueron recibidos en un principio entre aplausos y bendiciones salieron, no sin antes despedirse personalmente de sus más allegados.

- Diviértanse mucho- les dijeron cuando ya estaban en el auto y Terry comenzaba a conducir. No tardó mucho, tan solo quince minutos hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel. Bajaron del auto y entraron

- Sígueme la corriente. Dijo Terry divertido por lo que había planeado

- De acuerdo- dijo Candy sin comprender- llegaron a la recepción

- Buenas noches- dijo el encargado

- Buenas noches, tenemos una reservación- dijo Terry

- Claro, a nombre de quien… ah ya recuerdo- dijo rápidamente al ver el rostro de Terry.- permítame señor Capuleto- Candy al escuchar ese nombre quiso reír, aunque pudo contenerse. Terry para no usar su nombre había elegido el apellido de su obra favorita- aquí está su llave, todo lo que pidió está ya en su habitación-

- Gracias- dijeron ambos. Terry tomó la llave y le hizo un guiño a Candy, le ofreció el brazo y juntos subieron a su habitación-

* * *

><p>Hola a todas, antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado tando en actualizar, hasta yo me sorprendí al ver cuanto tiempo había dejado, espero me disculpen y hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me gustaria saber sus opiniones, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si creen que le faltó más, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos. También quiero agradecerles a las personas que leyeron el mini-fic por el día de la mujer, un saludo y gracias a:<p>

Amparo de Grandchester: hola, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y tu paciencia por esta historia, la luna de miel seguirá siendo una sorpresa, al menos hasta el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, estoy muy bien y con varias ideas para ambos fics, lo único que me falta es tiempo :( ya quiero que me den vacaciones para dedicarme por completo a escribir, por lo tanto espero que estos días ya sean más relajados y tenga más tiempo para actualizar, si me vuelvo a tardar me mereceré todo lo que me digas, un saludo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Oligranchester: hola, gracias por leer y por tu paciencia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como vez Emily no le arruinó el día a los novios, mas adelante veremos que pasó con ella, en verdad muchas gracias :)

Kimberly Brower: hola, al fin aqui está el capitulo, una vez mas una disculpa por la tardanza pero espero disfrutes de este capitulo, un saludo :)

Mishell LA..G.: hola gracias por tus palabras, tus dudas pronto las resolveremos, qué te gustaria que fuera el bebé de Annie, ¿niño o niña? estoy un poco indecisa, un saludo

Mona: hola muchas gracias, espero hayas pasado un lindo dia de san Valentin, aunque muy retrasado te lo digo pero felicidades y felicidades por el dia de la mujer, prometo actualizar pronto y narrar lo mejor podible la luna de miel, un saludo y gracias por leer

ShainaOphiuccus: hola, gracias por leer, ¿por qué los celos? espero te gustara este capitulo, un saludo

Nadia: hola, gracias en verdad me llenan de emocion tus lindas palabras, sabes que intentó hacer lo mejor posible todo esto que ya se ha vuelto parte de mi vida, en verdad nunca crei que escribir fuera tan grato y que decir de recibir sus comentarios, muchas gracias en verdad, un fuerte abrazo y que Dios te bendiga para que puedas seguir leyendome.


	20. Chapter 20

- Señor Capuleto, nunca creí que fuera tan ingenioso- le dijo Candy cuando caminaban solos hasta su habitación

- Era algo que tenía ganas de hacer- le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora señora Capuleto si me permite- abrió la habitación y con delicadeza cargó a Candy para entrar como indicaba la tradición, ella se sujetó fuerte y rio, Terry buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz con su codo, la habitación se alumbró y se encontraron con un lugar mágico, la cama matrimonial cubierta con sábanas y cobertores blancos, las cortinas también lo eran, había un sofá, un escritorio, un armario y la puerta que llevaba al baño. Con cuidado Terry colocó a Candy sobre la cama y dándole besos le dijo "te amo". Candy sonrió y correspondió de igual manera esos besos, con sus manos rodeó el cuello de Terry y él se inclinó para quedar más cerca de ella. Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama, no paraban de besarse, de sonreír y de decir palabras de amor, hasta que la puerta sonó y tuvieron que contener sus deseos de estar juntos. Terry se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches señor, traemos su equipaje y este es un regalo por parte del hotel- dijo un joven trayendo un servicio de champagne

- Gracias, solo déjelo aquí- dijo señalando apenas la entrada de la habitación, sacó unos billetes y se los extendió al muchacho

- Buenas noches, con permiso- salió de la habitación y Terry cerró la puerta. Al verse interrumpidos ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar, solo se miraron y los nervios que habían estado ausentes en un principio llegaron a ambos-

- ¿quieres una copa?- preguntó Terry tomando la botella

- Claro- Candy se puso de pie y fue hasta donde él estaba, llenaron las copas e hicieron un brindis

- Por nosotros- vaciaron las copas y Terry se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en su cintura, ella colocó una mano en su hombro y con la otra acarició su rostro-

- Te amo Terry- le dijo besando sus labios

- Y yo a ti Candy- correspondió el beso y solo eso bastó para continuar con su noche, los besos se hicieron más profundos, las caricias más atrevidas, las palabras menos frecuentes y sus ropas más estorbosas. Llegaron hasta la cama y con pasión se entregaron el uno al otro. De pronto la luz se apagó

- ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Candy

- No fui yo- respondió con la misma sorpresa-

- ¿entonces?-

- No lo sé- dijo él sin darle importancia a la ausencia de luz y continuó amando a su esposa.

El sol iluminaba la ciudad y un par de enamorados recibían el nuevo día envueltos en un abrazo. Candy tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Terry y con su brazo lo rodeaba en un abrazo. El primero en despertar fue Terry y al sentir el cuerpo de Candy a su lado sonrió llenó de felicidad, acarició sus rizos y le dio un beso en la frente. Poco tiempo después Candy comenzó a moverse y poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de él que con una sonrisa en el rostro le daba los buenos días

- ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó él

- Como nunca, y tú

- De maravilla- estuvieron un rato más abrazados en silencio, Terry jugaba con los rizos de Candy y ella acariciaba el torso de él. En ese momento se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta, Terry con una cara de fastidio se levantó y se puso su bata, fuer hasta la puerta y encontró a uno de los gerentes.

- Buenos días señor, disculpe la interrupción pero queríamos disculparnos con nuestros clientes

- ¿por qué?-

- Por la falla eléctrica que tuvimos anoche, no sabemos que sucedió y todo el hotel se quedó sin luz

- ¡Ah! Eso fue lo que paso- dijo con una sonrisa- descuide no ha sido nada grave, esas cosas pasan ¿no?

- Tiene razón, gracias por su comprensión- el señor se retiró y Terry cerró la puerta

- ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Candy

- Que anoche se fue la luz en todo el hotel y vinieron a disculparse

- Qué raro- dijo Candy

- Sí, mucho- dijo Terry recostándose al lado de su esposa con una traviesa sonrisa

- Terry ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó Candy al ver su rostro

- ¿yo? Nada- se encogió de hombros- esos incidentes pasan hasta en los mejores lugares ¿no?- se acercó a su esposa y la besó con pasión

La vida de todos había retomado su rumbo. Era un domingo normal, Annie y Archie estaban en casa disfrutando el desayuno.

- ¿cómo crees que estén?- preguntó Annie

- ¿Quiénes?-

- Pues Candy y Terry- respondió

- ¡ah! Pues supongo que bien- dijo sin agregar nada más- a estas horas apenas deben estar despertando- dijo viendo su reloj, eran ya las diez de la mañana

- ¿sabes a donde irán de luna de miel?-

- Si, Terry me lo dijo-

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó emocionada-

- Viajaran a…

En casa de Zara se había hecho todo un cambio, los papás de la joven habían preparado ya una habitación para Molly, era muy linda y acogedora, lo que una niña podría desear, sin embargo la pequeña estaba acostumbrada a convivir con más personas en su habitación así que en la noche, cuando ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones dispuestos a dormir, Molly con su pijama puesta fue hasta la habitación de Zara…

- Adelante- escuchó la voz de la joven después de tocar- ¡Molly! ¿estás bien?- preguntó

- Si… es solo que…

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿no te gustó tu habitación?

- Sí, es muy bonita, es que… no me gusta dormir sola-

- ¡Ah! Ya veo- le dijo sonriendo- ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche aquí?-

- ¡sí!- dijo emocionada ya que desde un principio ese era su propósito. Zara sonrió y le hizo un espacio en su cama, cerró su libro y apagó la luz para dormir- ¿Zara?-

- Dime-

- ¿Candy está enamorada?-

- Claro, por eso se casó con Terry-

- Ah, y todas las personas enamoradas se casan-

- La mayoría-

- ¿tú estás enamorada?- preguntó la niña, por fortuna la luz estaba apagada y no logró ver el rubor en las mejillas de la joven-

- No lo sé- la niña ya no hizo más comentarios y se dispuso a dormir. Zara quedó con esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza. Hasta que el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana y llegó a una conclusión- estoy enamorada de Albert…

Cuando los padres de Zara despertaron, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la habitación de la pequeña invitada, al no encontrarla pegaron el grito en el cielo e inmediatamente fueron a la habitación de su hija-

- Zara despierta- dijo su madre desde la puerta

- ¿qué pasa mamá?- preguntó sobresaltada

- Molly no…- no terminó la frase porque vio como la pequeña se enderezaba y todavía somnolienta se tallaba los ojos-

- ¡qué susto nos dieron!- dijo su padre. Zara les explicó el motivo por el cual Molly estaba con ella. Bajaron a desayunar y pasaron un rato agradable.

- Señor llaman por teléfono- dijo una mujer de servicio

- ¿Quién?

- El señor Andley-

- Yo contesto- dijo zara levantándose rápidamente- hola- dijo al teléfono

- ¿Zara?-

- Si soy yo

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias y tú-

- También, llamaba para preguntarte si vas a ir a despedir a Candy y a Terry

- No lo creo, es domingo y el restaurante estará lleno-

- Qué pena…-

- ¿qué sucede hija?- le preguntó su madre

- Albert quiere saber si iremos a despedir a Terry y a Candy-

- ¿quieres ir?

- Pero el restaurante…

- No te preocupes, ve si quieres

- ¿en verdad?-

- Claro hija-

- Gracias- sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja- sabes Albert, parece que si iré

- Perfecto, ¿te parece si paso por ti?-

- Me encantaría-

- De acuerdo, te parece si nos vemos en una hora-

- Está bien- colgaron y Zara se emocionó demasiado- voy a cambiarme- dijo cuando salía corriendo

- Un momento jovencita- la llamó su madre- ¿por qué tanta prisa?-

- Albert viene en una hora por mí-

- Tus amigos llegaban en menos de una hora y nunca te apresurabas en arreglarte-

- Es que…- se puso nerviosa y no supo que responder. Su madre acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente

- Anda ve a arreglarte-

Una hora más tarde Albert y Zara emprendían el camino a la estación de trenes de Chicago, donde Candy y Terry ya esperaban para abordar el tren.

- No iban a irse sin despedirse ¿verdad?- escucharon la voz de Albert

- ¡Albert! ¡Zara! Qué hacen a aquí

- Vinimos a despedirlos, supongo que harán un viaje muy largo ¿no?- dijo Zara

- Un poco- afirmó Terry

- Bueno, solo queríamos venir a despedirnos de ustedes y a desearles lo mejor en su viaje- dijo Albert

- Gracias- contestaron ambos abrazando a cada uno

- Espero que cuando te vuelva a ver me des una buena noticia- le dijo Terry a su amigo cuando le daba un abrazo y señaló con la mirada a su prima

- Yo también lo espero- le respondió

- Cuídense mucho- los despidió Zara y diez minutos después el joven matrimonio ya estaba en el tren que los llevaría a Nueva York.

Las horas fueron demasiado rápido y tan pronto como llegaron a la Gran Manzana después de dos horas de descansar un poco fueron directo al puerto para comenzar su luna de miel.

- Ya está todo listo el barco sale dentro de una hora- dijo Terry viendo su reloj

- ¿me dirás ya a dónde vamos?- preguntó nuevamente Candy

- Sí, ahora ya puedes saber. Iremos a –

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó ella ya que el rostro de Terry había cambiado por completo- parece que viste un fantasma- dijo preocupada

- Es ella

- ¿ella? ¿Quién?

- Emily- dijo señalando con la mirada. Efectivamente, Emily estaba a unos metros de ellos. Su situación era terrible, estaba en una silla de ruedas, pálida y con la mirada perdida. Iba acompañada por su padre y una mujer que Terry supuso era su enfermera.

El padre de la joven después de recibir la noticia que los cargos contra su hija habían sido retirados cambió por completo, se tranquilizó al saber que su hija no sufriría en un reclusorio y agradeció infinitamente por la capacidad de perdonar con la que contaba Terry. Después de que Emily se recuperó un poco más arreglaron todo para ir a vivir a otro país, lejos de todos sus conocidos como ya lo había planeado. Irían a España, tenían una propiedad en Madrid y podrían continuar con sus negocios, intentarían llevar una vida normal, aunque por desgracia eso sería muy difícil o imposible, debido a las condiciones de Emily, que en todo ese tiempo no había tocado el tema para nada.

- Sí que está mal- dijo Candy- tal vez tarde mucho en recuperarse por completo

- Si pero ella se lo buscó- dijo Terry- me da pena- dijo después pensativo

- A mí también- secundó Candy tomando la mano de él- pero ahora todo estará bien

- Así es Pecosa, todo estará bien- la besó y se dispusieron a esperar a que llegara la hora de partir.

- Dicen que Australia es un lugar maravilloso- dijo de repente

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, hay lugares maravillosos, sus animales, sus paisajes y su gente es maravillosa-

- Mmm, no conozco a nadie que haya ido allá- dijo Candy pensativa- ni siquiera Albert

- Entonces seremos los primeros en conocer esa tierra

- ¡Terry es en serio!- dijo emocionada

- Sí, quería darte esa sorpresa, no sé porque presiento que ese lugar nos va a encantar

- Seguramente sí, habrá muchísimas cosas nuevas que ver

- Sí, como los canguros-

- Ja, ja ¡oh Terry! Que sorpresa y que alegría me has dado

- Tú me has dado una alegría mayor Candy, el estar a mi lado- dijo depositando un beso en sus labios...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO <strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

* Amparo de Grandchester: hola! no sabes como me alegra leer tus comentarios y saber que te gusta la historia, y justo como te imaginas a Terry lo hago yo, en verdad con tan solo pensar en "lo que hace" me hace imaginar más y más cosas y sabes creo que muchas nos imaginamos a un hombre perfecto para nosotras, no sé si exista o no pero lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre va a existir una persona para la que seamos especiales, un abrazo :)

* Mona-, hola puescreo que si te quedpe mal con eso de la noche de bodas, pero la verdad no tenia idea de como hacerlo y me estaba volviendo loca en verdad pero te juro que intenté hacer lo mejor posible en vdd :(

* Olgaliz: hola gracias por tu comentario sí en este fic ya lo que sigue será tranquilo para amobos, creo que ya han sufrido demasiado y merecen algo de paz ¿no? :)

* Kimberly Brower: hola, gracias q bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior :)

* Oligranchester: hola, gracias que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, a ver que opinas de este otro

* Mishell L.A.G: hola, entonces que sea niño el bebé de Annie...? ok, ya llegaremos a esa parte muy pronto, espero que sea en el proximo capitulo :)

* ShainaOphiuccus: ah ya entendi el porque de los celos jaja a mi tambien ma dan pero lo unico bueno es que cuando Terry se casa siempre es cn Candy (bueno la mayoria de las veces) entonces no hay mucho problema no crees? jaja


	21. Chapter 21

Después de despedir al nuevo matrimonio Albert y Zara caminaron juntos conversando sobre todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

- Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo haya pasado tanto- dijo Zara sorprendida

- si, parece que fue ayer cuando recibí la carta de Terry diciéndome que quería reconquistar a Candy y mira, ahora ya están casados

- solo espero que sean muy felices- dijo Zara- ambos se lo merecen

- todos merecemos ser felices- se detuvieron frente a una tienda de mascotas- ¿quieres entrar?

- Claro- le sonrió y entraron a ver a los animales. No había mucha gente, solo algunas que compraban algunas cosas para sus mascotas y algunos niños que estaban encantados con los perros y los peces- me gustaría comprarle uno a Molly

- ¿un pez?

- Sí, mira aquel- dijo señalando un pez beta

- Es lindo y viven mucho tiempo- Zara compró el pez, una pecera y el alimento adecuado. Salieron de la tienda y siguieron paseando por las calles de Chicago. Llegaron a una de las avenidas principales donde la gente pasaba como loca, a pesar de ser domingo parecía que muchos llevaban prisa. Un muchacho que iba corriendo pasó junto a ellos y empujo a Zara por accidente.

- ¡el pez!- gritó ella al momento que se tambaleaba

- ¡te tengo!- dijo Albert deteniendo la caída, tanto de ella como del pez. Quedaron muy cerca. Él tenía una mano en la cintura de Zara, ella se sujetó de él como pudo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían percibir la respiración agitada del otro. Estaban parados a media calle donde la gente seguía pasando pero parecía que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se había esfumado. Albert le dedicó una sonrisa y ella paso su mano por su rostro también sonriendo.

- ¡no estorben!- escucharon la voz de un señor que iba caminado

- Disculpe- dijo Albert recobrando la compostura. Se enderezaron se volvieron a mirar y comenzaron a reír.

Terminado el desayuno Annie y Archie decidieron caminar un poco por el jardín de su casa.

- ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Archie preocupado al ver el rostro pálido de su esposa

-  
>Creo que llegó la hora- dijo colocando una mano en su vientre y con su rostro lleno de miedo- Archie el bebé ya viene- Archie también se puso nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las palaras a salir atropelladamente de su boca<p>

- Calma… respira…y… y… vamos al hospital- dijo llevándola al interior de la casa para preparar todo. Llamó a una de las mucamas para que preparara la maleta con todo lo necesario. Pidió que tuvieran listo el auto y minutos después salieron rumbo al hospital, donde su médico después de recibir la histérica llamada de Archie ya estaba preparando todo para la llegada del bebé. Llegaron al hospital y un par de enfermeras se encargaron de llevar a Annie al lugar indicado por el médico. Archie iba detrás de ellas esperando poder hacer algo más. Las enfermeras al verlo tan desesperado y nerviosos le permitieron entrar con su esposa. Las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes y Annie sentía que ya no podría soportar por más tiempo. Hasta que entró el doctor que la iba a atender y el parto comenzó…

No supieron si fueron horas o minutos en los que Annie estuvo en medio de dolores indescriptibles pero todo eso terminó y se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

- Es una niña- dijo el médico- una niña muy saludable- les dijo haciendo el chequeo correspondiente. La limpiaron y la entregaron a su madre que con lágrimas en los ojos la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Es hermosa- dijo Archie también con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Annie no dijo nada, solo asintió dándole la razón y besó la pequeña frente de su hija

- Bienvenida Claire- dijo ella dándole otro beso.

Albert estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba con sus sobrinos. Había pasado una mañana inolvidable al lado de Zara. Después del pequeño incidente fueron al restaurante donde encontraron a Molly ayudando a los padres de Zara.

- Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Zara

- ¿qué es?- preguntó emocionada. Zara le mostró el regalo a la niña y esta lo tomó con cuidado- ¡Wow! ¡gracias!

- Debes cuidarlo mucho- le dijo Albert

- Sí, pero necesitará una pecera

- Aquí esta una. Después le compraremos otra- dijo Zara dándole todo lo necesario para su cuidado. Molly fue a ver a su nueva mamá para que la ayudara a pasar al pez a le pecera y darle de comer

- Creo que le gustó- dijo Albert viendo con ternura como se comportaba la niña

- Si creo que sí. –

- ¡Albert que bueno que te encuentro!

- ¡George qué pasa!- preguntó asombrado al ver como entraba George al lugar- ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Supuse que estarías aquí. Me llamó el señor Archie, están en el hospital

- ¿qué pasó?

- Ha nacido su bebé

- ¿en verdad? ¿Cuándo? ¿a qué hora?

- Hoy, hace poco más de una hora- le respondió

- Vamos a verlos- dijo emocionado- ¿me acompañas?- le preguntó a Zara

- Con gusto- los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hospital- ¿cómo están?- preguntó a Archie en cuanto lo vio

- Bien, las dos están bien

- ¿las dos? ¿fue niña?

- Si, una hermosa niña- dijo orgulloso- ¿quieren pasar a verlas?

- ¡claro!- los cuatro entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Annie con la pequeña en brazos.

- Hola Annie

- ¡Hola!- saludó con una gran sonrisa

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Un poco cansada, pero inmensamente feliz. Acérquense- les dijo a todos para que conocieran a la nueva integrante de la familia. Albert se acercó primero- cárgala- dijo Annie

- No sé cómo-

- Es muy fácil. Solo pon tus brazos así- le dijo mostrándole cómo debería hacerlo- cuidado con la cabeza- dijo mientras colocaba a su hija en los brazos del rubio

- Es encantadora- dijo Albert al observar a la pequeña. - ¿ya tienen un nombre?

- Sí, se llamará Claire- dijo su padre

- Bienvenida a la familia Claire- dijo Albert con una sonrisa- serás una niña muy querida y consentida por todos

- De eso no hay duda- dijeron todos a coro para después comenzar a reír.

El viaje a Australia fue muy tranquilo, el clima era favorable y le gente al servicio del matrimonio muy amable. Tenían uno de los mejores camarotes donde no serían molestados.

- Todo es maravilloso- expresó Candy recostándose sobre la cama

- ¿estás contenta?- le preguntó Terry acostándose a su lado

- Contenta es poco- le respondió depositando un beso

- A las ocho se servirá la cena- dijo Terry- ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?

- ¿cómo qué?- Terry se acercó hasta su oído y comenzó a decirle cosas

- Ja, ja está bien. ¿a qué hora dices?

- A las ocho

- Está bien, a las ocho- le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.-

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la cubierta del barco sintiendo como el viento rozaba su piel. Veían el pasar de las personas, el choque de las olas contra el barco y los cambios de tono en el mar hasta que todo a su alrededor obscureció dando paso a la fresca noche.

- Buenas noches señorita- escuchó la voz de un caballero

- Buenas noches- respondió ella indiferente

- ¿me permite acompañarla esta noche?

- No lo creo señor, vengo acompañada

- ¿en verdad? No veo a nadie

- Vengo con mi esposo y mis hijos

- ¿hijos?

- Así es, dos pequeños de cinco y tres años- respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿tan joven y ya tiene una gran familia?

- Así es, todo pasó tan rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya éramos cuatro integrantes en la familia- ella estalló en risas y el caballero la secundó

- ¡dos hijos Candy! Ese fue un buen chiste

- Tú querían inventar algo, yo solo te seguí el juego- le dijo

- Ay pecosa, qué voy a hacer contigo- dijo sentándose a su lado- dime algo, si alguien se te hubiera acercado así antes de nuestra boda qué habrías hecho

- Depende

- ¿de qué?

- De la persona que se me hubiera acercado. Si era alguien que me interesara tal vez si le hubiera permitido que se sentara a mi lado- dijo seria bebiendo de su copa.

- Ya veo- dijo Terry serio comenzando a leer el menú en silencio. Candy lo miró y comenzó a reír con más fuerza- ¿de qué te ríes?

- De ti. Crees que en verdad habría aceptado al primero que se me presentara. Ja, ja

- ¿ósea que no?

- ¡claro que no Terry!

- Perdóname Candy- dijo tomando sus manos- sé que no es una excusa y que los celos son lo peor que puede haber en una relación, pero al pensar que alguna vez pudiste estar con otro…

- Tienes razón, los celos son lo peor y por eso te pido que siempre confíes en mí, como yo lo hago

- Te amo Candy

- Y yo a ti- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla- me muero de hambre, ¿ordenamos ya?

- Si amor- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Los días fueron transcurriendo tranquilos, tanto a bordo como en Chicago donde la pequeña Claire ya estaba instalada en su casa, tenía ya una habitación propia pero mientras era muy pequeña se quedaría en la habitación con sus padres.

- Se ve hermosa – dijo Annie al verla dormir

- Parece un ángel- opinó su esposo- Albert llega en una hora, ¿te parece si le decimos hoy?

- Me parece perfecto, cuanto antes mejor, y así comenzaremos a arreglar todo para el bautizo

- Como tú digas- dijo Archie besándola.-

- Ya quiero tener noticias de Candy para decirle

- Espero que eso suceda pronto. Tal vez pronto escriba diciéndonos como la está pasando.

El viaje llegó a su fin, y el barco en el que viajaban Andy y Terry llegó finalmente a su destino dejando a la pareja maravillada por la tierra Australiana. Bajaron del barco y esperaron a que un auto los recogiera. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a la persona encargada de recogerlos en el puerto. Abordaron un carruaje y este los dejó frente a una casa hermosa, de tejado rojo y paredes claras, de tres pisos, rodeada de paisajes verdes, verdaderamente hermosa.

- Bienvenida amor- dijo Terry al ayudarla a bajar

- ¡Terry es hermoso!- dijo la chica emocionada

- Ya sé que soy hermoso, pero qué te parece el lugar- bromeó él

- Hablaba de todo esto- dijo señalando la casa y los jardines-

- Entremos- dijo tomando su mano. Corriendo entraron en la mansión donde la servidumbre ya los esperaba para darles la bienvenida.

- Señor Grandchester es un placer tenerlo aquí- dijo un hombre mayor que seguramente era el mayordomo- mi nombre es Franz y soy el mayordomo de la casa- se presentó haciendo una reverencia

- Un placer, ella es mi esposa-

- Candy- dijo ella sonriendo

- Señora es un placer, permítanme presentarles a todo el personal- hizo otra reverencia y fue señalando a cada uno de los ahí presentes- ¿les apetece algo para almorzar?-

- Sí, pero primero llévenos a nuestra habitación-

- Por aquí señores- subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación, grande, llena de luz y tranquila, muy tranquila. Franz salió y dejó solo al joven matrimonio

- Esto es maravilloso Terry, es como un sueño- caminó hasta él y lo abrazó

- No es un sueño pecosa, es real- correspondió a su abrazo y la besó- ¿quieres comer?-

- Si, vamos- tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación y ordenaron algo de comer- Terry, ¿esta casa es tuya?-

- No, es de mi padre-

- No sabía que tenía propiedades aquí-

- Hay muchas cosas que ni yo mismo se de él, hace poco me enteré que le gusta tocar el piano, la poesía y que quería ser marinero cuando era joven-

- ¿en serio?, ¡vaya! – Candy se sorprendió mucho y siguieron conversando sobre mil y una cosas.

Aquel primer día solo se dedicaron a conocer la casa, era demasiado grande para ser solo una casa de campo, pero así era la realeza. Por fuera recorrieron los jardines y las caballerizas. Por dentro conocieron las habitaciones, la biblioteca, el salón de baile, el cuarto de té, la sala para recibir a los invitados e incluso el ático y el sótano de la enorme casa.

Al siguiente día a las doce decidieron hacer un día de campo alejados de la casa de campo. Tomaron todo lo necesario y salieron de la casa, hasta que llegaron a una pradera que aun pertenecía a la mansión, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Disfrutaron de comida deliciosa y un muy buen vino…

- ¡ouch!- se quejó Terry sobando su cabeza

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me cayó algo en la cabeza- Candy se acercó a él y le dio un beso

- ¿mejor?

- Mucho mejor- dijo atrayéndola hacia él para que quedaran recostados sobre la hierba fresa. Terry colocó algunos rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja de Candy para admirar su rostro- eres hermosa- dijo acariciando su rostro a lo que su esposa se sonrojó

- ¡ey! ¿qué fue eso?- se quejó Candy esta vez- algo me golpeó la cabeza también- se separaron y se pusieron a inspeccionar el árbol

- Creo que ya sé qué pasa- dijo Terry llamando a Candy para que se acercara- mira allá- señaló una de las fuertes ramas

- ¡un koala!- dijo sorprendida mirando al peludo animal que parecía un oso de peluche. El koala los miró desde lo alto del árbol y les dio la espalda

- Creo que no le gustó que viniéramos aquí- dijo Terry pateando una roca

- No, mira- dijo Candy al ver que el animal comenzaba a descender- creo que no le caímos tan mal- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se atrevió a acariciar su suave pelaje. Terry la miró con ternura y buscó una hoja de eucalipto que ofreció al animal. Este la olió y después de revisarla comenzó a masticarla- es muy lindo

- Querrás decir linda- dijo Terry percatándose de que era una hembra. Terminó con la hoja de eucalipto y comenzó a subir nuevamente- una linda glotona, come y se va a dormir al menos por veinte horas

- ¡veinte horas!

- Sí, según sé eso duermen

- Ves, y decían que yo duermo mucho-

- Ja, ja ¿oye no serás pariente de los koalas?

- ¡Terry!- gritó indignada

- Ja, ja no te enojes, recuerda que si arrugas así la nariz se te notan más

- Me las vas a pagar- dijo comenzando a correr tras él como un par de niños. Terry corrió alrededor del árbol en medio de sonoras carcajadas hasta que se recargó en el tronco y esperó que Candy se acercara lo suficiente para tomarla por la cintura y envolverla en un abrazo para después besarla y lograr que olvidara el supuesto enojo…

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO... EN EL PRÓXIMO LLEGAN BUENAS NOTICIAS DESDE AMÉRICA HASTA AUSTRALIA<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

Amparo de Grandchester, hola en vdd que me encanta leer tus comentarios, y me emociona saber saber que te gustan, espero que sigamos asi hasta que termine los fics un saludo enorme, espero estes muy bien :)

raqhu, hola me da gusto que hayas continuado con la lectura de este fic, me alegra que te gustara el rumbo de la historia. un saludo y hasta pronto

olgaliz, hola que bueno que te gustara el cap espero este tambien

Oligranchester hola! tranquila que Emily ya no podra hacer nada en contra de nuestra pareja... en el proximo capitulo veremos que va a pasar con ella y tambien entre Albert y Zara un saludo

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	22. Chapter 22

Albert llegó por la tarde a "La cuna del Amor", quería sorprender a Zara pidiéndole al fin que fuera su novia. Entró al restaurante y como ya todos lo conocían lo hicieron pasar a la oficina donde estaba Zara. Tocó la puerta y escuchó como se le permitía la entrada. Abrió y encontró a Zara sentada frente al escritorio con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

- ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupado. Zara no respondió y siguió llorando. Él se acercó hasta llegar a ella y se arrodilló. Con su tibia mano acarició el rostro de la joven limpiando sus lágrimas, la abrazó con mucha ternura y estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que notó que Zara tenía una hoja en las manos. La tomó y comenzó a leer

_Zara:_

_Te escribo para informarte de una terrible noticia._

_Tal vez a ti no te interese mucho por lo acontecido con tu primo, pero me siento en la necesidad de infórmate. Mi hija murió hace unos días, tan solo una semana después de haber llegado a Madrid_

_Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de salir un poco a recorrer la ciudad y de visitar a Samuel, un amigo de su infancia del cual sé que siempre estuvo enamorada._

_Quiero pedirte perdón a nombre de mi hija, sé que no remediará nada y que el daño que causó a tu familia ya está hecho, pero al menos debía intentarlo y si algún día pueden perdonarla ella descansará en paz._

_También sé que mi hija y tú no fueron las mejores amigas, pero quiero pedirte que si algún recuerdo bueno tienes de ella, consérvalo._

_Esteban Olson._

- Nunca desee que esto pasara- dijo Zara más tranquila

- Nadie deseaba eso, pero piensa que las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

- No puedo olvidar lo que le hizo a Terry

- Intenta hacer lo que te pidió su padre, recuérdala por algo bueno que haya hecho, estoy seguro que hay algo en tus recuerdos

- Una vez me ayudo a deshacerme de un chico que me asechaba- dijo pensativa después de unos segundos- no sé qué le inventó y de la noche a la mañana dejo de acercarse- sonrió y recordó sus años de escuela

- Recuérdala así- dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura. Zara le sonrió y con su mano tocó la mejilla del rubio. Este ya no pudo más y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella que al ver sus intenciones no se movió para nada y solo esperó a probar aquellos labios…

El matrimonio Cornwell estaba feliz con la llegada de su hija, pero también estaban vueltos locos por todos los cambios en su vida que esto implicaba. Estar despiertos a las tres de la mañana no era lo suyo, cambiar pañales tampoco era agradable y menos para Archie que tenía pavor a manchar sus finas ropas. Annie había aprendido como identificar cada gesto y llanto de la bebe, cuando tenía hambre, sueño, la hora del cambio de pañal y otras tantas cosas que su madre le había enseñado.

- Me gustaría que me ayudes a planear todo para su bautizo- pidió a su madre una vez que la pequeña se durmió

- Claro que si hija, solo dime en qué te ayudo. Los padrinos, la iglesia…

- El padrino ya está, será Albert. Dijo emocionada recordando el momento en que se lo propusieron

- ¿están seguros?- preguntó asombrado

- Claro que si Albert, si algo nos llegara a pasar queremos que tú seas quien cuide a nuestra hija

- Es un gran honor para mí chicos, ser padrino de Claire será un gran privilegio

- Gracias- dijeron ambos

- Por cierto me tomé el atrevimiento de escribirles a Candy y a Terry sobre el nacimiento de Claire

- ¿ya te comunicaste con ellos? ¿cómo están?- preguntaron ambos

- Aun no recibo respuesta, antes de irse Terry me dejo la dirección a donde podía escribirles en caso de que algo sucediera. Aquí la tengo por si quieren escribirles también- dijo Albert dándoles una tarjeta con los datos

- Me gustaría escribirle a Candy cuando antes…

Pasar las tardes al aire libre se habían hecho frecuentes durante el viaje a Australia, todos los días después de la comida salían a caminar un poco, a cabalgar y en varias ocasiones salieron a las plazas para conocer la vida de las personas de ahí.

- Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Terry sentándose al lado de Candy bajo la copa de un árbol

- ¿qué es?- preguntó curiosa

- Una carta de América- dijo entregándole la hoja- Albert escribió una muy buena noticia. Candy desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer

_Candy & Terry_

_Espero estén disfrutando de su luna de miel._

_Tengo una gran noticia que darles. Annie dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Claire, es muy linda, tiene un poco de ambos. Su cabello ya se comienza a notar castaño y sus ojos son marrón como los de sus padres. Es una pequeña muy risueña e incluso algo coqueta. Según Archie hace unos días llegaron algunos de sus amigos a conocerla, entre todos llegó un niño de unos cuatro años con el que Claire no paró de reír, claro que esto no le gustó a Archie y ya le hizo su primera escena de celos._

_Lo que me tiene más emocionado es que decidieron hacerme padrino de la niña y yo acepté encantado ya que esa pequeña ha robado el corazón de todos, incluso de George que sabe cómo ser un buen padre y le ha dado algunos consejos a Archie para mantenerse despierto en la oficina porque Claire los despierta por las madrugadas. Supongo que así son todos los bebés pero Archie dice que ella es la "única niña en el mundo que despierta a sus padres por la madrugada"_

_A su regreso la conocerán y se darán cuenta de todo lo que les digo por sus propia cuenta._

_Espero que estén bien y que sean felices_

_Albert_

- ¡una niña!- dijo Candy emocionada

- Una niña que se despierta a las tres de la madrugada- dijo Terry bostezando- ¿todos los niños hacen eso?

- ¡claro Terry! Todos lo hacen, todos lo hicimos y todos lo harán- dijo Candy

- ¿en verdad?- dijo bostezando de nuevo

- Algún día lo verás con tus propios ojos- dijo dándole un beso. Terry sonrió y abrazó a Candy para besarla nuevamente- tienes las manos frías- se quejó Candy estremeciéndose- me dan escalofríos- dijo alejándose un poco de él

- ¡ah! ¿vas a huir de mí?- dijo Terry enarcando una ceja

- Si- respondió ella levantándose rápidamente. Terry hizo lo mismo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con las manos en alto. Candy comenzó a reír y a caminar de espaldas para después alejarse corriendo.

- ¡no lo vas a lograr!- gritó él yendo tras ella…

Candy corrió rápido y logró perder a Terry, entre risas y con poco aliento se detuvo para respirar cuando escuchó el grito de una joven que perdía el control de un caballo negro. La joven intentó tomar las riendas del animal pero al ver que era inútil recuperar el control decidió arriesgarse y aventarse al piso. ¡Terry! Gritó Candy corriendo a ayudar a la joven. Terry escuchó el grito preocupado de su esposa y corrió a auxiliarla. Cuando la encontró vio cómo Candy revisaba a una chica de unos 15 años que estaba inconsciente

- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado

- Cayó de un caballo y perdió el conocimiento. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- Vamos a llevarla adentro- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y tomando a la joven en sus brazos. Entraron a la casa y Candy pidió todo lo necesario para curar a la joven a la que llevaron a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Candy la revisó, curó y se encargó de que estuviera cómoda.

- ¿Quién será está chica?- preguntó Terry cuando Candy salió de la habitación

- Tal vez alguien que vive cerca

- Señor si me lo permite, yo conozco a la señorita- intervino Franz, el mayordomo

- ¿Quién es?

- Es la señorita Wallace, vive en la casa más cercana a esta

- Hay que avisar a sus padres- dijo Candy

- Por favor Franz encárguese de llamar a los padres de la joven

- Así lo haré señor- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para ir a cumplir con lo pedido.

Franz salió de la casa de los Grandchester y se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión de los Wallace donde fue recibido por el mayordomo de la familia. Franz le dijo todo lo acontecido y pidió hablar con los padres de la enferma.

- Perdona Franz pero los padres de la señorita no están en Australia. Ella vino hace poco con su abuelo, su prima y otro invitado

- Entonces llévame con su abuelo

- No está, está en la ciudad

- Que alguien venga conmigo entonces

- ¿A dónde señor?- preguntó un joven de unos 16 años que venía bajando las escaleras de mármol. Franz le contó todo y el choco se puso pálido- yo iré con usted- dijo saliendo de la casa a prisa.

- Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Terry cuando Candy salió por tercera vez de la recamara

- Mejor, la herida ya está curada, no perdió mucha sangre pero sigue inconsciente- respondió sentándose al lado de Terry en una silla del corredor

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, nunca te había visto actuar como enfermera- le dio un beso en la mejilla y Candy le sonrió recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él

- Señores, el joven Anthony Field – dijo Franz cuando llegó al lado de ellos. Se pusieron de pie y recibieron al muchacho

- ¿ella está bien?-

- Ya está fuera de peligro- respondió Candy

- ¿puedo verla?

- Aún está dormida pero no creo que haya problema- le dijo con una sonrisa viendo el rostro lleno de preocupación de Anthony.

- Gracias- dijo al momento en que entraba a la habitación

- ¿viste lo que yo vi?- preguntó Candy

- ¿qué?

- Que ese chico está enamorado de ella

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Por su cara, yo tenía la misma o una peor cuando tú estuviste en el hospital

- Franz, ¿ellos son novios?- preguntó Candy

- No lo sé señora, según sé solo son amigos y vinieron a pasar una temporada aquí.

Anthony entró en la habitación y vio a una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y tez blanca tendida sobre una cama. Se horrorizó al verla en esa manera.

- Stephanie…- susurró sentándose a su lado. Estuvo así un rato en silencio junto a ella, hasta que con un quejido comenzó a moverse

- Anthony… ¿qué pasó?

- No hables, te caíste del caballo y los señores Grandchester te ayudaron

- Me duele la cabeza- dijo tocándose la herida

- Voy a llamar a la señora Grandchester- dijo levantándose

Candy y Terry no se movieron de la puerta, se quedaron ahí sentados hablando de algunas cosas cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría para dar paso a un joven más relajado.

- Ya despertó

- Voy a revisarla- dijo Candy. Anthony iba a entrar pero Terry le pidió que se quedara afuera.

- ¡hola!- dijo Candy con una sonrisa cuando entró

- Hola- le respondió con una leve sonrisa

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiera arroyado un tren

- No fue tan grave pero supongo que te sientes mal. Me llamo Candy

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Stephanie- Candy comenzó a hacer su trabajo y un poco de plática a Stephanie

Afuera Terry también conversaba con Anthony

- Muchas gracias por haberla ayudado- dijo el joven

- No tienes porqué agradecer- le dio un apalmada en el hombro- aunque me gustaría saber por qué estaba sola cabalgando

- Eso hace cada vez que está molesta- dijo Anthony moviendo su cabeza

- La entiendo- dijo Terry recordando aquellas veces en las que él también salía a montar cuando estaba enojado

- Puedo preguntar qué los trajo por aquí. Esta casa lleva mucho tiempo sin ser visitada

- Lo sé, es de mi padre y me la prestó por unos días mientras mi esposa y yo estábamos de viaje

- ¡Ah! Qué bien, así se borrará la leyenda de que la casa está embrujada y todo eso

- ¿hay leyendas?

- Cosas que se inventa la gente para espantar a los niños. Stephanie y yo crecimos creyéndolas

- ¿siempre han vivido aquí?

- Nacimos aquí, pero hace unos años nuestros padres nos enviaron a Inglaterra a estudiar

- Al Colegio San Pablo- dijo Candy sorprendida

- Si, a la prisión San Pablo- respondió Stephanie- si la conociera sabría lo que le digo

- Créeme que lo sé, estudie ahí- dijo Candy

- ¿en verdad? Y ¿cómo hizo para sobrevivir?

- Rompiendo las reglas- dijo haciendo una divertida mueca

- Nosotros hicimos eso y nos expulsaron- dijo suspirando

- ¿los expulsaron?- preguntó Terry

- Si, por pequeñeces-

- ¿qué tipo de pequeñeces?

- Stephanie y su prima Marie explotaron el laboratorio de química… dos veces y yo pues… entraba a la oficina de la directora y utilizaba el teléfono, al principio para mí pero cuando mis compañeros se dieron cuenta pues se convirtió en un negocio…

- Pero mira nada más, creí que yo había sido el único que hizo padecer a las monjas- dijo riendo Terry

- ¿usted también estudió ahí?

- Si, ahí fue donde conocí a Candy

- ¡vaya! Ósea que tienen mucho tiempo de casados

- No en realidad, hace poco que lo hicimos

- Y los expulsaron a los tres- preguntó Candy

- Sí y nuestros padres nos regresaron a Australia para estudiar aquí

- Como castigo

- Según ellos, pero la verdad es que es un premio, yo amo este lugar y aquí entre nos, todo lo que hicimos fue para regresar – dijo Stephanie

- Puedo preguntar que es Anthony tuyo- preguntó Candy y la enferma se sonrojó

- Él… pues… es mi mejor amigo…

- Ya veo, se preocupó mucho por ti

- ¿en serio?

- Si, llegó pálido y no sabía ni que decir, solo se calmó hasta que tu despertaste- Stephanie no dijo nada pero en su rostro se asomó una pícara sonrisa

- Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer después del coraje que me hizo pasar- dijo después muy digna

- ¿qué sucedió?

- Nada… una tontería…

- No creo que haya sido una tontería si hizo que te molestaras tanto

- Es que él…- suspiró y comenzó a narrar su historia- llegó Victoria a mi casa en la mañana, ella y yo nunca nos caímos bien, ella es caprichosa, mentirosa y chantajista y a mí me molestan esas personas. Hoy en la mañana llegó con su mejores galas para invitar a Anthony a una fiesta que va a haber mañana en su casa, claro que solo lo invitó a él y aceptó como si mi prima y yo no existiéramos. No es que quisiera ir, es solo que me molesta que haya aceptado sabiendo que no nos soportamos- terminó de desahogarse y comenzó a reír- ve como es una tontería

- Stephanie no escuchó toda la conversación. Yo le dije a Victoria que iría si también iban Marie y Stephanie. Ella se negó entonces yo rechacé su invitación- le contó Anthony a Terry

- No es un gran problema, solo aclara las cosas con Stephanie, dile lo todo lo que pasó

- Es que no solo está molesta por eso

- ¿hay más?

- Si, antes de la invitación y de que saliera como loca de la casa, victoria… me besó…

- ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Candy después de sacar más información

- Para hacerme enojar, Victoria sabe que Anthony…

- Te gusta- completó Candy

- Sí- respondió con la mirada baja- pero entre él y yo solo puede haber una amistad

- ¿por qué?

- Porque eso hemos sido siempre, desde niños y no quisiera perder su amistad por decirle lo que siento

- Si a ti te gusta Stephanie deberías decírselo- aconsejó Terry

- Y si me rechaza- dijo pesimista

- ¿y si no? Y si tú también le gustas- lo animó

- Te dejo descansar, vengo en un rato a revisar la herida de tu espalda- dijo Candy cerrando la puerta

- Gracias por todo- dijo la chica antes de que la puerta se cerrara

- ¿puedo entrar a verla?- preguntó Anthony cuando vio salir a Candy

- Solo unos minutos, debe descansar- Anthony entró- estará en buenas manos- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos a tomar algo- bajaron juntos por la escalinata

- Tenías razón- dijo Terry

- ¿sobre qué?

- Están enamorados

- ¡ah sí! Stephanie me contó todo. Puedes creer que estudiaron en el San Pablo

- Y que los expulsaron por volar el laboratorio y utilizar el teléfono sin permiso

- También te contó

- Si, y sobre la chica, Victoria, no la conozco pero ya me cayó mal- dijo riendo

- Aunque no lo creas a mí también.

Bajaron a la sala y pidieron una limonada, ya que hacía mucho calor. Cuando entró Franz seguido de un alto señor robusto, detrás de él venía una joven muy parecida a Stephanie

- Señores, el señor Wallace está aquí

- Buenas tardes, soy el abuelo de Stephanie- dijo con una potente voz que asustó un poco a Candy

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y ella es mi esposa Candice

- Un gusto conocerlos. Disculpen que llegue así pero uno de mis empleados me dijo que mi nieta tuvo un accidente y que estaba aquí

- Así es señor, su nieta cayó del caballo en que montaba y se lastimó la cabeza y la espalda con el impacto- informó Candy

- ¡santo Dios! ¿está bien?

- Sí señor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ella está una de las habitaciones si gusta…

- Sí, quiero verla

- Muy bien, por aquí- Terry le señaló el camino

- Espera aquí Marie- ordenó a la joven que lo acompañaba

- Si abuelo- dijo a regañadientes

Candy le sonrió y se quedó para hacerle compañía

- Tú eres prima de Stephanie cierto

- Sí, me llamo Marie.

- Yo soy Candy

- Mucho gusto. Le sonrió. Dígame mi prima está bien

- Sí no te preocupes, fue una dura caída pero ella es fuerte y en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad

- Qué bueno

Stephanie se recuperó pronto y después del último chequeo por parte de Candy su abuelo la llevó a su casa para que terminara de reposar y no incomodara al matrimonio.

- No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que hicieron- dijo Stephanie apoyándose del brazo de Anthony- me gustaría invitarlos a la casa algún día

- Muchas gracias, pero pasado mañana regresamos a América- dijo Terry torciendo la boca.

- Qué pena- dijo la chica

- Podrían visitarnos mañana- dijo Marie- estaremos todo el día en casa

- Es una buena idea- dijo Anthony

- Tú no vas a estar- le recordó Stephanie

- Claro que si

- ¿no ibas a ir a casa de Victoria?

- No, le dije que no podía- le respondió con una sonrisa. Stephanie hizo cara de asombro y sonrió

- Entonces los esperamos mañana- preguntó el señor Wallace

- Será un placer- habló Candy. ¿a qué hora?

- A las cuatro les parece bien

- Perfecto, ahí estaremos- dijo Terry estrechando la mano del señor Wallace.

A las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, Candy y Terry bajaban del auto que los llevó a la mansión Wallace. Era una casa muy linda, similar a la de los Grandchester. Miraron a su alrededor y observaron a lo lejos otra residencia mucho más ostentosa que en la que se encontraban.

- Bienvenidos- fueron recibidos por el mayordomo y los condujo hasta una sala donde ya los esperaban

- Buenas tardes- saludaron ambos

- Buenas tardes- dijeron los demás

- ¿cómo te sientes? Preguntó Candy a Stephanie

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Dijo con una sonrisa

- Tomen asiento por favor- habló el señor Wallace y pidió que les sirvieran té. Conversaron por más de una hora. Terry habló de su carrera como actor, Candy de su vida como enfermera, y ambos les contaron a grandes rasgos su historia de amor. El señor Wallace era un empresario australiano que había pasado toda su vida en aquellas tierras, tuvo dos hijos; Stephanie era hija de su hijo mayor y Marie del hermano menor. Anthony, hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de la familia había crecido al lado de Stephanie y Marie, los tres eran inseparables, y cuando se dieron cuenta que Anthony estaba en problemas en el colegio por las llamadas de teléfono ellas no se quedaron atrás e hicieron volar en laboratorio. Sus padres se molestaron demasiado y decidieron castigarlos regresándolos a Australia, claro que ese no había sido un castigo y ellos estaban más que felices de poder regresar a su país. Por fortuna el señor Wallace los apoyaba, él también era amante de la tierra australiana y se enorgullecía al ver el cariño que los tres tenían por el lugar, así que cuando se enteró de que los habían expulsado no se enojó y él mismo propuso llevarlos de regreso a su casa.

- Señorita ya le dije que no puede pasar, el señor Wallace está en una reunión privada- decía el mayordomo luchando contra una jovencita que había llegado más que molesta

- ¡déjeme pasar!- gritó histérica. Todos en la sala escucharon los gritos y el señor Wallace fue a ver qué pasaba

- Conozco esos gritos- dijo Marie frotándose las sienes- Victoria. En ese momento la mencionada entró a la sala y se llenó de rabia.

- ¡cómo te atreviste! Gritó furiosa

- ¿de qué hablas? Preguntó Stephanie

- Sabías que yo iba a hacer una fiesta y a ti se te ocurre hacer una el mismo día que yo.

- Victoria vete de aquí- dijo Anthony

- ¡no! Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de coraje. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención, por qué no te quedaste en Inglaterra.

Candy y Terry veían divertidos la escena, aquella chica les recordaba a cierta pelirroja que una vez interrumpió su fiesta blanca para dos. Marie se enojó demasiado, se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a Victoria

- Mira niña tonta y mimada, tienes tres para largarte de mi casa si no quieres que te saque yo misma, y sabes bien que no voy a ser nada delicada al hacerlo. Eres tan tonta que no sabes diferenciar entre una fiesta y una reunión, y si Stephanie es el centro de atención en todo es porque tú no le llegas ni a los talones y ella nunca es tan inmadura y caprichosa como tú

- ¿cómo te atreves….?

- Comenzaré a contar…

- ¡pero!

- Uno…

- Ella…

- Dos…- dijo subiendo las mangas de su vestido color durazno

- ¡Me largo! – dijo golpeando el suelo con su tacón para dar media vuelta y salir furiosa y humillada

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Marie, quien era una chica de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba… pobre de la victima

- Gracias Marie- dijo Stephanie dándole un abrazo- disculpen por lo que acaban de ver- les dijo apenada

- No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a esas escenitas- dijo Terry

- ¿en serio?- preguntó Marie

- ¡ay sí! Si les contáramos…- dijo Candy suspirando. La tranquilidad llegó nuevamente y todos se pusieron a conversar de manera normal.

- Discúlpenme un minuto- dijo Stephanie levantándose seguida de Anthony

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por las pastillas que me dio Candy

- Te acompaño- dijo Anthony ofreciéndole su brazo para que se recargara en él. Ambos salieron de la estancia y dejaron a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Cuándo se van a decidir?- dijo el señor Wallace. Todos giraron a verlo. No me digan que no se han dado cuenta de cómo se miran y se comportan. Todos le dieron la razón y hablaron de otra cosa.

- Stephanie…

- Dime

- Yo… quería saber si…

- Si qué

- Si… estas interesada en algún chico

- Yo… pues… este… ¿tú?

- Yo si- dijo decidido

- ¿ah sí? ¿de quién? Digo si se puede saber. Tomó su medicina y le dio la espalda

- De ti. Stephanie casi se ahoga con el agua por la sorpresa- y quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí. Stephanie se giró para verlo a la cara

- Yo… tú… me gustas mucho Anthony- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

- Entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Si- respondió sin dudar. Anthony se acercó a ella y en un impulsó besó sus labios.

Al día siguiente Candy y Terry se preparaban para abordar el barco de regreso a América. Los fueron a despedir los Wallace y en casa la servidumbre los despidió con deseos de que no se fueran nunca.

Stephanie se despidió de ambos llena de agradecimiento, cuando abrazó a Candy le dijo que Anthony le había pedido que fuera su novia. "gracias Candy"

Anthony se despidió de Terry con fuerte apretón de manos pero tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Terry la buena nueva. "de no ser por ustedes creo que nunca lo habría hecho, gracias"

Marie y su abuelo se despidieron también agradeciendo nuevamente lo que habían hecho por Stephanie y pidiéndoles que algún día regresaran a visitarlos.

Candy y Terry subieron al barco y con sus manos se despedían de sus nuevos amigos, de la tierra australiana que los había llenado de recuerdos hermosos.

Albert Y Zara ¡al fin! Habían aclarado sus sentimientos y habían comenzado a salir ya no como amigos sino como una pareja de novios.

Annie y Archie seguían aprendiendo como padres y la pequeña Claire comenzaba a conocer su entorno. Como había dicho Albert en carta era una pequeña muy risueña, que cada vez que escuchaba la voz de sus padres o su padrino dejaba salir grandes risas.

Eliza Legan había cambiado por completo, rara vez se acordaba de Candy y cuando lo hacía ya no era para planear como arruinarle la vida. Estaba preparando todo para su boda, quería que ese día fuera perfecto y con sus exigencias, el dinero y la ayuda de madre lo estaba logrando. En tan solo dos meses contraería matrimonio con el joven francés que le robó el corazón y la ayudó a olvidar viejos rencores y amargos recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, un poco diferente, queria que Candy y Terry hiceran algo lindo por alguien para que no perdieran practica ya que siempre ayudan a alguien no?<strong>

**gracias a:**

Oligranchester, hola, que tal este capitulo? un poco más largo? espero te haya gustado :)

Amparo de Grandchester, hola gracias nuevamente, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y si encuentras a alguien como Terry no se lo vayas a dejar a ninguna Susanna por favor :)

Mishell L.A.G. hola que bueno que al leer te hayas puesto mas feliz :) eso me da mucho gusto y pilas para seguir escribiendo

Olgaliz, hola pues ya... al fin Albert ya dio el gran paso en el proximo capitulo hablaremos más sobre ellos, por lo pronto espero te haya gustado este capitulo

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola chicas._

_ Sé que no avisé que nos acercabamos a la recta final de esta historia, pero aquí les dejo el último capítulo de mi primera historia, con un poco de drama, romance y comedia pero sobre todo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes_.

* * *

><p>El viaje de regreso a casa siempre es más corto, y Candy y Terry cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban nuevamente en el puerto de Nueva York. Tomaron un taxi y fueron a casa de Eleanor.<p>

- qué alegría verlos. Dijo emocionada abrazando a ambos. ¿Cómo les fue? Preguntó

- de maravilla. Dijo Candy sonriente. Australia es un lugar bellísimo. Me encantaría volver algún día.

- qué bueno que hayan disfrutado el viaje. ¿Se quedaran a comer cierto?

- sí, me muero de hambre. Dijo Terry emprendiendo camino al comedor. Candy y Eleanor rieron y siguieron el mismo camino

- ya está todo listo. Dijo Eleanor por lo bajo. Todo está como tú lo pediste

- que emoción. Ya quiero ver como quedó todo.

- ¿qué tanto hablan? Pregunto Terry al ver la complicidad de ambas

- cosas de mujeres. Dijo su madre sentándose a la mesa.

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, los tres disfrutaron de una buena charla y una muy buena comida. Hasta que la tarde fue cayendo y la joven pareja decidió irse

- creo que tendremos que ir a mi departamento mientras vemos lo de la decoración de la casa

- me parece bien. Pero podemos ir ahora a verla. Pidió Candy con una mirada a la que Terry no podía negarle nada

- de acuerdo, vamos. Dijo suspirando. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo hasta su próxima morada. Cuando llegaron ya había caído la noche y el viento refrescaba la ciudad. Candy sacó el juego de llaves de su bolsa y abrió la casa. Al entrar encendió la luz y sonrió complacida al ver como todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

- wow, ¿cuándo paso esto? Dijo Terry admirado

- te gusta. Pregunto Candy

- es maravilloso Candy. Pero no me explico cómo fue que...

- con un poco de ayuda todo se puede lograr. Le pedí a Albert y a tu madre que se encargaran de revisar que todo lo que compramos llegara a la casa. Albert se encargó de eso y Eleanor de ordenar todo como le había dicho que me gustaría. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a explorar el resto de la casa. La sala estaba completa, los sillones, una Linda mesa de centro, una acogedora chimenea e incluso uno de esos nuevos aparatos para escuchar música. La cocina también estaba bien equipada, había varias vajillas que habían recibido como regalo el día de su boda.

El estudio tenía lo básico, un escritorio de madera fina acompañado de una cómoda silla. Un enorme librero que ya contaba con las obras favoritas tanto de Terry como de Candy.

- vamos a ver la recamara. Dijo Candy emocionada tomando la mano de Terry que seguía asombrado y solo se dejaba llevar.

Subieron al segundo piso y el pasillo ya contaba con algunos adornos. Llegaron a la habitación principal y Candy sonrió aún más, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado ya que días antes de la boda había hecho junto con Zara un viaje exprés a Nueva York para ordenar la recamara principal

- ¿te gusta?

- claro que si Candy. Créeme si te digo que es justo como lo imagine. Dijo abrazándola por la espalda Para besarla poco a poco y, poco a poco estrenar la cama...

Zara después de terminar de hacer unas cosas importantes quiso darle una sorpresa a Albert y fue a verlo a su oficina. Su secretaria la hizo pasar

- hola. Dijo sonriendo

- hola. Saludo el Rubio sorprendido. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- quise darte una sorpresa, espero no te moleste

- claro que no. Me encanta que estés aquí. Dijo besándola con ternura

- adivina que... Te tengo una noticia

- ¿sobre qué?

- sobre la llegada de cierta pareja de enamorados al país

- ¡no! Candy y Terry ya están aquí

- sí. Mi tía nos llamó anoche y nos dio la noticia. Supongo que no tardaran en llamarte. En ese momento sonó el teléfono

- disculpa. ¿Diga?... ¡Candy!... ¡Qué alegría escucharte!... ¿Cómo les fue?... Me alegro mucho… ¿cuándo llegaron?...

Albert hablo por teléfono por varios minutos, se puso al corriente de cómo iba la relación y después colgó el teléfono

- ¿están bien?

- por lo que me dijo Candy y por lo que escuche están perfectamente. Incluso ya se instalaron en su nueva casa. Candy sorprendió a Terry cuando vio que todo estaba listo

- su casa es bellísima. Comento Zara

- por cierto ¿Estas ocupado? Preguntó

- no mucho. ¿Por?

- me gustaría que me acompañes a un lugar especial

- ¿a dónde?

- es sorpresa. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

- sí. Solo dame unos minutos mientras arreglo unos pendientes

- de acuerdo dijo con una sonrisa. Después de diez minutos salieron de las oficinas de los Andley. Albert emprendió camino hasta su auto pero Zara lo detuvo.

- yo manejo. Dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su padre

- de acuerdo. Aceptó curioso por los planes de su novia. Subieron al auto y emprendieron camino en medio de una agradable conversación. Hasta que después de unos minutos se estacionaron frente a un edificio un poco viejo y deteriorado.

- ¿qué es este lugar?

- un secreto que quiero compartir. Vamos. Respondió bajando seguida de Albert. Zara empujo con fuerza la Puerta y esta rechino un poco al momento de abrirse- entra. Dijo deteniendo la puerta. Ambos entraron y todo estaba obscuro, Albert dio un paso y se topó con una caja. - cuidado. Rio Zara encendiendo la luz.

- ¿qué es este lugar? Preguntó

- un teatro

- ¿un teatro?

- bueno, algo así. Este lugar era una casa pero unos muchachos lograron comprarla y lo volvieron un teatro. Son unos cuantos jóvenes que se encargan de actuar por diversión y para pagar sus gastos. El ensayo ya va a comenzar. Ven. Tomo su mano y lo condujo hasta el interior del lugar donde se podía ver como algunas personas se paseaban por el lugar que si se podía apreciar como un pequeño teatro.

- ¡hola chicos! Saludo Zara a todos

- ¡Zara que gusto! La saludaron todos

- les presento a Albert, lo traje para que viera el talento que tienen. Así que no me decepcionen

- ¡claro que no! ¡A trabajar todos! Hablo uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder. Todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron con la primera escena de su obra. Don Juan Tenorio, una obra divertida y romántica con la que Albert se distrajo mucho.

Terminó el ensayo y Albert se puso de pie para aplaudir el trabajo de los actores. Todos ellos se quedaron inmóviles al ver la reacción del rubio, incluso Zara

- ¿te gustó?

- Me encantó… son muy buenos… todos ustedes

- ¡gracias! Dijeron todos a coro

- Creo que Terry ya tiene competencia

- De hecho él ya los conoce y les dio algunos consejos de actuación y todo esto. Dijo Zara. Él también reconoció que tienen talento

- Bueno pues creo que si ya habló un experto, ya no hay nada más que decir

- Todas las opiniones cuentan. Dijo una de las actrices

- Eso es cierto señor. Dijo un joven. Y nos legra mucho saber su opinión sobre nuestro trabajo. En una semana estrenamos

- ¿en verdad? ¿dónde?

- Aquí mismo. No nos mire así, este es nuestro teatro y aquí nos presentamos siempre

- Pero los boletos… cómo se entera la gente sobre su trabajo

- Se enteran de un día para otro, como verá no somos una compañía seria como la de Terry Grandchester y esto lo hacemos para entretener a las personas que les gusta el teatro y no pueden pagar por una gran función, y con lo que ganamos pues lo usamos para nuestros gastos y mantener este lugar. Aunque déjeme decirle que sin Zara no habríamos logrado nada, ella nos ayudó a pagar el lugar y siempre nos apoya con los gastos más pesados. Le debemos mucho

- No digan eso chicos, saben que lo hago de corazón, porque los quiero mucho, a todos. Dijo Zara algo nerviosa

- Bueno, pues quiero que desde este momento comiencen a contar con mi apoyo. Dijo Albert

- Pero…

- Sin peros muchacho, ustedes tienen mucho talento y merecen toda la ayuda posible. A partir de hoy Wii… Albert se une a la causa- dijo utilizando su solo su segundo nombre, con el que todos sus amigos y familia lo conocían

- Muchas gracias señor. Habló el líder. Verá que haremos un buen trabajo

- Estoy seguro de ello

Cuando salieron del teatro Zara le agradeció a Albert por su apoyo

- Quiero ayudar en algo, hace mucho que no hago nada por nadie. Se quejó

- ¿de qué hablas? Si eres un gran empresario, siempre se habla bien de ti y de lo bueno que eres con tus trabajadores

- Tienes razón, pero eso lo hace William Albert Andley, el hombre de negocios dueño de una gran fortuna y no me quejo de eso, es solo que… extraño ser solo Albert, aquel viajero al que nadie conocía

- O sea que no te gusta la vida que llevas

- A ti no puedo mentirte, todo este tiempo he cumplido con mi trabajo sin ninguna queja, pero solo lo hago porque es mi responsabilidad, no porque yo quiera hacerlo

- ¿no puedes cambiarlo cierto? no puedes dejar todo

- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no… tal vez algún día… cuando sea el momento deje todo y regrese a ser aquel Albert que en verdad soy… al lado de la mujer que quiera y que me quiera. Dijo acariciando el rostro de ella para después besarla…

Los meses pasaron y aquel día de verano se celebraba una fiesta para festejar el bautizo de Claire Cornwell Britter. Albert era el padrino y estaba realmente ansioso porque la misa comenzara, le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña y muy en su interior deseaba algún día tener una hija tan hermosa como ella.

Candy y Terry también se habían encariñado con la bebé desde el día en que la conocieron…

Dos semanas después su llegada al país fueron a Chicago a visitar a todos. Y por todo me refiero a Albert, Zara, los padres de ella, al matrimonio Cornwell y al Hogar de Pony

- Ella es Claire- la presentó su madre orgullosa

- Es hermosa- dijo Candy emocionada recibiéndola en sus brazos. La pequeña inmediatamente se sintió segura y cómoda en los brazos de Candy y estuvo feliz- mírala Terry. Dijo acercándose a su esposo que tenía cierto miedo a los bebés. Pero al ver la seguridad con que Candy la trababa terminó por aceptar el reto de acercarse a la pequeña, quien al verlo le sonrió como un ángel. Terry le hizo un mimo en el rostro y ella tomó el dedo de Terry entre sus pequeñas manos. Solo este gesto bastó para que ambos fueron conquistados por Claire.

Aquel mismo día se llevaron una enorme sorpresa… aunque no veían el día en que todo sucediera.

Primero llamaron a Albert para avisarle que iban camino a Chicago y que pasarían a visitarlo, pero George les dijo que no estaba, que había salido desde la mañana de ese día y que eran las cuatro de la tarde y él no aparecía por ningún lado. Después llamaron a Zara, pero su madre le dijo que había salido desde la mañana y que aún no había regresado

- Creo que ya sé por qué ninguno está- dijo Terry

- ¿por qué?

- Están juntos

- ¿qué? No, cómo crees

- Candy, piénsalo bien, ellos son muy parecidos, les gustan las mismas cosas y desde que se conocieron aquella noche en el restaurante hicieron buena amistad. Además Albert me confesó una vez que le gustaba

- Entonces ellos…

- Sí… ellos

- Bueno en ese caso ya que ninguno de los dos está, por qué no vamos a divertirnos nosotros solos

- ¿qué propones?

- Mmm… ya sé… quiero que conozcas mi departamento… en donde vivimos Albert y yo, ¿te parece?

- Sí Candy.

Después de la visita al viejo departamento que conservaba más por sentimiento que por necesidad fueron a comer y a caminar un rato por los comercios de Chicago. Caída la tarde Terry propuso hacer un viaje un poco más largo pero aun en el estado. Su próxima parada fue el Hogar de Pony…

- ¡Candy! Qué dicha verte. Dijo la hermana María. ¿cómo estás?

- De maravilla hermana, soy tan feliz. Respondió abrazándola muy efusivamente

- Me alegro mucho mi niña. Pero pasen, la señorita Pony está en la cocina preparando un poco de té. La pareja entró y fue recibida por un grupo de niños que jugaban a los indios y salían a toda prisa hacia el campo

- Nada ha cambiado. Dijo Candy

- No, todo sigue igual, aunque a veces parece que los niños se multiplican y junto con ellos sus travesuras

- Apuesto a que decía eso cuando Candy era pequeña. Bromeó Terry

- Ni te imaginas. Teníamos que bajarla todos los días de los árboles, ayudar a Tom cuando ella se vengaba por lo que le hacía a Annie y tantas cosas más. Candy se puso roja y cambio el tema de conversación

- Dígame Molly se quedará en Chicago

- Sí, los padres de la señorita Zara decidieron adoptarla y Molly está más que feliz. Tan solo una semana después de que ustedes se fueron recibimos la noticia

- Cuanto me alegro, Molly se encariñó mucho con ellos

Al día siguiente regresaron a la ciudad para ver si tenían suerte y encontraban a Albert y/o a Zara. Primero fueron a casa de él, donde los recibió la servidumbre gustosa de ver nuevamente a Candy

- ¿está Albert?

- Si señora, desayunando en el jardín con…

- Iremos a verlo gracias.

- ¡buenos días! Gritaron ambos cuando entraron al jardín y encontraron a la parejita muy cariñosa

- ¡Candy! ¡Terry! Qué… qué hacen aquí

- Vinimos a saludar solamente, ayer los buscamos y no los encontramos y quisimos probar suerte el día de hoy. Respondió Terry

- ¡ah! Pasen… siéntense… quieren algo de tomar o ya se van

- De hecho te agradeciéramos disfrutar el desayuno con ustedes- dijo Candy divertida dispuesta a molestarlos

- Si no les molesta- secundó Terry

- no, claro que no, ahora pido que nos sirvan. Dijo Albert llamando a una mucama

- ¿cómo han estado? Preguntó Zara

- Muy bien y tú

- Bien…

- ¿qué hicieron durante todo este tiempo que no los vimos?

- Pues… ya saben… lo de siempre… el restaurante… Molly ya está en casa ¿saben?

- Si la hermana María nos lo dijo ayer

- ¡ah!

- ¿y tú Albert? ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Candy, gracias

- ¿qué dice el trabajo?

- Marcha bien. Contestó y el desayuno llegó. Los cuatro comenzaron a comer en completo silencio. Terry y Candy por dentro reían a carcajadas pero se mantuvieron serios hasta que Albert habló- queremos decirles algo…

- ¿sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros. Dijo Zara. El matrimonio sonrió

- ¿qué pasa?

- Zara y yo somos novios. Dijo poniéndose de pie para quedar al lado de Zara.

Ni Candy ni Terry dijeron nada, dejaron de comer y los miraron serios, burlándose del nerviosismo de ellos, hasta que los dos dijeron "¡al fin!" "ya se habían tardado"

Dos años pasaron, desde que Candy y Terry se habían casado. Eran un matrimonio sumamente feliz. Terry seguía triunfando en el teatro y Candy tenía ya una gran experiencia en su profesión, ella trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de Nueva York.

Todos los días después del teatro Terry pasaba a recogerla al hospital y cuando había alguna función ella lo alcanzaba y regresaban juntos a casa. Una casa llena de calor y amor una casa que ellos habían convertido en un hogar.

- ¿ya estas lista Candy?- preguntó Terry desde la escalera

- Si, ya voy. Respondió cerrando su maleta. Harían un viaje muy importante a Chicago, a una fiesta…

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la mansión de Lakewood, que se encontraba adornada con las más bellas flores que podían existir, la música, la decoración, el ambiente… todo era perfecto, como sacado de una novela de amor

- ¿puedo pasar?

- Sí Candy. Se escuchó la voz de Albert

- Solo vine para ver si no necesitabas nada

- Un té para los nervios estaría bien

- No creo que lo necesites, es solo la emoción

- ¿ah sí? ¿y por qué me tiemblan las manos?

- Por el clima, además tu habitación es un poco fría. Bromeó la rubia

- Menos mal. Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

- Albert, yo… quería darte esto. Sacó de su bolsa el broche de los Andley que recogió cuando era pequeña. Es tuyo y es momento de que regrese a tus manos. Según lo que me dijo la abuela Elroy por tradición tu esposa debería tenerlo y ahora que…

- No Candy, consérvalo. Dijo con la voz que siempre tranquilizaba a Candy. Este broche es muy importante para ti y no tiene más dueña que tú. Tú has sido la persona que lo ha cuidado todos estos años

- Pero la tradición…

- Candy, ¿cuándo tú y yo hemos respetado las reglas y las tradiciones?

- Nunca. Sonrió Candy

- Así es, este broche te pertenece más que a mí y yo estaré feliz de que lo conserves, como recuerdo del inicio de una gran amistad, de nuestra gran amistad. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- Gracias Albert, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por ser el pilar de mi vida. Dijo entre lágrimas

- Gracias a ti Candy, gracias por llegar a mi vida y darme los momentos más felices, gracias por ser mi hermana, mi amiga, mi compañera.

- Te quiero mucho Albert

- Y yo a ti Candy, pero no llores, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Candy limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió

- Tengo una noticia que darte

- ¿qué es?...

La hora llegó y Albert estaba más que decidido a dar el gran paso de su vida. Respiró profundo y salió de su habitación rumbo a la capilla de la mansión donde se celebraría su unión con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando le dijeron que era el momento no sintió sus piernas y pensó que ni siquiera podría caminar, pero una fuerza mayor la hizo moverse de su lugar y emprender el camino hacia la capilla donde uniría su vida con un hombre maravilloso.

- Acepto- respondieron ambos ante la pregunta del sacerdote

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Concluyó la misa y dio paso a todo un concierto de aplausos por parte de los presentes.

La velada fue magnifica, todo fue como ellos lo habían planeado. Ellos estaban felices y sus seres queridos también.

- Te amo- dijeron cuando chocaban sus copas al momento del brindis.

- Felicidades- dijeron todos los invitados cuando se despedían de los recién casados- que sean muy felices.

Todos se fueron hasta que solo quedaron los más cercanos de la familia.

- Quiero darles a todos una noticia- dijo Candy llamando la atención de todos, incluso de su esposo

- ¿sobre qué?

- Que, dentro de seis meses habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia. Les dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad e ilusión

- ¡Candy! ¿es verdad?- preguntó Terry con voz ronca

- Sí Terry, vamos a ser papás. Terry abrazó a su esposa con infinito amor llenándola de palabras de amor

- Te amo, te amo Candy. Dijo olvidándose de todos los demás, para él ya solo existía un mundo en el que Vivian ellos tres.

- Muchas felicidades Candy

Todos los felicitaron. Aunque Albert ya lo sabía no desaprovechó el momento para felicitarlos nuevamente, Zara llena de emoción hizo lo mismo, Annie, Archie, Eleanor, los padres de Zara, la señora Elroy, incluso Molly y la pequeña Claire que con palabras apenas entendibles para algunos dijo que estaba contenta de tener pronto a un primo con el cual iba a jugar mucho.

Después de la bella noticia y la emoción de la boda todos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Candy y Terry entraron riendo a su habitación…

- Me has hecho tan feliz Candy, estos años han sido maravillosos a tu lado- la abrazó colocando sus manos en su cintura y beso cada una de sus pecas

- Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado Terry, no sabes la dicha que siento cada mañana al despertar entre tus brazos, al sentir tus besos, tus caricias, al compartir las dichas y los problemas de la vida… siempre a tu lado

- Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo culminando el día con un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Al día siguiente Albert partiría con su esposa a la salvaje tierra africana. Un lugar bien conocido por Albert y con deseos inmensos de ser explorado por parte de Zara.

- ¡África! ¿en verdad quieres ir ahí?

- Sí Albert, quiero conocer aquella tierra a la cual amas tanto, una vez dijiste que quería ser el Albert de antes y quiero conocer a ese Albert y creo que no hay mejor lugar que ese

- No te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Dijo emocionado

- Sé que no lo hice. Dijo besándolo dulcemente…

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Candy se despertó al sentir como Terry se movía entre las sábanas

- Terry, ¿estás bien? Preguntó un tanto adormilada

- Si Candy, vuelve a dormir

- A mí no me engañas, qué ocurre. Se enderezó de la cama y encendió la luz

- Nada es solo que… estoy asustado…

- ¿por qué? No respondió nada solo miró los ojos verdes de Candy y soltó una risita

- Candy, ¿los bebés se rompen?

- ¿los bebés? ¿qué?... suspiró riendo. No Terry, no se rompen. Estás preocupado por el bebé ¿no es cierto?

- Si

- Terry te aseguro que nada malo pasará, no seremos expertos en el cuidado de niños pero ten por seguro que nuestro hijo será sano, fuerte, feliz, amado y cuidado por sus padres. Después de todo podemos aprender, solo imagina que es un nuevo papel en una obra y que no hay un guión que seguir y debemos improvisar.

- ¿segura que lo haremos bien?

- Si Terry, lo haremos bien. Dijo acercándose para besarlo. En ese momento la luz se apagó- ¡otra vez!

- Esta vez no fui yo. Dijo igual de sorprendido

- ¡aquella vez si fuiste tú!

- Me descubriste

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Terry Grandchester qué voy a hacer contigo!

- Tengo una idea.

- ¿cuál?... no espera… Terry… no… ja, ja…

- ** Te amo…**

**FIN...**

* * *

><p>Espero que este último capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Esta es la primera historia que comencé a publicar y le tengo especial cariño porque me abrió las puertas a un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí, donde he conocido a muchas personas que comparten conmigo el mismo gusto por Candy Candy.<p>

Les agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este fic y que me tuvieron paciencia aun cuando tardaba tanto en actualizar. Agradezco sus palabras llenas de aliento y sus consejos, en verdad muchas gracias.

Como dije una vez, espero no haberlas decepcionado.

**Gracias a:**

_**Klaudya**_

_**ascella star**_

_**Jenifer Hernández**_

_**Brenda Grandchester**_

_**Lupita Isais**_

_**Kareen Grandchester Jackson**_

_**raqhu**_

_**Galaxylam84**_

_**melodya77**_

_**Nadia**_

_**Oligranchester**_

_**Terry780716**_

_**CHIKITA973**_

_**Silvia R.S**_

_**Goshy**_

_**denisse grandrew**_

_**Karina Grandchester**_

_**AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER**_

_**flor**_

_**ShainaOphiuccus**_

_**Kimberly Brower**_

_**Mishell L.A.G**_

_**Mona**_

_**Olgaliz**_

_**ana**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


End file.
